Burning Beast
by Legendary 2094
Summary: Cinder needs a certain student at Beacon, with a special trait. Will he join her willingly or not? Might have small or large OOC moments. Gray is my OC (don't know who he is? Just read Gray Rose and you'll understand!) Rated M for swearing, sexual themes and relation to my other story: Gray Rose. feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cinder's POV:_**

This school has always been interesting. Training children to be Hunters and Huntesses. It always peeked my interest. How is the training done? However, that isn't why I secretly attented Beacon. A certain…person has attented here and they have a very 'special trait' that I could use. I open my scroll to see this 'person of interest's' face.

Slightly shaggy black hair, goofy smile, enchanting black eye, and of course you can't forget his eyepatch. Shame, really. Such a handsome man having one eye due to a certain, red-haired criminal with a cane. "Cinder." A male voice breaks my focus. I look at a gray-haired man that I'm allied with. Mercury.

"Yes?"

"You've been staring at that guy for a while. You got the hots for him?" He joked. A mint-green haired girl chuckled. I glared at her and she quickly stopped.

"Sorry, Cinder." Emerald apologized.

"Mercury, you humor is…lacking. I am clearly getting his face in my head, so when we see him, when we see him we'll instantly know." Mercury chuckled as a continued walking down one of the many hallways of Beacon academy. The three of us arrive at the cafeteria and we scan the room. We hear a crowd of laughter as we enter. Looking for the source of the noise, we find a crowd of students laughing.

"That's not funny Gray!"

"The fact on how you cried over cookies? Yeah, it is pretty funny!" A black-haired girl with red tips pouts while the table continues to laugh.

"Are they who we think they are?" Mercury asked.

"I believe they are." I smirk. What luck."From what Roman had told me, Mr. Gray is a 'Beast' and he's already nearing his enviable end and to his insanity. Now, I want him to be a asset. A pawn we can use."

"Now how do we do that?"

"Remember he's going insane. I'm sure he's desperate for a solution. That were we come in."

"So we have a cure?" Emerald and Mercury responded simultaneously.

"Yes and no. I think I have a idea on how we can fix it. So, we'll have to lie to him for a while."

"He'll kill us Cinder." Emerald spoke. I sigh, knowing that's a possibility.

"That the risk we have to take. Roman saw some great things when he was fighting. I believe that he'll help us tremendously."

"He murdered White Fang. What will happen when he finds our they work for us?" Mercury asked. I giggle.

"We'll just have to wait and see." We act like normal students however, I couldn't take my eyes off our target. How could a 17-year-old Beast be going through the insanity phase and be so happy? Gray turned his head and his eye met mine. I smiled deviously at him. He blinked or possibly winked at me and I chuckle.

 _If only I had a interest in you. Then you'd have a chance._

Me, Emerald and Mercury walk down a hall, safety stalking Mr. Gray, his friends had most likely gone off to do they're own trials. After commanding Mercury and Emerald to go back to the dorm, they shrug, or, more like Mercury shrugged. I increase my pace to catch up with my target and I slowly walk up to him. "Gray? Is it?" He stops when I mention his name. I walk sensually up to him and I trail my finger across his chest.

"That's me. And who are you?" He asks, scanning me.

"That isn't important for now. What happened to your eye?" I ask quietly, stepping closer to him and run my hand across his cheek.

"Don't you think your being a bit to forward? Your kinda in my personal space."

"I know you're a Beast." Gray went quiet as soon as I whispered in his ear. This way of getting him on my side isn't helping.

"Who, are, you? No one else really knows." The boy mumbled.

"Oh, I have my ways Gray. I also know what's going on in that _lovely_ head if ours." Gray shoves me to a wall roughly and grabs my shoulders.

"What do you want, Miss Cryptic?"

"To help you. I'm working on a cure known for… helping Beast's who are losing it." I say calmly however, I'm completely nervous. I have no idea what he could do to me if he found out I was lying.

"Your a liar." He moves his hands to my throat. "There is no cure. The only solution is death."

"How would yo-"

"My parents faced that fate." He growled. Fangs were beginning to show and his hair grew more.

"Well, there's a new solution. Come here at 8 pm tomorrow when you wish to understand." I hand him a paper and he releases me. I walk away but stop when I'm just out of viewing distance. "I'm sorry for you loss." I admit.

* * *

The next day I patiently wait for the crazy psycho that I'm trying to convince to join me. I sigh as Roman lit a cigar next to me. Neo, his bodyguard, sits on a wooden box. "Do you wanna make this abandoned warehouse more stuffy?" Roman shrugged and continued to inhale his lung killer. We hear distant footsteps and a shadow of a man grew into a figure.

"So, why are we here at a abandoned warehous-" Gray stopped in his tracks a he saw Roman. "You fuckin-"

"No, please Gra-" I try to calm the infuriated boy, but he beats me to the punch. Quite literally actually. He punches Roman square in the face, knocking the cigar and himself to the floor. Neo quickly gets up and readies her weapon but I step in her way. "All of you stop!" I turn to Gray his anger clearly shown.

"What the hell his he doing here? Huh?! You got somethin' to tell me, Miss Mysterous?"

"I will now." Roman and Neo looked at me with worry. "I want you to help us and then we help you."

"Excuse me?" He says anger still showing.

"We have the cure being worked on, however we need your help with certain…things."

"And those things are?"

"Things we need from the military or the academy." Gray groaned in pain and held his head. I look at him in wonder.

 _Seems the thing in his head is affecting him mentally and slightly physically._

He looks up at me with a evil smile, his eye was somehow a darker black then before. "Sure. Sounds fun." I smile but this seemed way to easy. "This will be interesting…wouldn't you say?" He says walking up to me. I softly shove him away while continuing the smile.

"Sorry handsome but, I don't and probably won't have a interest in you." I joke. Gray chuckles and throws his hands up.

"Ok. Whatever you say Miss…"

"Cinder. Cinder Fall."


	2. Chapter 2

After Gray's strangely instant cooperation, Mercury, Emerald and I return to our dorm.

"So is he gonna work with us or kill us?" Mercury sighed. I sit on my bed in our shared dorm.

"He seemed truthful in helping us. However, I have my doubts." Gray couldn't get out of my head ever since we left the warehouse. I informed him on what we want from him and he told me 'what ever I wanted'. I sigh as I close my scroll.

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay." Mercury stretched. Emerald and I agree and we head to sleep. Plans and objectives fill my mind as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Good evening, Cinder." Gray spoke as he walked past me.

"Good evening, Gray." We walk down a hall and a few students look at us. Whispers and rumors were spread. For instance; 'They look strange together' and, ' how'd he get a hot piece of ass and not me', etc. I chuckle on the last comment of me and Gray. "So, what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Well, since you've been here significantly longer than me, Mercury and Emerald, _and_ you are acquainted with Ozpin, we or I need certain access and things from around the school and Vale in general."

"So I'm another goon, huh?" I smile at him while shaking my head.

"Oh no, you'll be treated with a lot more respect then our…other 'goons'."

"Good." He smiles, glaring at a student that was staring at me, dumbstruck.

"Don't get cocky now. Roman told me what you could do but I haven't seen you in action."

"How will I 'prove' myself to you? Tag a wall? Egg a house? Cause some mischief?" He joked. I chuckled.

"No. I'll inform you around lunch time."

"Fine. Also, quit the whole secret agent talk. I'm not breaking into Atlas."

"Yet." I mumble.

Around lunch time I grab the boring food that they serve here and sit down. I scan the large room for Gray and I see him at the table where he was yesterday. I smile and send him a message by scroll. He reacts to it but doesn't move.

 _Damn it._

I sigh as I get up from my table and walk over to Gray's table. The residence looks at me strange while Gray turns around. I lean so I can whisper in his ear. "Meet me at the warehouse…you're robbing a dust shop." Gray smirks, easily mistaken as a happy gesture, however, it truly meant 'I'll do it.' I smiled and greeted the rest if the table with an upbeat smile while some of them waved back.

However one of them looked at me strangely. That scar on her eye intrigued me. I said my goodbye to Gray and walk off. The two blondes at the table immediately ask him who was I, but in different ways. The boy was more confused while the girl seemed proud.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

I yawn once again, waiting for Gray. "You sure he's to be trusted?" Roman groaned.

"Yes, for the hundredth time Roman."

"So why do we always meet up in the middle of this old ass warehouse?" A voice spoke up. Roman and I turned our heads to see Gray walking in. I smile and stand up.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Hey, I wanna do it. Plus I wanted to see your pretty face again." He joked. Roman chuckled as well.

"I like this kid. Sorry for the whole eye thing." The criminal apologized.

"I'm still gonna hold a grudge on that for a while. Anyways, what are we doin' Cinder?"

"As I said at your table, you are going to rob a dust store." Informing the young Beast seemed to keep the boy interested.

"Great."

"With Roman." I added.

"What the heck?!" Gray shouted. I chuckle at his random display of anger.

"I want you two, to be on equal ground. To work together efficiently." Gray groans and I grab his face, standing dangerously close to him.

"Relax. This is something you can handle, right?" I ask seductively. Gray looks away briefly before smiling.

"Damn right this is something I can handle." I smirk when his somewhat 'confidence' returns.

"Good. Now, get to work." I ordered.

"Whatever, Boss. Let's go, kid." Roman says while signaling Gray to follow him. Gray looked at me briefly and winked, or maybe blinked? Anyways, I wished them good luck. However, they won't, and shouldn't need it.

"Roman!" I yell.

"What?!"

"Bring him to our hideout afterward!"

"Whatever!" I sigh as they walk away, flickering flames while I walk to our 'secret hideout'.

* * *

 _God, how much longer?_

The two have been gone for two hours and I'm starting to get nervous. Just then I heard a familiar voice. "We're here! After waiting ten years to get some goons over." Gray yawned.

"Not my fault Junior was distracted."

"Hey, I know it's not your fault." Gray chuckled. I walk over to the two with a smug look on my face.

"Why'd you need Juniors men?" Gray smirked and pointed behind him. "Goodness! You have five truckloads if Dust?!" I say, surprising myself on how shocked I was.

"Yeah, me and Roman got bored so we hijacked some trucks, robbed a few stores, hit the strip club, solved world hunger, hid the truth of the solution and then we came back here." Gray joked.

"That better not be true."

"Well, only the first two, for the rest, we did solve world hunger." Roman went on with the joke, however, it did not please me.

"This isn't funny."

"Aww, relax Cinder. We got everything under control." My eyes burn and the heat in the warehouse builds up.

"You will _not_ tell me what to do!" I say sternly to Gray. He throws his hands up and laughs.

"Ok, Human Torch. I'm chill. Also, your welcome on robbing 5 extra stores blind. Not like I needed to do it, or even help you for that matter." He says the last sentence with venom. I feel slightly guilty. Relaxing, I move a stray hair out of my face.

"I apologize for my outburst."

"Meh. Whatever, hottie. I'm going back to Beacon. Can't let them be suspicious about the rat, now can they?" I smile as he walks off, sending me another wink.

"You hardly never apologize to me." Roman said. I turn to him unhappy.

"Well, your not the best person to apologize to. That, and you make stupid mistakes." I concluded.

"Nah, it ain't just that. There's something else, Cinder. I mean I know you want to be on his good side but, there might be some other plans your going with." I frown at him and walk closer.

"Whatever your thinking, you're wrong. And even if you were right, I'd only be doing it to keep him on our side." Roman chuckles while he walks away.

"Whatever you say. By the way." He stops walking for a second. "You two make a cute couple." He laughs and walks way and out of my sight. I blush at the comment.

 _I can't believe this._

I shake my head and head to a place to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, cool place ya got here," Gray said. "Really brings out the terrorist criminal side."

"Very funny. We may just be those things. May."

"Hey. I find that stuff _sexy_." He snarked.

"You really like to try to flatter me, huh?"

"What can I say?" We pass some White Fang soldiers and we reach a small room in the warehouse. Gray opens it and bows for me. I roll my eyes and chuckle as we walk in.

"Go ahead. Sit down." Gray shrugs and sits down in a chair. I follow with the action. "Now I want to talk about certain subjects."

"What about the birds and the bees, am I right!?" He says the last part loudly and I hear Roman laughing outside.

"You and sexual things. So strange." I quipped.

"What? Anyways, what's up?" He asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you really with me on this?" Gray stayed quiet for a minute. I rested my head in the palm of my hand, patiently waiting.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back from this."

"Look, lady, you are not helping the situation." I giggle. I notice his eye darkens again. He gives an evil smile like the one he gave me a few days ago.

"I'm positive."

"Really?" I say, sounding like I think he's lying.

"If I wasn't, I would've already told the authorities about you." I nod.

"Ok. We will still keep you on a close leash. Also, what does your team think? Do they know anything? Are they suspicious?" Gray shakes his head.

"Nah. Since I'm the type of guy that does really nothing but joke around and practice, they are pretty chill with me not doing anything. Also…" Gray sat up on his chair, he was now leaning towards me. "They aren't going to get hurt, right?" His voice turned somber. I look at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask?"

"They don't need to be hurt."

"Look Gray, if they get in our way we need to stop them."

"I _refuse_ for them to be killed." The boy objected.

"Oh, I have no reason to kill any of them."

 _Yet._

"Fine. What do you want me to do next?"

"I need you to come with me to Juniors club."

"You mean that man that got beat up by Yang?"

"Who?"

"A blonde chick that likes to be on fire." He explained.

"Oh. Then yes."

"Fine. Let's go." We stand again however I stop briefly.

"Wait. I'll change into something more-"

"Less intimidating?" He snickered.

"Sure. Now excuse me." I walk to a temporary room of mine and undress from my normal dress. I try to find clothes that are more, appealing to the normal eye but find an issue. I settle on a mix of bright and dark red shirt, with a small ember on it. I also find tight black jeans and combat boots. I look in the mirror briefly and see my half-naked form. Wearing black and red lace underclothes, I still see muscles on me, while still keeping my more _feminine_ looks. As for bust, it was a clear sight, however not like the Yang girl that Gray explained. Compared to that girl, I know Gray wouldn't care if I was slightly smaller.

 _Why am I thinking of that buffoon?_ _Focus._

I shake my head, riding the thought of the Beast out if my mind. I put on the clothes and huff in disappointment. The shirt was loose and it hung off my right shoulder a bit, revealing some skin and a small amount of my bust.

 _Whatever._

I walk out to see Gray blowing raspberries. "Let's go, child."

"Hey!" He sounded offended. "I like being a child." He smiled. After that, we left the warehouse filled with White Fang and, as Gray says it, goons.

We were slowly reaching Juniors club however, we received strange looks. Probably had something to do with Gray's eyepatch. He still walked happily as ever, as if he was a happy puppy. I shake my head in amusement as we reach the club. We walk in the smell of alcohol and smoke fill my nostrils, causing me to scrunch up face.

The loud music pounded my ears as we walk to the back of the club. Finding the room Junior is usually in from the many others, I knock on the door. "Quite the establishment this Junior guy has."

"Well, we use it to hide everything we stole, as well as hiding people." Gray grunts.

"Ok. Come in." A familiar gruff voice yells us to walk in. We enter and Gray closes the door while I take a seat on a couch in the room, Gray quickly joins me. "So, who's this?" Junior asked.

"This is-"

"My name's Gray, ok? I guess I'm like a rat for Beacon and a- what was it Cinder? A higher ranking goon?" I shake my head with a smile on my face.

"No silly. You're more important than that."

"Oh? Would you two mind informing me?" Junior interjected.

"Not yet Junior. Just know that he will be extremely important with our upcoming plans."

"Why aren't you telling _me_ about the _plans_ that I'm _involved_ in?" Gray blurted.

"Patience Gray. Patience." Gray sighs over dramatically and Junior laughs.

"Patience she says!" The boy turns to me. "That's the word that best explains our relationship!" Junior and I burst into a fit of laughter as Gray smiles

"Your not bad kid."

"Thanks… you." Junior shakes hands with Gray and we depart.

"Also Cinder," Junior says I turn around to look at him. "Fix your shirt. It looks like you just got screwed." He chuckled. I blushed and shoved Gray out as I fix myself. We walk to the Airship docks and board one, heading back to Beacon.

"So, what are you going to tell your teammates?" Gray thought for a second as we disembarked from the Airship.

"I'll say I had to meet an old friend. However, Weiss will get even more suspicious. Actually, now that I think about it, Weiss has been looking at me strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" I wonder.

"Don't worry, she's not a problem yet. Just when I look at her, she blushes then looks away." I giggle while Gray looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Seems you've won the attention of a Schnee." I theorized.

"Wow. I don't believe that for a second." The boy stated.

"You should we could maybe use that to our advantage."

"No. Let's not do that." We stop at his dorm, overhearing what seemed to be a bear sleeping. "Well, I'll see what other 'nefarious' deeds we'll do."

"Actually I have something that you will have to go thorough."

"And that would be?" He seemed interested.

"A… alteration of our Beast properties." Gray quickly went to a smile to a stern look.

"What alterations?"

"Relax. I have an idea on how you can do things for me without being recognize-"

"Just tell me."

"Infusing red dust with your claws." Gray scoffs and looks away.

"Gray. Things will make people remember that Beast's are still at large. And most people don't know that you have non-infused claws, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then they won't mistake you as who you are going to be."

"'Who I'm going to be'?" He said like it was the dumbest thing I've said. He smirks while walking up to me again.

"Well, most people aren't going to call you Gray. They might call you something silly."

"Like the…uh, Burning Beast?"

"Yeah. The Burning Beast."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gray's POV:_**

After my talk with Cinder I head back to my dorm, where a certain heiress is probably waiting.

 _Does Weiss have a attraction towards me?_

 **For Dust Sake, Face The Facts! We Could Use This To Our Advantage.**

 _Your right. Sounds like a plan._

 **Good.**

I reached my dorm and opens it quietly, making sure that no one woke up. However, a familiar white haired girl seemed to be waiting for me. The rest of the conversation I had with Cinder about Weiss filled my mind.

* * *

 _"How long has she had this, infatuation with you?"_

 _"Uh, ever since I got my eye stabbed." Cinder nodded. "Why, do you ask?"_

 _"That was a while ago, Gray. Her feelings maybe made up and turned into something more." I chuckled at the thought. "Gray if so, we could really use this to our advantage."_

 _"Like what? Kidnap her and use her as a ransom for more Dust?" She stares at me with that look. I sigh in annoyance. "Darn it. I had to open my mouth." Cinder turns her back on me and walks away, I notice she swayed her hips more than usual._

* * *

"Gray. Can I speak to you?"

 _Shoot._

"Uh, sure Weiss. So we need to go somewhere private or?"

"Just outside." Crap, she's been thinking about something for a while now. My consciousness imagines Cinder dressed in a devil outfit, suited with a red pitchfork. She lays on my shoulder and looks at me seductively, like she usually does.

'Gray, this is your chance. Do it.' She moans in ear. I then focus on how hot Cinder would look in a outfit like that.

 **God, You're A Pervert. Focus. We Have A Schnee To Seduce.**

I shake my head and the devil Cinder vanishes. Weiss stands up and walks to the door and I follow her. Closing the door, I look at her with fake worry.

 _Ok, we gotta look like we're nervous around her._

 **Good Illusion.**

"G-Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Over the past months we've known each other-" I tune her out the my mind goes back to devil Cinder. The imaginative woman lied on my shoulder and glared at me, the top half of her dark red suit was open, revealing more of her chest.

 **Gray! Pay attention!**

I shake my head again and the Voice informs me on what I missed.

 _So she said something about she has a crush on me?_

 **Correct. Now You Have To Flirt With Her Just Like You Do With Cinder.**

 _But I'm trying to seduce her so that would involve-_

 **Kissing Her Upfront.**

 _She'll slap me!_

 **Look At Her. She Won't Do Such A Thing. Trust Me.**

Weiss shifts and moves uncomfortably as I close the distance between us. She looks up at me, her so called confidence vanishing. "G-Gray-" I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her towards me. She instinctively puts her hands on my chest and gives a small panicked shriek. I grab her chin and raise it and she looks at me nervously.

Well, time to go with the plan.

I graze her lips lightly and she jumps at the action. Quickly, she melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. My tongue pokes her lips and she grants me entrance. Our tongues battle for control and I quickly won. Weiss sighs softly as I explore her mouth. I disconnect for her and I can hear a faint whining from her. "Gray, I-"

"We should keep this a secret, ok?" I have to say, Weiss is a good kisser. Plus, she's actually pretty hot, too. But, she's not who I'm after. We head to sleep and I sigh under my breath.

"Unbelievable." I close my eyes, thinking of what Cinder is going to do to me tomorrow.

* * *

After dealing with the boring task that is Beacon, and dealing with Weiss' countless assaults, I head towards the Super Secret Warehouse of Doom as I call it. I enter and look for Cinder. However, I run into Roman. "Hey, kid." He chuckled.

"Roman, where's Cinder?"

"Oh, she's upstairs." He points to a room upstairs. "Good luck with whatever she wants from you."

"What? She didn't tell you?" Roman scoffed.

"Hell no. She doesn't tell me shit."

"Sorry about that." I give him a brief handshake and we part ways.

 **Hmmm, I Don't Like Him.**

 _Whatever, let's just find Cinder._

I walk upstairs, just realizing that this warehouse was much bigger than your standard rundown warehouse. I reach the room Roman pointed to and I knock softly. A familiar soothing voice fills the air, informing me to come in. Opening the door, I'm greeted by my good friend and boss, Cinder.

"Good evening, Gray. I'm guessing you want to go through with the Dust infusion?" I nod before sitting down on a couch, the one of many things to sit on in the room.

"Also, I have Weiss wrapped around my finger. I thought it would be harder but she seemed easy to fool. Surprise, surprise." Cinder raised a eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell." She smiled.

"Well, it was pretty simple really. All I really did was make out with her and ta-dah! She's all mine." I smirk. I notice Cinder's eye twitch briefly before she returned to her normal calm expression.

"Interesting. Well, I must say good job Gray. Now about the Dust infusion." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry to say it's more complicated than what it seems. You need you claws out and you shirt and coat need to go." I shrug and stand up, taking off my black trench coat and dark gray shirt and undershirt, leaving me with just my pants. My hands reform and grow into my nightmarish claws. Long hair travels up my arms and covering them in a dark gray fur. The hair moves up my back and up to my face. My face get more rough and my lips disappear, leaving a extra set of razor sharp teeth. My eye fills with black.

Cinder stared at me in awe before smiling evilly. "I love that smile." I say, my voice had a more monster twist to it. Cinder looked into my eye before placing a hand over my bare chest.

"I if I see this more often, then you'll be seeing this smile more often." I move one of my hands to her face, cupping her cheek. She scoffs and moves away. "Let's not get distracted, shall we? We have work to do."

"When ever your ready".

* * *

I look in the mirror seeing the strange difference on my Beast form. "Now, there maybe some small side effects but, there shouldn't be a problem." I continue to stare at myself. My arms had singes and burn marks, leaving behind a burnt smell. However, the smell wasn't disgusting, more soothing and relaxing. There was orange lines running across my veins, the Dust in my blood. I move my arms to see the travel up to my back and end off there. "One thing about the Dust is that with every swipe flames will grow from your hands. And the angrier you get, the stronger the flame." She notices me staring at myself and walks over to me.

Cinder wraps her arms behind me for a second, before sliding her left hand into mine. I start to relax and the claws, fur, orange lines and burnt smell vanish. Cinder interlocked her hand mine, while trailing her other hand across my right shoulder. "Are you going to be okay with this?" She rests her head on my left shoulder. I turn my head slightly to look at her.

"I'll be fine. Good thing I can hide this."

"Are you going to take Weiss Schnee seriously with this 'dating'?" Such a question from Cinder of all people made me laugh.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Cinder scoffs before letting go of my hand and moving in front of me.

"Jealous? Of her? I could take you if I wanted to." She says getting closer and lowering her voice. She grips my shoulders and gives me that evil smirk again that I see in the mirror.

"Than why don't you?" I growl, grabbing the woman and pushing her to a wall, planting my hands on her hips. We stare into each others eyes for a while until I make a move. I lower my head to her and she lifts her head to mine. The kiss felt like fire, a burning sensation. Not like the feeling of a first kiss, it was literally burning…and I wanted more.

Much more.

I craved for more. I pull her closer and Cinder smiles into the long peck. We break off and look at each other. She smirks before grabbing my head and pulling it down to her lips. "You're are, going, and will be mine and mine alone. Understood?" She whispered.

Smirking was the only reaction I could do. The woman then bites my ear before letting go. "Good. Now leave, you have Weiss waiting for you." I grab her chin and kiss her shortly before grabbing my clothes and leaving. Closing the door, the Voice enters my mind again.

 **Pretty Eventful Two Days, Huh?**

 _Oh, they're just gonna get better and better. And I can't wait to see._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gray's POV:_**

"So, your telling me, that Weiss Schnee wanted to fuck, however you said no, and she jumped the shit out of you?"

"Hey, I was shocked too! Also, she felt like I 'missed out' and had an idea to not make me feel 'left out'." I explained while sinking in my chair, or couch. Roman and I were at the Great Warehouse and honestly, do they even have a place to hang out besides here? Everywhere I look, there's a White Fang member.

"Was it jerking you off?" Roman asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Nah." I say while sitting back in my chair.

"What'd she do? I mean, I have a idea."

"She blew me." Roman bursted into laughter.

"Oh, who knew the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was really-"

"Horny?"

"That and extremely sexual." I sigh.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd be like that either. Don't tell Cinder. Or she'll kill me and Weiss, and probably you."

"Tell me about what?" Cinder asked suddenly. She was leaning on the door frame and was staring at me with interest. Still in her lovely Beacon uniform.

"Did I ever tell you, you look really sexy in that uniform?" I say, trying to change the subject. Cinder smirks and glides towards me. Roman saw this as a chance to high-tail it, and he quickly took the chance. I mouthed 'don't you leave me' but he only smiled and ran out, cane in hand. Cinder sat down next to me and gently moved my face so I was looking at her.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me." I quickly shake my head, absolutely terrified. Cinder maneuvered herself so she was sitting on my lap, legs across mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at me with those beautiful eyes. "Gray. Please." She says in a pleading manner. It doesn't sound right coming from her, but it melts my defenses.

"Weiss got, intimate, with me."

"Explain." She demanded, the pleading voice vanishing.

"She, uh um, she…"

"Spit it out, Gray."

"She blew me! Jesus!" Cinder's smirk faltered briefly before smiling again.

"Funny. Did you enjoy it?" I look down in shame.

"Please don't remind me." I sounded like a scared kid, talking to his mother.

"Did. You. Enjoy. It?" She repeated slowly, gripping my chin.

"I mean, kinda. A guy is going to enjoy getting his dick sucked, that's just how it works! Please don't kill me." I plead. Cinder chuckles half-heartedly. I hold my tongue from saying a snarky remark about her being jealous. "Am I gonna die?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." Cinder soothed, Moving her legs on the opposite sides of me, pushing me back into the couch. I sigh in relief.

"Thank god."

"However, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with my dog."

"Uh…what's the dogs name?" I ask confused. I think I know the answer. Cinder leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Gray is his name."

 _Oh shit._

She bites my ear hard before moving to my lips. Her kisses always had a burning sensation to them, and I couldn't seem to get enough of it. I move my hands to her waist and she moves hers to my shoulders.

Cinder bites my bottom lip and slowly pulls away. "Ah!" I shout quietly as she pulls away more, stretching my lip. She finally let's go and smiles evilly at me, scaring me. She engages me with another kiss however she moves her hands up to the back of my head, raking my hair. Her tongue slithered out of her mouth and pokes mine, I open my mouth allowing her in.

While our tongues battled, I slid my hands down to her rear. However, I didn't grab it in fear that I'll be annihilated. I move one hand to the back of her head and I tangle it in her smooth hair. I fall sideways with her so I'm on my back and laying on the couch. Cinder moves again, into a more comfortable position. I try to pull away from the kiss, needing air but Cinder had other plans. She kept the kiss significantly longer then anticipated, and I was losing air. She finally disconnected from me and I gasped for air. Once I recovered my breath I looked at Cinder who was smiling deviously while unbuttoning my shirt. "So you wanna be like that, huh?" I gasped.

"Like what?" She asks innocently while finishing undoing my Beacon uniform shirt. Deciding to show her and I flip our positions, so now she's on her back and I'm on top of her. I pepper kisses down her neck and back up, as well as sneaking a hand under her. Cinder sighs as I continue. I grip her rear and she arches her back, giving me a opportunity to move my other arm. I grab one of her breasts and she gasps before moaning softly. Like music to my ears.

I kiss her lustfully before invading her mouth, exploring the new region. She gives a excited squeak as she wraps a leg around my waist, with her additional arms around my neck.

I unbuttoned her shirt, discarding the useless article. The woman was barely wearing it and she showed off her dark orange and black lace bra. I kissed down to the sexy piece of clothing and around it. Cinder's sighs informed and encouraged me to continue. At this point I was starting get aroused and Cinder took notice of that. As I took off the alluring piece of upper clothing, Cinder discarded my shirt. I wrapped my lips around her breast while playing with the other.

Cinder gasped and exhaled loudly with pleasure. "Oh, god." Cinder switches our places again, wanting to regain control. I keep my lips around her breast and my hands busy with the rest of her wonderful body. Her nails dig into my shoulders and I give a short groan of pain. She smirks as she claws down my arm, stopping once she realized the arm was near her rear.

Removing my hand from her breast and went to pull down her skirt however, a high-pitched beep stopped me. I sigh, annoyed as I fished out my scroll. Sitting up I you turn the hunk of junk, while Cinder moved behind me, nibbling my neck and up to my ear. Checking it, I notice a familiar name show up on my scroll. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"Fuckin' Weiss. She's wondering where I am."

"Tell her your busy." Cinder says unamused almost annoyed. She wants to continue just as bad as I do.

"I already di-ah! Damn it woman! What's up with you and hurting me?"

"One of my kinks." She whispered.

"Great. Another woman that has a weird kink. Weiss likes things rough! Also she said to head back to Beacon." I groaned while getting up. Cinder got off of me and reached for her bra.

"Disappointing. I was having fun playing with you."

"Just so I know, are we gonna have a safe word or anything? Because clearly you're the dominant type." I joked while buttoning up my shirt.

"We'll see." She purred hiding those wonderful breasts.

 **Jesus. You're Better Then That You Perv.**

 _Shut up you._

"Well, I'm all for it as long as I'm the dominant one. Runs in my blood." I chirped.

"Looks like this is going to be a interesting relationship."

"I'll say." I smirk while grab her rump and pulling her towards me. She shakes her head and hold my face.

"Go be with Weiss." She kisses me one last time before shoving me to the door.

"Well, I love you too!" I snarked. Cinder chuckles and watches me leave.

"Uh-huh."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gray POV_**

A few weeks have passed and Cinder's plan has come finally into effect. The stage? The dance that was in a few hours. She had already informed me on what I was doing.

* * *

 _"Gray, you will be going to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, and grab a certain thing that we want."_

 _"And that would be?"_

 _"Don't worry, you know it because it's the only thing that would interest you."_

 _"So, you basically mean it's gonna be something cool."_

 _"Yes." She said slowly. "You and small words."_

 _"Look lady, I not much of a fan when it comes to big ass words." She giggled._

 _"Fine. I think you should head back to your dorm. Weiss is probably your date, correct?"_

 _"Yup. See ya'. Oh! Have fun at the dance."_

* * *

I struggled to put on an ashy tie while looking in the mirror. I was wearing a ash colored suit and tie, thanks to Cinder. I was also wearing a pair of jet black dress pants. For my eyepatch, I wore a new ash colored patch with a dark orange 'X' in it. Weiss passed by, and noticed my struggling. Sighing, she walked in. "Need help, silly?" I smile.

"Yeah. I'm terrible with ties." Weiss turned me around and I got a chance to look at her. Weiss was wearing a simple dress, a beautiful white dress that went down to her knees. There was a black stripe across her stomach that made her look stunning. Well, that was a overstatement. "You look good." Weiss blushes as she finishes.

"Idiot. I'm done."

"Don't run back to your cold shell." I say.

"Let's go, then." She commands while hooking my arm with hers.

* * *

 ** _Cinder POV_**

"Man, you must be pretty jealous of Weiss right now." Mercury yawned while fixing his bowtie, with Emerald's help of course. I chuckle at the remark.

"Oh, Mercury. You're _very_ funny." I grab a pencil and grip it tightly, then the pencil's tip becomes engulfed in a small flame. I then threw it at Mercury, however he moves his head out of the way. He looks at me nervously and I smirk evilly.

 _Gray loves this smile. Ugh, focus Cinder. As much as we want to, we can't think about that burning buffoon for tonight._

I sigh and glare at the panicked pair. "Never, and I mean _never_ , say I'm jealous of that white-haired girl." Mercury and Emerald nod quickly before I left.

 _Ridiculous, I may be jealous of her 'dating' Gray, but soon he'll be all mine. And mine alone._

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

Me and Weiss arrive at the dance and instantly we greeted by Yang and Ruby. "Hey, guys! Ya' made it!" Yang beams. Weiss sighs.

"Yeah we did. You guys have dates?"

"Nah, we don't need no man to show us a good time!" Yang poses and offers a hand to Ruby, who quickly slaps it. "However, it would be nice it there was." Yang enthusiasm faltered greatly along with Ruby. Me and Weiss share a laugh before heading in.

"Hey, just so you know, I'm not much of a dancer." I whisper in her ear. Weiss looks up and smiles.

"Looks like I'm not alone." As we head further into the dance, I look around for the three most shady-est people in Beacon, excusing team CRDL. After finding the wonderful jet black hair I love to see, I think of a way to ditch Weiss. "Hey, I'll be right back, K?" I ask while kissing her. She blushes and nods quickly.

 **Silly Girl**

I walk off and try to find the beautiful set of hair again.

 _Bingo._

Walking up to Cinder, I go up behind and wrap my arms around her, pulling her really close to me. Cinder jumps before relaxing. "Hello, Gray."

"Did you miss me, Miss Feugo?"

"Such, a cheesy name. And yes, I kinda did."

"Man, I'm rubbin' off on you. Your vocabulary is faltering." She spins around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I take it you're 'date' is Weiss?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"You can break it up with her. And I have just the idea." I reach down to her rear and smirk.

"And that would be?" She leans in to kiss me and I do the same. We nearly close the distance but a eruption of yells and screams happens. She bends my head down forcefully and whispers in my ear. "Go now. Through the balcony. You can use the rooftop from the other side."

"Why do you have to play with my emotions like that?" She answers by giving me a burning smooch, staring into my eye while she did it. Breaking away, she shoves me.

"Go, now." I give a thumbs up and run to the balcony. I take off my shirt and tie and hide it in a good place. I then climb to the rooftop and switch to my burning self. My body felt like it was on fire briefly before I switched.

I look at my hands and see my claws and overgrown fur singed and burned. "Good. Let's get to work." I then run to the next rooftop to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower.

 _God damn, that's a tongue twister. Hey, Voice. Try saying 'Cross Continental Transmit System Tower' ten times as fast._

 **Focus, Gray.**

 _Fine. Jerk._

 **I Couldn't Even Do It If I Tried.**

* * *

 ** _Ruby POV_**

After seeing what all the commotion was I decided to get some fresh air. Dances weren't a things that I was big on, but this one was actually not that bad. Walking out to the balcony, smell something burnt. It was a mix of fur and skin. I then saw a ember float pass me. More passed by and burnt pieces of fur flew by as well. "Wha?"

I hold my hand out to grab one of the many floating flames and I catch a burnt piece of fur. I then inhale sharply before moving my hand away from the fur. Looking up I see a shadow with a faint orange light on it run by a rooftop. The burning thing ran by like a animal and then ran out of sight. "I gotta follow that thing."

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

I find the CCTST and find a two guards protecting the front door.

 **Kill Them.**

 _What do you think I was going to do? Knock them out?_

 **I Like This New You.**

 _Thank Cinder._

I leap from the rooftop onto a guard, landing on top of him. The guard next to him raised his rifle, aiming at me. In order to stop him, I gripped the guard under me and raised him in front of me. The guard's friend didn't realize it in time and opened fire.

After the brief hail of bullets, I tossed the lead-filled corpse and walked towards the next dead man. The guard aimed once again, but I grabbed the muzzle of his rifle. The metal on the weapon grew hotter and hotter, to the point where it was a orangey red, practically melting. The guard screamed in pain before thrashing away from the melted weapon.

Putting an end to the poor fool's suffering, I rip my hands through his body, the heat and small flames on my arms and fur burned and even cauterized him. However, the burning pain never hit the man, probably because he was dead when my hands ripped though his body, like a something ripping through wet tissue paper.

I throw the once impaled guard next to his friend and I walk inside, meeting more guards.

* * *

 ** _Ruby POV_**

After following where the thing relatively went, I heard gunfire. It was near the CCTST. Instantly, I pick up the pace, scared. "What's going on?"

* * *

 ** _Gray POV._**

After taking care of more 'guards ', I take a elevator up to the CCTST. There were some more pests but I quickly took care of them. However, I left a very satisfying mess in the elevator. Let's just say, 'some' blood, had got on the walls and a man was, dismembered in a few areas. As for the other one. It's going to be real hard to get gray matter of the floor…and the wall…and the ceiling.

Upon arriving at the top of the tower, I look for the right terminal to 'hack'. I basically look for the one that looks the most important. I find one that stands out and I shake off my burning body and begin gaining access to the whole tower.

"That was easier than expected."

 **No Kidding.**

I then hear the elevator reach my floor.

 _Who the fuck is that?_

The elevator doors reveal Ruby with Crescent Rose at the ready. She coughs and waves her hand in front of her face, Moving embers and burnt fur out of her face. "Gray? Oh, nah your not Gray." Turns out the fire look worked. That and I look me like a nightmare. I roar and transform my hands into they're burning Beast claws. "Yep. You're definitely not Gray."

* * *

 ** _Weiss POV_**

 _Where is Gray?_

I find Yang and get her attention. "Yang. Have you seen Gray?"

"No I haven't. Have you seen Ruby?"

"She went to the balcony and then vanished. Why?"

"Because I'm worried where she is."

"Don't worry. She's probably fine."

"I don't know, Ruby can be…Ruby when it comes to parties."

* * *

 ** _Cinder POV_**

"Gray. We got someone leaving." I informed the boy, hearing grunting.

 _'Ugh, who is it? I'm kinda-Rrah! Busy right now!'_

"Ironwood."

 _'Well, I got what we want. I just have to deal with this rascal.'_

"Who, are you fighting?"

 _'One of the students.'_

"Well, hurry up. I don't want you being in jail." I command.

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

"Ah!" Ruby yelped as I kicked her into a wall. I swipe at her, but she quickly dodges and I slash clean through a wall. The wall leaked out molten steel as I snapped my head to Ruby.

 **Rip Her To Shreds!**

I launch my self at her and she barely dodge. Spinning around, I dug my hand into the floor and I slice through the floor. I keep spinning however, kicking up molten metal around me. Ruby gets hit with said molten metal and staggers, leaving me a opportunity to take her down. I run at her yelling, somehow getting extremely angry. The flames grow brighter and burn more intensely, causing more pain and I get angrier.

I slam my fist into her stomach, scorching her dress and burning her all over. She hits a wall hard and slides down unconscious, her weapon clattered towards her. I look at her to see the burns weren't to extensive, which they weren't. I hear the elevator ascend again and I look for a way out. I smash a window and look back to see Ironwood. The general ran to Ruby's side and glared at me, scanning me entirely. I smirk evilly before jumping down, out of the CCTST.

* * *

I sprint back to the dance and quickly switch back to my normal self, the burnt smell and embers disappearing. I find my shirt and tie and quickly put them on. Luckily, my tie cooperated with me and looked semi-decent. "We're good." I inform Cinder. "Have a nice night, lovely." I then find Weiss and sneak up behind her. I move my hands to her waist and she squeals before turning around.

"God, Gray don't do that." A few minutes pass and a slow dance song turns on. Weiss looks at me and giggles while I bowed.

"Shall I have this dance, m'lady?"

"You shall." She went along with it. I hold her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We slowly danced as I smiled internally, laughing that now knew what I did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gray's POV**_

Weeks passed since the dance and my little 'adventure'. I was able to break things up with Weiss, in a non-suspicious way. What I did was, I basically grew distant with her. Weiss still tried to 'keep it going' but, we eventually 'broke up'. Strangely, Weiss doesn't seem to think we were done for. But, I have a idea on showing her.

 **You'll Have To Wait Until This Class Is Over**

 _Thanks, Captain Obvious._

 **Act You Age, Gray**

 _Whatever, shut up so I can pay attention._

* * *

After a boring class, I went to find a certain raven haired woman. I quickly found her, possibly walking to her dorm. I sneak up behind and block her eyesight with my hands. She sighs and turns her head slightly. "Could you possibly be more childish?" She smirked. I softly bit her neck and smiled.

"No. I could be much worse. I am extremely perverted, though. I definitely know _you_ know." She chuckled while moving my hands from her eyes. The woman turns around and smiled seductively, a common thing that she alwas seemd to be a expert on. "So, what do you want?" I pretend to be hurt.

"Oh, Cinder. I just wanted to see my owner! How must you hurt my heart this way!" I then posed over dramatically. She giggled and grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks and making my lips pucker.

"So I'm your owner, huh?" She seemed to take my joke literally, but I decided to go along with it.

"Bark." I say in a monotone voice. She leans close and I smell a faint fire. She looks at me with those burning eyes. "Uh, I feel like something good and/or bad is gonna happen."

"We'll find out." She then whispers in my ear. "Come with me." She let's go of my face and walks away. I turn around and saw a few strands of white hair flee the corridor.

 **Uh, Oh.**

 _Well, I guess she's gone._

 **Good Riddance.**

"Gray." Cinder called. I turn around and follow her. She swayed her hips more then usual and I laughed. "You tryin' to seduce me?" She turned her head and glared at me.

"I don't need to. I did when you saw me." I nod in defeat and continue to follow her.

"Are you taking me to some sort of sex dungeon?"

"God, you are perverted. We're going to my dorm." Cinder sighs.

"Is Mercury and Emerald there?"

"No."

"How do you-"

"I asked them before you blinded me."

"Oh." We reach her dorm door and she goes to unlock it. I stop her by turning her around and push her up on the door.

"Gray." She speaks up with a bored expression. "What are you doing?" I kiss up her neck, go her ear.

"I guess getting started with your 'playing" with me?" I say confused. This woman is extremely weird.

 _'Playing with her pet'? It sounds hot but, ugh_.

 **It Does Sound Awkward. But Intriguing.**

 _You and Cinder with your big words._

She opens the door and I walk in. We walk into her dorm and, wow. It is empty. "Holy hell. All there is, is the beds and dressers. What the hell?"

"We aren't in here all the time. We're mainly at the-"

"Magic Warehouse of Wonder?"

"Yes." She said confused.

"So, why the fuck are we here?" I question was somewhat answered when she dragged me to what I guessed was her bed. She forcefully sat me down and straddled me, placing my hands on her hips as she threw one of her arms around my neck. She mashed her lips with mine, while pushing me back causing me to fall backwards. Moving further than what I expected, Cinder goes for my shirt. Unbuttoning said shirt, Cinder kisses up to my ear.

"Your all mine now."

"I'm both glad and terrified at the same time. So, what are we gonna do?" I ask tugging at her short skirt.

"Everything I want to do. Understood?" She said menacingly while nibbling my ear. My shirt was finally unbuttoned and Cinder moved it out of the way, revealing my chest. She smirked and kissed up and down with the occasional pinch or bite. I groan after every infliction of pain as the woman then moves upwards, pecking me passionately, while slithering her tongue into my mouth.

While we were battling for the dominance of the kiss, I decided to finally do something besides. Holding the kiss, I roll over so that I'm on top. Cinder growls with both a mix of lust and anger. I know she loves to be in control, but it's so much better when she's not. The control freak moves her hands but I quickly grabbed them, moving them above her head. I made sure her arms were completely stretched.

Her shirt lifted up slightly, most likely due to her arms and the piece of clothing revealed her smooth stomach. I slowly pepper light kisses across her stomach. Cinder sighs and groans, loving and hating this at the same time. I trail my other hand up her body and she shivers slightly. "Excited?"

"Shut up and continue." She demanded. Even being caught in this position, she still orders. I unbutton her shirt exposing her bra and I smirk evilly. "Come on, Gray." Cinder sighed.

"Well then, prepare to probably enjoy this." I said in a goofy voice.

 **Shut Up. Your Killing The Mood.**

 _Ah, your no fun._

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

I sigh as I roll in my bed more. I'm all alone in my dorm, Yang and Blake were doing Dust knows what, and Weiss still hasn't come back. I snuggle with my covers and sigh, closing my eyes, relaxed by the warmness. My eyes snap open and throw the covers off when a recent memory fills my mind.

 _So much blood. That heat. And that…thing._

Whatever was at the Tower during the dance has been filling my mind and dreams with those… grotesque images. The floating embers and fur, that rough skin, the orange flames that could be seen from outside it's body. That sinister, evil, murderous, smile that extended past the normal limits of lips.

And it's hands. It's hands were overgrown with burnt, flowing hair and fur. Of course it was burning slightly.

 _Ozpin somewhat believed me._

After I woke up from fighting that thing, Ironwood and Professor Ozpin were there and they interrogated me. I told then what happened and Ozpin was confused. 'How could it have gotten in?' Ironwood quickly explained and the two quickly came to a agreement. Of course, they didn't tell me, but I knew it wouldn't be something good. The two ordered me to keep my mouth shut about the incident and I followed said order.

The door to my room flew open, breaking me from my trance. Looking over my bunk it revealed Weiss, who seemed to have been crying. Her makeup was destroyed, and her eyes were puffy. "W-Weiss? Are you ok?"

"Yes R-Ruby. I'm f-f-fine." I move so my legs are hanging off the bunk.

"No. Somethings wrong. Tell me." She shakes her head quickly but seems to be breaking down again. She starts to cry and dives into me, hugging me tightly as she sobs.

"G-Gray, h-h-h-he…"

"Shh, relax. You don't have to tell me just yet." Weiss continued to sob for 30 minutes, until her sobs turned to panicked breathing. "Are you ok?" I asked soothingly while rubbing her back. She nodded in my shoulder and began to speak. "

G-Gray. He moved on."

"You two did break up right?"

"Yes, but I think he's _moved_ on _during_ my relationship with him." My eyes widened when she said that.

Gray wouldn't do that…right? He has been leaving a lot.

"What makes you say that?"

"I was going to ask him something, but I turned the corner to see him right behind a girl and blocking her eyes. At first I thought they were just good friends, but then the girl turned around and grabbed his face."

"Maybe they're really good friends." I thought.

"I don't think so Ruby. She then told him to follow her to her dorm." Weiss started to break up again but held it together.

"Oh. Weiss I'm so sorry."

"Maybe I was to quick, we did dive right in."

"Weiss don't doubt yourself. Your hearts broken and you need it to heal. Try not to think about Gray."

"Ruby, I think I was about to fall in love with him." I sat there silently as Weiss cried until she dosed off into sleep. I moved her to her bed while I think.

 _Gray wouldn't cheat on her, would he? Of course he wouldn't! This is Gray we're talking about! I grew up with him ever since I was born! He wouldn't ever._

* * *

 _ **Cinder POV**_

I moan loudly as Gray thrust against me with one finger. We decided not to do the real deal until we were in a secluded or quiet spot, and not in a school for killing Grimm. I pant as Gray continues. I command the boy to go faster, however it sounds more like a plead then a order. I grip the back of his head and pull him towards me kissing him with lust in my mind.

Love is out of the question…for now at least. Last time I fell in love, it was a big mistake and left me broken. I break away and smile. "Come on Gray! Put more enthusiasm into it! I'm not Weiss!" I spit, getting the reaction I want.

"Ooh. Okay." Gray smirks, then thrusts faster and harder adding a second finger into the mix. I throw my head back and prepare to shout in pleasure, but Gray grabs my head and yanks me up like I'm a doll, kissing me a forcefully sliding his tongue into me. I sigh into his mouth as he doesn't stop with the fingering, as well as gripping my hair tightly, the pain blinded by pleasure and lust. We disconnect with a smack and I fall on my back again. I feel myself reaching climax and I start to buck my hips, squirming. I warn the boy while raking my hair. Sounds of pleasure slip out of my mouth more and more as I reach my climax.

Gray comes to a stop and kisses up my body, stopping at my bust for a second. I pull him away and into a forceful kiss, burning it into his lips and mind. We pull away a inch, but change our minds and reconnect, the kiss becoming more aggressive. The happens once again, but the third time we finally break apart. I go to fetch my clothes, Gray assisting me. "So, do you have any work for me?" He yawned as I finished fastening my bra.

"No. Nothing yet." He groans like a five-year-old. "Don't worry. We don't need to have you in jail or be discovered here."

"But being here is so boorring."

"Patience, Gray." I glance at the clock in my room and notice it's pretty late. "You should go."

"Aw, I wanna stay though. Plus, it's really awkward at my dorm."

"I'm sorry. But I don't want to spread controversy."

"I do though. Gray and Cinder: The Burning Couple." The boy bellowed.

"Silly. Now, go. Before I change my mind."

"Ooh~ Showing your good side?" He said as he opened the door and I followed him. He turned around and grabbed my chin, lightly raising it and kissed me softly. "'Night, Cinder."

"Goodnight, Gray." I smiled as I watched him while leaning on the door frame.

 _It would be embarrassing to see someone out here while I'm half naked._

Not even a second later a kid walked by with red cheeks. The way I was leaning, made a clear shot of my rear end, luckily I was wearing black and orange underwear. I giggled softly and closed the door, going to find some pajamas. As I got dressed I thought of Gray for a second. His goofy smile, his silly words, his body…I quickly shake my head of these vile thoughts.

'Love is not a option. Not again. I don't know what could happen with him.'

We have to find out sooner or later. My heart interjected and began arguing with my brain.

'No, we don't. We could use him for sex.'

That's not right. Also, I believe Cinder has already fallen for the one-eyed boy.

"This is so confusing." I sound like a typical high school girl. I sigh loudly as I lay down in my bed. "Unbelievable. I couldn't have fallen for Gray."

* * *

 _ **Gray POV**_

 _God damn! These hallways are so empty!_

I walk through the halls to my dorm, much to my disappointment. Honestly, I'd rather be with Cinder then be awkward with Weiss.

 **Well, We Had To Go Back At Some Point**

 _Yeah, yeah._

I reach my dorm and open it, finding all of my teammates asleep.

 _Good, less drama._

I quickly take off my shirt and pants, quickly putting on my Ursa pajamas. Before I lay down, Ruby wakes up. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Uh, sure." I groan under my breath.

 _Damn it._

We walk out into the hall and Ruby leans on the door. "What's up?"

"Were you cheating on Weiss?"

"What? No. I would never."

"Really? Because what Weiss said is something completely different." Ruby's tone sounded annoyed.

"Ruby where's this coming fro-"

"Gray. Just tell the truth. Please. I won't judge you." My face turned stern and slightly annoyed.

"Ok. I did. I did cheat on her. I'm sorry but I did."

"Why? Was she not good enough for you?" Ruby winced when she said that, regretting it immediately. "Gray I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Unbelievable. You're letting _her_ get in between us? _Our_ friendship? Over a partner you've had for a short time." I laughed before moving her out of the way and walked in. "By the way. She was to much for me." I lied. I walked back to my bed and closed my eyes.

 _This relationship is ruining my friendship with Ruby._

 **It Has To Break At Some Point. Either Way, There's No Turning Back Now**

 _I know...I know..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ruby POV**_

I open my eyes and yawn. Luckily, we don't have any classes today, so today can be my favorite day: Relax Day. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sluggishly walk to the bathroom. I start to brush my teeth, energy coming back with every movement. Once done, I spit out the remaining toothpaste and smile. The rest of my team wakes up, besides the only guy on the team. Gray must have left early, probably to see his girlfriend. Last nights memories fill my mind again, upsetting me.

 _Gray, cheated on Weiss. I guess I don't know him to well._

Yang suddenly jolts awake and yawns loudly. "Goood Morning team RWBY! Hey where's the 'plus G'?" Yang asks. The very mention of Gray caused Weiss to get upset. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Weiss. But! There are plenty fish in the sea. But for your case it would be a frozen lake." I lightly punch her shoulder for bring Gray up. She asked why and I quickly told her. She chuckles apologizing. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and eat!" Yang declared for all of us.

* * *

The four of us walk to the cafeteria, already seeing team JNPR there. I look to Weiss to see her looking around, probably for Gray.

 _Most likely trying to avoid him for the time being._

After grabbing our food, (with the addition of cookies and milk) all of us sit down and engage in our daily conversations. However, my 'daily conversation' counted as me being interrogated by Yang about where I was during the dance. Unable to keep it together, I spill the beans. Yang, Blake and Weiss grew worried but I quickly explained that I was okay. Yang... then tells team JNPR everything about Gray and Weiss, and me and Weiss instantly yell at her. Team JNPR asks if Weiss is okay and she quickly responds with a faint 'yeah', before sighing.

I see Gray and he walks over sitting down next to Ren. Ren quickly moves across the table next to Nora, who quickly squeals and hugs him. Others scoot over so much, that Gray had around half the table to himself. He laughs and stands up, walking away. "Wait, Gray-" I tried to stop him but he never responded.

 _I didn't want him to leave._

He walks over to the girl with jet black hair and grips her chin. She smiles and kisses him before he sat down. He moves his tray away, probably lost his appetite due to our childish way of ignoring him. Instead of eating, he locks lips with the girl, not caring that they're in public. For a second, I swear I saw one of the girl's eyes open and glare at us before closing again. Weiss sighs and fold her arms before placing them on the table and resting her head in top.

Blake placed a reassuring hand on Weiss' back. "Don't worry about it. Who needs him."

"…I do." Weiss grumbled. I sigh at my partner, upset on how heartbroken she is.

* * *

 _ **Cinder POV**_

We continue our kiss, in front of random students. I then look over to Gray's old table, seeing most of them looking at us. I deepen the kiss, moaning loudly on purpose and stare at Weiss, bragging that I have him now. The white-haired girl sighs and slumps on the table. Gray and I break away and he stares at me. "You had to do that didn't you?"

"You have a good eye."

"It's the only thing I have to see." I giggle at the comeback.

"Man, I never thought Cinder would be the 'lovey dovey' kind." Mercury admitted. I look at him, slightly annoyed but Gray laughs it off.

"What can I say? I'm so nice, I change a woman's thought process." He smirked. Mercury chuckled and smiled at Gray.

"Good one. What do you think Emerald?" Emerald stated silent and ate her food like she usually does. Mercury sighs and slaps her back. "God, you can be really boring. You know that?" Emerald glares at him and Mercury scoots away from her.

"Hello, students. You please head to the auditorium as soon as possible. Thank you." The Voice of Glyda Goodwitch filled the air. The announcement seemed rushed.

"Well, looks like I gotta go with my team." Gray pouted.

"Seems your team is starting to hate you." I claimed.

"All because a certain someone told me to 'date' Miss Schnee over there."

"What? I didn't know your team would immediately gang up on you." I defended myself.

"Whatever." He kisses me briefly before walking away. "See ya'."

* * *

 _ **Gray POV**_

 _Un-fucking-believable._

 **Agreed. This Team Is Becoming Insufferable.**

 _Are you like the smart part of me or something, because holy hell. I didn't think I knew a word like that._

I reach the auditorium and find my team. They see me and slightly look away.

 _All because of Weiss mother fucking Schnee._

I notice all the other schools from around Remenant; Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and of course Vale. It was really bizarre. After a few minutes of waiting, Ozpin appears on top of the stage. He blabs on and on about who we are, yada yada yada... I tuned it all out. That was until the end, at least. He said we were going to be by the side of a real Hunter. That, peaked my interest. After the whole speech, my team or at least, _was_ my team picked what we should do. Weiss decided search and destroy ans they walked over to one of the kiosks, registering for said mission. Since they left me behind, I didn't see much besides a error occuring on the screen.

Eventually, Ozpin walked up and talked to them a bit before _bending_ some things, allowing them to be accepted to the mission. I overheard Ozpin giving not the best speech and he walked away. From what I could decipher, he said something about us being the best of the best. Before I walked away, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

Gray leaves us again, probably thinking it's best for him and us. I run after him even though Weiss tries to stop me. I don't want the past to repeat itself. I was about to turn the corner when a familiar strong grip grabs my shoulder. "Ruby." Yang.

"What?"

"Leave him be. He clearly wants nothing to do with us."

"What are you talking about? We just shunned him from the table! Of course he would be mad!"

"But it's his fault."

"It's your fault for telling everyone!" I slap my mouth when I finish speaking. "Yang, I didn't mean it! I'm just so upset by all this and I guess I snapped."

"It's ok Ruby. I understand." She says as she hugs me. I start to tear up.

"Are we gonna lose Gray?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"I don't wanna lose my best friend. He was my only friend. I love him to much." Past memories of us as babies filled my mind. The silliness, friendship, the smiles. I don't want that to go away.

"I don't want to lose him either." Yang shuddered. Gray has been around ever since I was born. And he's stayed by my side ever since.

"I feel like every time I try to keep our friendship, he goes away again."

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

 _They don't even care._

 **Perhaps Ruby Does.**

 _I disagree. She's all over Weiss' side._

I reach Cinder's dorm and knock on the door. After a few seconds of silence, I hear a faint 'come in!' Opening the door I'm greeted by Cinder putting on a over sized T-shirt. The shirt reached down to her mid-calfs, acting like a dress. "What's the sudden interest of coming here?"

"What? I can't say hello?"

"No. But, there must be another reason." I sigh and sit on her bed, she quickly crawls over and sits on her legs, giving her an extra height advantage.

"It's my team."

"Are they bothering you?"

"Yes. That, and they picked a interesting mission."

"And that would be?" Cinder's interest piqued.

"A search and destroy mission. In the southeast. Quadrant 5." Cinder's smile goes to a frown immediately.

"Damn it." She grumbled.

"What's up?"

"There's a base over there that were using to store the rest of the Dust."

"Oh. Well, crap."

"You'll need to watch them, stop them if they find anything."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by stop them?"

"Stop them."

"Nononono. I-I-I can't."

"Why?"

"There's-I just can't." I couldn't. Kill them? There's no way. I-... I couldn't kill Ruby."

"Gray. I'm sorry but there's no other way."

"Yes there is! K-Knock them out or something and leave them somewhere!"

"Gray, we both know that's not possible." Cinder was agreeing with the Voice. There's no turning back.

"There has to be!"

"Gray...where is this coming from?"

"I just can't!"

"Tell me!" She ordered. Or at least that was what she planned on sounding like. It sounded more like a plea then a order.

"I-"

"Gray. Please." I sighed.

"The leader had been my best friend ever since she was born. So, for fifteen years. I-" Tears were stinging my eye. "I know I have to but, I'm not ready to. I'm just a burden right now. Useless."

"Stop it." Cinder demanded. "I understand what your going through. Look, just make sure they don't go looking around for things, ok? Whenever your ready to 'do it' just let me know, ok?" She spoke, soothing me by hugging me and whispering in my ear. "I don't want you to be emotionally damaged by this."

"Thank you. Cinder. Thanks for being understanding." Cinder moves her hands to my face, softly moving my head so I was looking at her. She smiled sweetly at me, as of she was a completely different person. There was something different with her eyes. They seemed calmer, and something else. Something hidden behind those burning eyes. She lowered her head just so our lips were inches apart. She then whispered something before kissing me passionately. My hands moved automatically to her waist. My mind thought about what she whispered, as my body moved on it's own. I didn't feel myself rolling on tip of her. My ears were slightly numbed when she moaned my name, telling me to continue.

At that moment I realized what she said. Something I didn't expect coming from her. Something that I didn't know would come out her mouth. No dominating words. No order. Just four words.

'I love you, Gray.'

And I said it back.

* * *

 **Man, stuff is going down. Ya know... I need to get back to Gray VS and One-eyed Assistance. Ya know what? Imma go do that. While I'm working on those why not get ready for the nexr chapter? But damn, it's getting kinda heartbreaking to see Gray and Ruby's friendship fall apart. And I'm one to blame.**

 **I should probably explain that I don't treat Gray as some sort of random badass. I treat him just as I do with any other character. To me, Gray is just another character. With that all said and done, Have a great Day/Night everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gray's POV**_

After Cinder's 'confession', I walked back to my dorm. Upon walking in, I discover everyone getting they're necessitates, not even reacting to my entrance. I sigh and join them join getting my stuff. From the corner of my eye I see Ruby glance at me before grabbing the rest of her stuff.

 _If only I could stay friends Ruby._

 **The Time For That Is Over.**

 _You think I don't know that?!_

 **Your Choices Made This Happen.**

 _Shut the hell up!_

 **It's True...The Only People You Have To Love Are Criminals.**

 _I said shut up!_

 **It's The Truth Just Face It.**

I sigh.

 _You're right._

 **Good. I'm Glad You've Realized. Now, We Need To Keep A Close Eye On Them.**

Once everyone was ready, we departed to the Airship docks, where we would meet our Hunter.

* * *

 _You've gotta be kidding me._

 **He's Our Hunter?**

"Who's ready to search then annihilate?" Professor Oobleck asked.

"Are you serious? Ow!" I asked but was immediately hit by Ruby.

"Shh!" She smiled.

 **She's At Least Stayed By Your Side Until Now.**

 _It's gonna break her heart_ **.**

We boarded the Bullhead and readied ourselves for the extremely long trip. I sigh, and sink into my chair.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later,**_

Oobleck informed the others of where we were headed. Mountain Glenn. "...The place was quickly fenced off from Vale, due to its...Grimm problem." Yang said.

"Correct! It now lays in ruins, still infested with Grimm. If you ask me ladies and..." He quickly glances over at me. "Gentleman." He then looked back at the girls. "This place seems like the perfect place for a, hideout." He smirked as he pushed up his glasses. I glared at him menacingly, luckily he didn't notice.

Nearing landing, everyone jumped out...except for Oobleck. "Now, girls and...boy, we are here to discover the reason why this place has been a recent hotspot for Grimm. And look, there's one there!" We all looked at the lone Beowolf with our weapons drawn. "Now, please stop and think for a moment." We lower our weapons and look at Oobleck with confusion. "Grimm are attracted to this very place for a specific reason. The same reason is how they track and hunt us. Negative emotions. Fear, anxiety, sadness. Many of those things were right here. I suggest we wait and track the creature, then dispose of its pack."

"How long should we wait?" Asked Yang.

"Uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. The lone Beowolf could be strayed from its pack for up to a month- and look, there's its pack." Oobleck pointed to the lone Beowolf's pack.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" I smirk, Ruby and Yang smirk at me before running at the pack. Each of us fought the pack with deadly precision and teamwork. Ruby and I used our scythes together, mixed with Weiss' Dust. Blake and Yang did all sort of special things including they're weapons, while Oobleck just...took sips from his cup. Once the pack was slaughtered, I smiled at Ruby, and Weiss. Ruby casually smiled back while Weiss, actually gave a small barely noticeable smirk.

 _Guess I'm back on her cold side._

 **It Shouldn't Matter.**

"So, Professor. What's next?" I ask.

"We continue as planned! Kill Grimm until we find out the random spike in Grimm activity!"

"Great. Well, I guess it's something to do, right guys?"

"Yeah." They all agreed in different volumes.

 _Why are they being nice to me? This isn't helping me make my choice._

 **I Thought You Made Up Your Mind A Long Time Ago.**

 _YOU made the choice! You caused all this!_

 **How Is It My Fault That You Continued To Work For Cinder? Or Were You Really Seduced By Her?**

 _How do you expect me to not work for a criminal that's faking to be a student?! She could've killed me!_

 **Keep Blaming Others. You Did That With Weiss, And Now You're Doing It With Me. You Have To Choose Soon. Make Sure You Choose The Side That's Reasonable. I Don't Want To Be On The Side That's Losing. After All... I Am Part Of You.**

The bastard went dead silent after that. As we continue our mission, I think over on what he said.

 _ **Hours later...**_

After hours of roaming around the destroyed city, Oobleck asks me a question. "Mr. Gray."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Doctor." He said with annoyance.

"Doctor? What's up?"

"Why did you choose this line of work?"

"What do you-"

"Why did you choose to be a Hunter?" The 'doctor' repeated.

"Hmm, well I was raised by three. My parents and then." I look over at a exhausted Ruby and smile. "Her mother."

"Ah, yes. Summer was a great huntress. Please, continue."

"So, you know that I have an interest in them. And you know about my, Beast ability. I had to use this for something."

"Yes."

"And, it's all because of her. Ruby. I always protected her even when we were little. I always wanted to keep her safe."

"And not now?"

 _Shit._

"She's a big girl now. She can handle herself. With, the occasional help of her teammates." Oobleck smiles and nods before looking at me with his blank glasses.

"Gray. What do you see when you look at yourself?"

 _A monster that murdered innocent people for a woman. And for his own pleasures._

"Well, I see a guy who wants to help others." I lie. That was the most cliché thing I could've said.

"You know what I see?"

"No."

"I see a confused, scared little boy who needs guidance." I glare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you're confused on what you want to be. A Hunter, or something else." He then rests a hand on my shoulder. "Just know, whatever you pick, it will be something you'll love. No matter what you do. As long as it speaks to you." He then let's go of my shoulder and walks away, leaving me angry.

 _You think he knows?_

 **There's No Way. We've Been As Secret As Possible.**

 _True._

"Weiss! Blake, Yang! Gray! Would you please make that building a place to camp out? Your leader and I are going to take a small walk." The three of us shrug and head to the destroyed skyscraper to clear it out.

"Hey, Gray?" Weiss.

"Yeah?" I sounded more nervous then I intended to.

"Can I, uh, um, talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." I glance at Yang and Blake, they both get the memo and Yang mouths 'good luck' before rushing off. Weiss and I walk through the wreaked streets in a awkward silence. Finally Weiss speaks up.

"Gray, why'd-"

"I cheat on you?" I finish for her.

"Y-yeah."

 _Here we go._

"Honestly, dating you was terrifying. 'Weiss Schnee' dating some nobody like me. When we hooked up, I didn't know what to expect. I panicked. I met that girl and we talked, and we hooked up to. Now, honestly, I tried to distance myself from you. Honestly, I did! But, you weren't having it. So, I just decided it was best to cut the ties off."

"Why not with the girl?" Her voice sounded hurt, gentle. I sighed.

"I'm sorry to say but, me and her had a stronger connection. I'm so sorry to say that but, it's true. Anyways, I thought everything was good. You took it pretty well. But, I'm guessing you saw me hugging that girl from behind, right?"

"Yes."

"And you thought about everything? How long, me and the girl were probably together?"

"Y-yes."

"How much did I hurt you?"

"A…a lot."

"Weiss. I am so sorry. Truly, I am. I never wanted to hurt you as much as I did. Ever since the whole table ignored me, I was beginning to regret everything. And I mean, everything."

"G-Gray, you didn't-you didn't hurt yourself did you?" She remembered my depressing past.

"No. I didn't. But this isn't about me." I then hugged her. She jolted at the sudden action from the man that broke her heart, but she eased into it slowly. "Weiss. Please forgive me for being such an, idiot."

"You were more than that."

"Imbecile?"

"There ya' go." She smiled.

"Let's go help Blake and Yang with that fire."

"Yeah."

 _That was nice. Really lifted some weight off my shoulders._

 **Even Though It Was All A Lie. You Don't Feel Bad.**

 _Of course I do! I'm not heartless!_

 **Whatever You Say. You're Not Making Your Choice Any Easier.**

Not too shortly we arrived at the campfire, where Yang and Blake were setting down sleeping bags. Yang saw us and smiled. "I take it, things went well?"

"Um…"

"We're still, awkward, but I'm sure things will work out." Weiss smiled while looking at me. I sighed and place my hands in my jean pockets, causing my coat to move back a bit.

"I guess. Where's Ruby and Oobleck?"

"Here we are!" Oobleck shouted. "Now now, girls and-"He looked at me strange. "-boy." He then looked at the girls again. "You all should get your rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow! Who wants to take first watch?"

"I guess, I'll do it." Ruby says.

"Excellent!" All of guys get into our respective sleeping bags and head straight to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

I toss and turn, fighting back the Voice's words before snapping back awake.

 _I gotta clear my head._

I get up and walk down the ground floor as quietly as possible, not trying to raise any suspicion. I walk pass broken building as I try to clear my head.

 **What's The Choice, Gray? Now's the Time To Choose.**

 _I don't know!_

 **You Have To.**

 **I don't! I need more time!**

 **Just Face It. The Relationships You Just Built Back Up, Will be Destroyed Again. Because Of You.**

"Hey! You! Stop moving!" I freeze and hold my hands up.

These must be the White Fang hanging out here.

"Who are yo-"

"Idiot! That's that Gray guy Cinder told Roman about!"

"Oh! Sorry about that! Roman Torchwick wants to see you." One White Fang member apologizes and points to where we're going.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda in the middle of a Beacon mission. Can't help."

"Yes you can." The two members walk me to the hideout.

"It's underground isn't it?"

"Yep." The two say simultaneously. We nearly reach the entrance to the underground base, but then suddenly a red blur flies by, knocking one of the members down. Ruby then spins around and aims Crescent Rose at the other member. The member jumps behind me and wraps his arm around my neck, pointing his sidearm at my head.

"Gray! Are you ok?!"

"Drop the gun, girly." The knocked over White Fang member managed to get up and get behind Ruby. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and held her hand up before being shoved to me. The two gave me a decent cover, as if I was taken prisoner.

"Gray. Why'd you go outside?"

"I need some fresh air. 'Sides, why'd you come out?"

"I wanted to ask you that question and then I saw you being escorted off my White Fang!"

"Don't worry I got a plan." I then inhaled. "HELPP!" The White Fang members look at us confused, while Ruby giggled.

"Well, that didn't work." She puffed. We made inside the underground base and the goons lead us to a train car.

"Hey, boss! We got two problems."

"Are they good or bad, because today has been just AWFUL." Roman's voice echoed from one of the train cars.

"Uh, it's a boy and a girl."

"That would be-good and bad." Roman said while peeking out the train car. "Bring the boy to me. Then, go do whatever to the girl." The pulled me away from Ruby and we flailed to grab each other.

"Don't hurt her!" The White Fang members release me and I huff while walking with Roman.

"So, how'd she find you?" Roman said, lighting a cigarette.

"Your dumbass soldiers made some noise and she saw them escorting me. Luckily, she thought I was captured."

"Good. Now, on to you. Are you ok? Cinder told me about your 'breakdown'." I sigh.

"That woman, man. I guess I've officially made up my mind."

"And you choose?"

"Cinder." Roman smiled.

"Good. I'm glad I don't have to kill you." I stare at him until he laughs. "I'm just jokin'."

"What are you gonna do with Ruby?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"I don't want her to be hurt just yet."

 _ **Boom!**_

White Fang members yell and panic as more explosions and, strange people ran out of the explosions. Ruby ran by us to what was most likely my teammates. "Gray. Get in the train with me. You might wanna, change, for later. Your stay at Beacon isn't gonna last after this." Roman barked.

"Great." I say as I run with him to the train.

"Everyone! Man your stations! This train is making it's exit!" Roman yelled on the speaker. Once I was done switching to my 'Burning Beast' look, I spot a girl with a umbrella.

" **Who's she?** " I ask my voice sounded charred and burned.

"Oh. She's a body guard that Cinder found. Gray meet Neo."

" **Howdy.** " I say before, she gives a small salute. I take off my eye-patch before it burned, I then moved it to a relatively safe place " **So. What the hell am I gonna do?** "

"Nothing for the time being. Neo, you go to the car, two down from this one. There's a White Fang guy that's one car down. Gray, your with me." Neo nodded and walked out of our car, swaying her hips in a unnecessarily seductive manner. Why do I notice these things?

"And, now we wait." I shrug off my coat and wait patiently for my ex-teammates.

 _They're enemies now._

No to long we heard a lot of violent commotion, most likely the detonating train cars and my teammates. The car behind us, started to make a lot of noise. Including a, chainsaw? Finally our door opened up, revealing the mysterious Blake Belladonna.

 _Damn._

She entered and immediately coughed due to the burning fur smell and, embers floating around the room. "Blakey! You just made to our baroque!"

" **Not funny.** " I growl.

"Where's Gray?!" She threatened. Roman looked hurt and chuckled.

"What? You didn't want to see me? I'm hurt!" She then glanced at me.

"Who's this? Another bodyguard?" I glare at her and stand up.

" **Watch it, kitty cat.** " She glares at me and unsheathes Gambol Shroud.

"'Outta the way."

" **No can do.** " She charges at Roman but I quickly defend him by crashing into her, colliding her with a wall. I step back and smash my hands together, fire engulfs my hands and I smile evilly. Blake stands up and readies Gambol Shroud before running at me. I claw at her but she uses her semblance with some dust, causing her little clone to be made of ice.

My hand was stuck in the clone for a second before it melted. I dashed at her again, landing a burning hit in her stomach. Blake flew back and hit a wall hard before falling down. Not done with her, I grab her leg and throw her at another wall, she smacks into it again and fire erupts from the impact. I laugh as I slowly close the distance.

"Just what are you?!"

" **Think about it kitty. Heck, you were always good at that.** " I throw another punch but Blake grabs my hand, dulling the extreme burning pain, and flips me. I get up only to get slashed repeatedly by different angles. I yell and smash the ground, causing flames to appear around me. Blake runs into a fire on accident and I grab her neck. "Is that all you got? Or are you more focused on Gray?" I ask as I throw her at another wall. She holds her chest while glaring at me. The door to the next car opened and Weiss flew out the car, into ours. Blake looks at her in horror and looks up to Weiss' attacker. She kicks me and runs to Weiss, before quickly disappearing. " **Damn.** "

"Relax. We have enough Grimm for our plan. Which we should probably get ready for. I calm down and the flames and burning fur cease. I quickly grab my coat and eye-patch, quickly putting them on. "Ready?" Roman asked.

"As I'll ever be." The train the. smashed into the sealed door to Vale, effectively exploding it.

The train derailed and ran upwards, breaking the ground above and making a huge whole somewhere in Vale. I struggled to maintain my footing, but I quickly fell off balance. After the explosions and trains settle, I quickly disembark, and see my ex-teammates waking up from the explosion and derailing of the train.

"Gray?" Ruby coughed. The screams of the people of Vale were heard as Grimm poured out of the breach.

"Hey, Ruby. I've come to terms with my choices. And boy, did I make the right choice." I stared at my team, patiently waiting for they're recovery.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ruby POV**_

Smoke filled my lungs as I awoke from the train's derailing and explosion. Gasping and coughing, I looked up to the smoky sky. Sirens and blood-curdling screams filled my ears as I scrambled for my team. I found Weiss giving me a thumbs up, and Yang with Blake right next to me, however still dazed from the detention.

 _Where's Gray?_

Ash, embers and burnt fur flew around us. All to familiar ones.

 _Oh no. Anything but that!_

I look past Yang and Blake to see a familiar boy, standing ahead of us. He was staring at us but I couldn't see him fully, instead there was a black silhouette. His hands were in his pockets. "Gray?"

"Hey, Ruby. I've come to terms with my choices. And boy, did I make the right choice."

"What are you talking about?" He sighs, turning so his side was facing me and the others.

"Ruby. Did Oobleck ever ask you why'd you want to be a huntress?"

"Yeah."

"And you told him everything, truth and all?"

"Yes." What was he getting at?

"I lied to him." What? Yang and Blake were slowly recovering and joined me and Weiss in looking at our teammate.

"Huh?" He chuckled at my confusion.

"Well, part of the truth. I told him, I wanted to keep you safe. And to test this Beast thing."

"And your doing that."

"Not the first reason…not anymore. The second one however, I've been doing it for a while."

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Blake. Do you remember that thing in the train?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. How'd you-"

"Ruby. Remember that thing at the Tower during the dance?" The boy then turned his interrogation to me.

"Yeah. How'd you know about that?"

"Ruby." Blake looked at me. My eyes widened when I realize what she's saying. The burning fur and embers continued to fly when the realization hit me.

"Gray? How'd you know about that?"

"Why Little Rose," He paused, a small orange light appearing in the middle of his shirt. "I am that thing. Blake, I attacked you. Ruby…I tried to kill you."

Yang and Blake's eyes narrowed as he continued. How were they believing this? There's no proof!

"They were warnings," Gray continued. "For you guys. To stop you from getting hurt by others."

"By you." Blake corrected.

"Yes. By _me_. By the monster in a fairytale. By the _Big Bad Wolf_."

"Gray, I don't understand." I say. How could my best friend, try to kill me?

"Ruby. I don't think you'll understand my reasons. Just know that my reasons are, complicated, yet interesting."

"Gray. You're a traitor. You lied to us." Blake spoke up, anger rising in her voice…she couldn't believe it either. "We trusted you, cared for you! Loved you! And you betrayed us."

"Your right with everything Blake. I am a traitor. **And I'm Glad I'm One."** Gray's tone changed as he continued. He then shivered. "Now, please hear me out." I look around to see Grimm run right by us. More focused on the innocent people. "Please, kill these Grimm, and stop dealing with the White Fang. I don't want to see you guys hurt."

"So, your telling me, 'you don't want to see us hurt', yet you hurt some of us already." Blake growled.

"Now plea-"

"Stop, Gray. We won't stop." Gray chuckled. That chuckling soon turned into laughter. And that laughter soon turned into a defeated sigh.

"Well, at least I asked. Can't blame a guy for tryin', can you?" The glow returned and revealed Gray. Instead of the side of his face there was teeth, razor sharp and expanding past the normal limits of his face. **"Guess We're Enemies Now."** The ash and embers flew around my vision more frequently. Gray shrugged off his light coat, as hair on his face grew more and his arms began to burn. The black shirt his always wore with his outfit burned off, revealing burning fur. His hands grew more to the size of a Beowolf's, and they looked burned and singed. His eye-patch burned but he quickly removed it, revealing a horrible scar.

Weiss' eyes widened in horror as the sudden realization hit her, as well as me.

Gray was that monster.

Gray slaughtered all those innocent soldiers.

"This isn't happening." I say. This can't be happening. "It-it just can't!"

"Ruby, it is. Gray is the enemy now." Yang muttered. You're taking this to easily!

"No! There's no way!"

"Ruby." Yang?! "Please. Stand back." Yang walked up to Blake readying Ember Cecilia. Gray or, that thing, smashed his fists together fire engulfing his hands and the heat increased massively.

 **"Come On Then."** His voice changed , like two different yet similar voices were synced together. Yang and Blake charged at Gray without my approval, and they fought him. If fighting meant being burned and thrown around, then yes. Yang was the one who put up the best fight however, Gray's overwhelming heat was getting to her. She threw a jab but Gray quickly grabbed her hand. His hand caught on fire and burned my sister. She fell to her knees as he increased the heat if his hand, smiling while he did so.

 _That's not Gray._

I fired behind me with Crescent Rose and charged Gray, slicing at his head. He moves out of the way and instead, took it in the arm. Blood leaked out but quickly burned off. Gray smiled at me before kicking Yang away. **"So, I see. Time to see what Dust can really do to a me."** Weiss helped Yang up and readied Mytrenaster. Gray's hand grew with more flames before slamming it down on the ground. The four of us charged Gray, ready to take him out.

But suddenly, the ground before us exploded. Flames and heated rocks of concrete crashed into us as we flew backwards. I recovered and continued to see more of the explosions appear. They seemed like flame pillars after the explosion. I used my semblance to dash at Gray. I wind back Crescent Rose but Gray lifts his hand up and quickly slams it into my face. I dull the burning pain with my Aura and continue to swipe and attack at Gray.

He knew everything I could do and countered them brutally. Gray slashed at me face and I staggered, he then kicked me hard in the back. I slid to the feet of Blake. She looks down at me and runs at Gray with anger. The abomination slashed at her with his claws but Blake used her semblance to quickly dodge. She slashed at his back, but Gray managed to raise his Aura to numb the attack.

He tried to hit Blake again, but the Faunus repeated her dodging. Gray caught on with this and quickly grabbed Blake's face, lifting her off the ground. Yang tackled him before he could do anything to Blake. The blonde was furious. Weiss helped me up before running to assist Yang, my sister keeping Gray at bay.

Until Gray punched her back to us. Yang scrambled by up and tried to run at him again, but Blake and I quickly stopped her. Gray folded his arms. **"What? Giving up? I never told you to stop."**

"We need to fight together." Weiss planned.

"That would be smart if he didn't know everything we do!" Yang shouted.

"Look, Yang and me, Ruby and Blake." Weiss thought out. We then looked back at Gray. In the background I could hear the Grimm being slaughtered by other students. Overhead, Atlas ships flew by and taking out more Grimm. Gray looks around, as if he's just seeing all this. Team JNPR then ran up to us after dealing with Grimm.

"Are you guys ok? Who's that?" Pyrrha asks. My heart ached when I told them. "No way."

"That's crazy!" Jaune shouted. Gray was still waiting for us.

 **"You Guys Done With Your Little Pow Wow?"** His voice changed once again, a evil smile replacing his cocky smirk.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

 **We Should Kill Them Now. Make It Easier.**

 _No. We'll wait._

The two teams stared at me with a mix confusion, sadness and anger. Realizing that the Grimm are slowly dying off, I begin to think of a way out. Just as the two teams ran to attack I began to make a run for it.

 _I may know my team, but I don't know team JNPR._

JNPR attacked me like a soccer ball, hitting me back and forth. I planted my hand on the ground again, after a few seconds, an explosion erupts behind me. I hear cries of pain and I use this time to run. I run away from my old friends and into a alley as the explosions continued.

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

 ** _Hours later,_**

After countless hours of battling Grimm and protecting each other, We managed to clear out the Grimm infestation. We stood around, making sure no more Grimm would appear from the crash site. Mercury and Emerald moved Roman Torchwick to a Atlas prisoner carrier.

Afterwards, Emerald smiled at me. I smiled softly, still saddened. I walk back to where we fought Gray and I found Gray's jacket and eyepatch. Tears sting my eyes as I grab them. "Ruby." Yang says, walking up to me. "I'm so sorry he did this."

"W-why? Why did he do it? What was the point?" Tears slipped past my defenses and Yang instinctively hugged me. She rubbed my back and attempted to sooth me. After a few minutes of crying, I slowly returned to normal. "I wanna keep these." I held out Gray's coat and eye-patch. Yang looked at me with worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." We embraced again and met up with the others. Finally, we all left for Beacon.

Without a friend.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

"I would call this a successful mission. Even through we, rushed it." The pyromaniac was mentioning Roman, but I couldn't care less. Cinder and I were sitting on a rooftop not to far from the whole train crash site. I frown while looking at Ruby. "Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" I smirk.

"I'm fine. You know, I just destroyed two old friendships, and six normal ones. That, and now I'm a criminal. So everything is just peachy." I say sarcastically. I sigh afterwards. "Look, I'm fine. It's just tough is all. I'll get over all of this in a week or so." Mercury and Emerald came up on the roof that all of us were on. "So, what am I going to do now that I'm compromised?"

"Well, you'll need a new change of clothes and face."

"I'm not getting no plastic surgery, if that's what your saying." Mercury snickered at my reaction. Cinder smiles.

"I wouldn't want to ruin that face of yours. We could do a few things. Actually, I have a few good ideas. For now at least, you have to stay at the warehouse."

"Great, like a true hobo. See ya." I say, while they leave for Beacon.

 **So, No More Boundaries Now…**

 _Yeah, no more friends. Just how you like it._

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

The four of us sit at the edge of a cliff at Beacon, watching the Atlas ships fly over Vale. I hold my hand up to see Gray's eye-patch. The one thing that I can connect to for the good times. "So, we're down a teammate, huh?" Yang speaks up. No one wants to talk. Not after today. Yang sighs and stands up. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"I'll come with you." Blake spoke. She joined Yang and they walked away. Weiss stayed next to me and continued to watch the ships.

"Ruby, I am so sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault, Weiss. You can't blame yourself for Gray's decision."

"I just can't help but feel like, I provoked him into making that choice."

"Weiss. Please. It's not your fault." Weiss looks down and nods. She then gives me a small hug before walking away. Tears sting my eyes again as I clutch Gray's eye-patch tightly. "How could you Gray? How could you do this? To Yang…to Weiss…to everyone…and worst of all…" Tears fell down my face as I cried.

"How could you do this to me?"

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's POV**_

"We need more Atlas soldiers here Oz!" Ironwood, spoke with a mix of anger and determination. He paced back and forth in front of me while Goodwitch stood next to me. "Now we have a Beast out there, doing Dust only knows! Not only is he a Beast but a unstable one with dust implants! We need more protection if the Vytal Festival is going to be held here." I sighed knowing he was right about everything.

"Your right James. And I agree with you. So do it. Bring your army here. I have no idea what Gray will do. But we need to think about the people." Ironwood moves his hands behind his back.

"Thank you Oz. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"But we must discuss this 'Gray' matter." Goodwitch spoke up.

"We can't afford him to be roaming around Vale doing who knows. He needs to be put down."

"We can't just capture him?!" I jumped. Death was always a last option for me.

"No. He needs to be stopped. We couldn't keep him in a cell anyways."

"Yes we could. Remember, Delilah and Marcus?"

"Yes. Gray's parents." Ironwood's voice grew quieter. Gray's parents were a sore subject even today.

"We had to keep them in a room before they're unfortunate insanity. After they said they're goodbye to Gray, they came to me asking me to lock them away. We could use that same room, James." Ironwood sighs.

"Oz." His voice became calmer. "Do you think that's a good idea? Is it safe?"

"The holding area was built to hold Beast's. I'm sure it will work."

"What about Beast's with Dust implants?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then it can't be done." I rose from my chair.

"Yes it could! Gray is a scared, confused child that is going through things a child should never have to. We need to give him one last chance. I know he's killed your men, I know he's done an act of terrorism. I know this. But he needs one last chance to save himself from his poor choices. Please, think about this James. He's the last Beast _ever_. We can't lose him." James rubbed his forehead.

"We'll have to discuss this later. It is getting very late. Good night Oz, Goodwitch."

"And to you too, Ironwood." Ironwood took his leave and I sighed.

"You need rest, Ozpin. Please, go." Goodwitch said.

"Yes. Very well, goodnight Goodwitch."

"Goodnight, Ozpin." She smiled.

 _Gray. I'm giving you one last chance. Please, where ever you are, do the right thing._


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby's POV

I sighed, remembering the events of Gray's disappearance. "Arf!" Zwei barked happily but then whimpered when he saw my expression.

I've been my normal self around others, but when I'm by myself, I'm absolutely miserable. I pick Zwei up and pet him while thinking out loud. "I miss him, Zwei. He's still my best friend." Zwei looks up at me and licks my face. I smile softly at him. "I'm sure you miss him too. Heck, I'm sure the whole team does."

 _But he's the enemy. God, that makes me sick to pair him with bad guys._

My Scroll vibrates and I quickly see message on it.

 _Yang: Hey Rubes! Come to the cafeteria so all of us can go to the Vytal Tournament together!_

I smile softly again before writing back.

 _Ruby: K. I'm on my way._

I stand up and stretch before walking to the door. Zwei follows. "No, Zwei you can't come with me. Stay." He quickly sits and pants happily. "Good boy. Bye!" I walk out and make haste of my slow walking.

* * *

 _ **Cinder's POV**_

"Ah! Are we ready yet?" A familiar voice filled my ears as I turned to glance at him. Gray.

The recently made outcast had to look a bit different so no-one would recognize him. He basically looked a lot older then he was before. His arms had more hair on them, same with his face. He had a light shave, making him much more attractive, in my way at least.

"Just a minute. Are you excited to see the tournament?"

"Of course. I want to see you, Merc, Emerald and Neo beat the crap outta people." I chuckle softly before walking to the door Gray following. We needed to change his clothes as well. Gray couldn't wear his signature black shin-high coat. Instead he was just wearing a ashy colored v-neck. Ironically, Gray isn't wearing anything that corresponds with his name. He was also wearing ash colored jeans and boots. Finally, we dyed his hair to a darker gray instead of his normal jet black hair.

"Let's go then." Gray barked. He swings an arm around me and makes me walk with him.

"You know, you look a lot better with this new look. 'Look more like a man." He scoffed.

"Damn. That's just mean. So how the hell you fall for me before?"

"You were interesting. That and I have a problem when it comes to power." I lean in his ear. "I _must_ have it." I purred in his ear.

"Ohh, I'm starting to have second thoughts about going to the tournament." I smirk deviously.

"We'll see what happens later." His hand lowered and we continued to walk with his perverted advances.

* * *

We made it to the tournament's arena and we split up. I sit down and watch the battle going on. Gray quickly comes back with candy and a large soda bottle in hand. He flops down in his seat and smiles at me. "Who's fighting?" He gurgled, food in his mouth.

"Don't know, but a Beacon team is going up next. And please, stop talking with food in your mouth."

"Wha?" I glare at him and he hands over his food, as a sign of a treaty. I take his food and continue to glare at him before looking back at the fight. The boy then slumps down in his chair. The current fight quickly ends and the next fight is called. "Team RWBY and team ABRN." Gray's eye widened with interest.

"Intriguing." He said in a, silly, stereotypical bad guy voice. His old team enters the arena, along with they're opponents. The arena selects the environments that they battle in, and afterwards, they commence they're battle.

It was rather interesting, really. All of the members of team RWBY worked efficiently. As if they completely forgotten about a team member. Gray smirked as he watched, learning new moves.

"They are interesting."

"Yeah." Gray smirked while sitting back. "They completely forgot me." He chuckled. "I'm glad." The fight was slowly dragging on, however team RWBY was soon victorious. We had enough of the fights and decided to leave to where Mercury and Emerald were.

* * *

Gray and I quickly found the duo and I explained to Emerald what she had to do. She nodded and walked off, looking to find team RWBY. "Your old team is pretty interesting, Gray." Mercury stretched. Gray looks at him and shrugs, walking off to a cotton candy vendor.

"Honestly, it shocks me on how I managed to fall for such a…child." Mercury shrugged.

"Meh. I'm still shocked myself. But hey, it's not my place to ask. I'ma go bother Emerald." Mercury then walks off and I watch him. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Gray holding a cotton candy in my face.

"Want some?" I graciously took it and smiled at him, before continuing to walk with him through the grounds. We walked around sharing a few laughs and the occasional eye-roll due to Gray's jokes. Eventually, I received a message from Emerald informing me on who team RWBY is sending to the doubles round.

 _Emerald: It's the heiress and the blonde._

"What's that?" Gray asked.

"Emerald just told me who your old team selected for the doubles."

"Oh, who was picked?"

"Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee." He smirked.

"Interesting." We continue to walk until Gray gets one of his, ideas. "Hey…"

"Is it something, perverted, Gray?"

"Uh…" The boy chanted.

"Spit it out."

"I just wanted to go back to your dorm. My legs are getting tired." I shake my head.

"Ridiculous. I agree, though. My legs are aching as well. However, there is another match underway. Let's watch that."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Please." I say while walking ahead.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

We arrived at the stadium and sat down next to Mercury and Emerald. "So, what'd we miss?"

"Nothin' really. The fight is about to start." Mercury filled me in with popcorn in his mouth. He looks at Cinder, hold the popcorn basket out. "Want some?"

"No. Gray gave me cotton candy and I can't take any more junk." I scoff.

"Whatever you say _mother_." I joke. She glares at me and I quickly move my attention to the fight.

 _Team JNPR is up._

I watch with great interest as the team and they're opponents charge.

 **This Will** _be Int_ **eresting…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gray's POV**_

The fight was very…different. The teams were evenly matched, with various weapons and styles. However, I quickly knew who would be victorious. I look to my left to see Cinder actually engaged with the fight. I sit back and await the end of the battle. "Not interested?" Cinder smirks.

"Oh, I'm interested alright. I just know who's going to win." Cinder looks back to the battle field.

"It's always fun to watch, even if you know who will win."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

I leave with Cinder's team, her team being way ahead. We were just arriving at the Airship docks when something, or someone crashed into me. "Oof!" A high-pitched voice filled my ears. I looked down to see someone very familiar, rubbing the back of her head while looking at me in frustration. "Watch were your…" Weiss then looked up and saw me, lightly blushing in embarrassment. "…going. Um, apologies for crashing into you." I chuckled.

"No problem. You're Weiss Schnee, right?"

Time to play the 'I don't know anything guy'.

"Um, yes…" Wow, she's getting so flustered. I extent my hand to her and she grabs it.

"So, why in such a rush?"

"Oh, I was chasing my crazy partner. Ruby Rose?"

"The one with the scythe? Cool." I walk with her for a bit.

Cinder is gonna kill me.

"So, um, what's your name?"

Shoot.

"It's Ash."

How unoriginal could I get?

"That's a nice name. Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise." My scroll then vibrates and I check it.

 _Cinder: Where are you? Mercury, Emerald and Neo had to help Adam with something and I'm all alone._

 _Me: Don't worry beautiful, I'm comin'._

 _Cinder: Hurry up before I leave._

I put my scroll away and look at Weiss. "Well, Miss Schnee it's been a pleasure to meet you, but my woman's callin' for me. I'll see you later." I then walked away, just stopping to see her looking at me. I wink, or to her, blink before walking to the docks. Just before leaving I hear a cape-wearing girl squeal.

"Oh, Weiss! Who's that hot guy?"

"Shut up, dunce!" I smirk and shake my head before continuing my search for these dumb docks.

I found Cinder's dumb Airship and waltz in. Finding her, I quickly sit down, groaning as I slid into my seat. "What happened? Why were you so behind?"

"I got lost staring at your ass." I say sarcastically. She glares at me, clearly not pleased by my remark. "Ugh, fine. Weiss bumped into me and I got sidetracked a bit."

"Did you get, 'intimate' with her?"

"No! I'm not an asshole!"

"I'd beg to differ." She mumbled. I put a hand next to my ear.

"What was that? Did you say 'I love you'?"

"Keep talking like that and nothing is going to happen when we get to my dorm."

"Ooh! Today is a good day! Bumped into my old teammate/ex, and now I'm gonna-" Cinder slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say things out loud. Speaking of Weiss Schnee, how'd she not know you were, you? You do still have the same voice."

"That, and I'm extremely sexy. She was so flustered, it was adorable!"

"Adorable, huh?" Cinder looked slightly annoyed with what I said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'll take you over her any day. Your much more…what's the word? Sexy? No, you are that….um, seductive? You're that too…I don't know. Your just, you."

"I'm not sure if I should be honored, insulted or even happy by what you just said." We shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence.

"So are we gonna bang or what?" For the rest of the ride, Cinder shook her head and held her head in her hands. "…what? It's a honest question!"

* * *

"Ugh, those seats sucked." I moaned, rubbing my rear.

"They weren't, satisfactory."

"God damn, would you stop with the big words? What, do you carry a thesaurus with you?" Cinder giggled.

"Oh, your funny Gray."

"That's what I'm specialized in. 'All-day Comedy'. I got a master's degree on it." Once again, another giggle left the woman's mouth. Laughter is a rare thing that come out of Cinder. What is most often, is eye-rolls and sighs of disappointment. So, I try to enjoy her laughter.

"Let's go silly." We head to her dorm and I sling a arm around her shoulder. Just like before me and Cinder were a thing, we earned ourselves a fair share of looks and jealous looking boys. Annoyed that Cinder was once again, taken by me. I was surprised to find out that she wasn't taken into questioning. Cinder also told me for a time, that she was constantly harassed by boys asking her out, which she politely declined.

Me however, would have gone up to her and grabbed some part of her, showing the douche that she was taken.

Cinder glared at a few girls that stared at me and I chuckle. "Someone's jealous~" I guess my light shave around my face gave me a even more manly look, if you would call it manly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy what we're going to do when we get to the dorm."

"I'm quaking in my boots." My hand slides to her waist and I grip her side. "Don't think your gonna be the only one trying to be dominant or cause, very painful…uh, acts of pain. That sounded better in my head." We eventually arrived at Cinder's dorm and I was actually growing nervous. What if she had some crazy whip? Or a leash for me like I'm a dog? I'm sure she's into weird shit like that? I just hope not.

The dominant woman opens the door and I walk in, tossing my shoes somewhere else then where Cinder's were. I spread myself on her bed and sigh. "You know, those shitty beds you have at the warehouse? They really suck."

"Well, they weren't really supposed to be there. You exposing yourself was on short notice." I sit up on her bed, my feet hanging off the bed slightly.

"Well, you need some luxury beds there. That would make it perfect." She smiles as she gets her second shoe off. Cinder then walks up to me and grips my chin, analyzing my face. She then lowered her face kissing me with her addition to lightly burning my lips.

Now that I know more on how to use the Dust infused in me, I can do more, interesting things. I cup one side of her face while moving a hand to her bare waist. Her lovely outfit actually coming to use for once. Cinder moves closer, basically straddling me on the bed. Tongues soon entered the fray and we deepened the kiss. I peek open. My eye to see Cinder's half open. She pushes me back further on to the bed and actually straddles me, grabbing one of my hands and rendering it useless. Her tongue continue to slither and writhe in my mouth until she broke away for air.

"Okay, then." I smirk, effectively ruining this. A hand goes across my face and I look at her with a bigger smirk on my face.

"Dogs don't talk." Cinder whispered.

* * *

Once again, she dived into another kiss, sighing straight off. She eased her grip on my hand and moved it away, focusing on just keeping the kiss going. She cupped my face, gently raising my head while I moved my hands to her legs. Minutes pass, and we slowly lose air, however we hold the kiss much longer then we should.

I grip the back of her head and tangle my hand in her hair, keeping her close. Moans filled the air as we disconnected with a gasp. We recover our breathing in a few seconds before I pull her towards me again. Cinder's hands creep down to the edge of my shirt, slowly lifting it up. As we moved our hands over each other, the kiss we shared grew more and more heated, sloppy.

Soon, my shirt was gone along with Cinder's leaving her in a lace bra. "Every god damn second, your trying to seduce someone, huh? And every time it's me."

"Your always at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"More like the right place." I sit up, trailing kisses down her neck and right arm. Stopping at her fingers.

I kiss her hand and suck on her fingers lightly, earning a low growl from the woman. I kiss back up her arm and up to her ear, nibbling on it softly. Cinder scoffs while getting on her knees, gaining more height. "You can do better then that. Get rougher, dog." These are slowly sounding more like insults. I sit up and bite her ear roughly, she gasps.

 _Great, another crazy woman that likes things painful. What the fuck are my relationships?_

Cinder grabs my hands and interlocks her fingers with mine as I continue to kiss around her body. She briefly let's go of my hands to undo her bra, forwarding our, 'session'. The lace bra fell off and on quickly latch on to one of her breasts while kneading the other. I try to stay rough with it, earning sigh. I move my other hand to her back, pulling her even closer. "Oh, Gray…keep going." Cinder falls backwards as I continue to ravage her body.

Sliding my hands downwards, I stop at her pants. I quickly unbutton them and Cinder shakes them off. Afterwards, I move a hand to Cinder's face and waist, her legs wrap around me and bring me closer.

Cinder moved her hands until she found my pants. I could hear a instinctual growl from the woman as she struggled to rip my pants off. I broke the kiss to assist her, much to her disappointment. After taking off my pants, Cinder scrambles up to get rid off her panties. I take off my boxers as well, and we grab each others head and pull each other close. Cinder breaks away and stares into my eye, wanting to continue even more.

I go to my pants, that were tossed across the room and grab a condom from it. Cinder stood at the side of her bed as she waited. I soon walked back and spun her around and pushed her over. I put on the rubber protection and slowly inserted myself in her. Cinder sighed, her head snapping upwards. I grip her ass and start off slow.

Sighs escape the flaming woman as I slowly increase the pace. "…harder…" She commands. I thrust with more ferocity and moans begin to escape her mouth. I remove a hand from her rump to her head. Tangling my hand in her hair, I pull her up roughly while stopping my movements.

"Hmm? What was that Cinder?" Cinder laughs evilly before doing a complete 180 in emotion.

"Gray! Don't stop!"

"What did you want me to do?" This was the best time to show her that I was in control.

"I want you to continue! I'm so close!"

"Say that I'm in control." Cinder hesitated and I tightened my grip.

"Ah! You're in control! I'm not! Now, please!" It sounds so good to hear her so desperate. Usually she's very calm and collected, but now she's desperate and completely different. I want this side more often. I shove her head back down, while keep my hand tangled in her hair. Moans and shouts filled the air as Cinder reached her end. "S-stop!" She shouted. I stopped and got out of her.

"What's up?" Cinder moves onto the bed and turns around, pulling me onto her. She gripped my head and pulled me into a literal burning kiss. The kiss caused the lust filled woman to moan as I reentered her. She broke the kiss to give a long dragged out moan. She moved back to continue the kiss, but I gripped her chin and shoved her back. Unable to do anything, Cinder gripped and clenched the bed sheets as we continued. Keeping one hand on her chin, I kissed up and down her neck causing her to close her eyes.

"I'm getting close!" She shouted. I smirked and stopped again, she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Not just yet~" I said in a childish tone. Cinder pushed me causing me to fall over, laughing. She then straddles me grabbing me face and making me look at her. Her expression was rather terrifying but the look of lust dulled the death stare. Cinder continued to stare into my eye until I kissed her. She shook her head out of her trance.

Cinder moved so I was entering her for the third time, and began to rock her hips. The woman closed her eyes as she did so, softly sighing at first but increasing the volume as she continued. I thrust my hips along with her rhythm as well as grabbing her head and rear, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Cinder dug her nails into my shoulders, just barely enough to where she didn't cut skin.

Cinder was once again reaching her climax, moans becoming more frantic, along with her movements "Gray!" She mashed her lips with mine before climaxing. She kept rocking her hips before slowly coming to a stop. We moved under the blanket and Cinder clung on to me. Her shaky breathing soon became slow, calm breaths.

* * *

"So, that was your first time?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hey, mind if I smoke a cigarette?" Once again, another giggle left her mouth.

"It didn't seem like your first."

"Let's just say I have experience. Girls were all over me. I was a 'player' of sorts." I joke.

"You're so dumb."

"I think that was the least intelligent word you used ever."

"Whatever."

"See?"

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

"Ah!" I gasp, jolting awake in a cold sweat. I grab my scroll and check the clock. 12:16. I rub my forehead and sigh.

 _The same dream._

Ever since Gray disappeared, dreams of him as that…thing, have been filling my mind. I slide off my bed and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the sink, keeping it cold and splash my face with water. I look in the mirror and see myself. "You look terrible, Ruby." There were bags under my eyes and my silver eyes were darkened. "Get it together. Be like everyone else. Just forget about him."

"Ruby?" Weiss. "Are you ok?" She closed the bathroom door and I quickly hid my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ruby." Her voice was soft and calm.

 _This is what Gray probably heard when they were alone. Weiss' soft side._

Just thinking of him made my heart sink. "It's about Gray, isn't it?" I sigh, basically telling her 'yes'. "Ruby, this isn't good. You can't beat yourself up on this."

"I know Weiss. I just, it's really hard to try and forget a person that's been around since your birth." Weiss softly wrapped her arms around me in a light embrace.

"I know it's hard, but…you just can't let him effect you like this. It hurt me too."

"Why did he try to fix things with everyone? Was he just playing us? Do I not know him so well after all?"

"No, Ruby. I don't think Gray would do that." Weiss lost herself in thought for a second before coming back. "I think he was making a choice. Maybe, he…didn't want to pick what he picked. Maybe he just had to. Past mistakes maybe." Weiss hypothesized.

"I don't know anymore, Weiss. I really don't." Tears sting my eyes and Weiss holds me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. But trust me on this, we will get past this." Weiss continued to hold me as I began to cry over my old friend.

"We will, get past this."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Gray's POV_**

I open my eyes and yawn, sitting up. The woman to my left shifted and groaned. "Ugh, could you be any louder?" I shrugged and got out of her bed. I grabbed a pair of clothes that I kept in Cinder's dorm. The clothes were simply a gray T-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Cinder yawned and slowly left her bed, searching through her drawer. She found a pair of panties and a bra. "Of course they're lingerie." I said. Cinder chuckles before putting the articles of clothing on. She slowly begins to hide her lovely hourglass figure. But, she seemed to be struggling with her bra. I put my clothes down and walked up behind her. "Need help?" I smirked. Cinder sighed.

"Yes." I assisted her with her bra, immediately thinking of some scene in some cheesy rom-com. "Don't get any funny ideas. Last night was fun, but we have things to do today." I fake pout.

"Aw, really? Remember I'm the one in charge?" Cinder laughs.

"Oh, yes I do remember that. However, we need to do things today, Gray. We need to stay focused. Speaking of objectives…" The lovely pyromaniac walked to her bed, grabbing her scroll. She opened it and appeared to be going through things. She then stopped searching for something and looked at me, she didn't look happy. "Great."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Adam," She sighs. "Adam wants you to go to the warehouse. He's having difficulty with the Grimm we have stowed away."

"Ok. I'll go the in a second."

"Thank you. I apologize for saying this on short notice."

"No worries. Besides I get to do some stuff besides watch people fight." I send a wink at Cinder before walking into the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower. I step in the shower and immediately wash myself, not wanting Cinder to wait.

* * *

After getting out and d drying myself, I put on the clothes I brought with me. Once I looked decent, I stepped out of the bathroom. Cinder was waiting patiently on her bed while once again, searching through her scroll. "What's up now?"

"Our plan, might go easier then expected." She then showed me a picture of Penny.

"Oh, yeah. Her. She's a robot?"

"Yes. This will help us greatly. Now go to Vale, Adam's waiting for you." I grab her chin and kiss her passionately before walking out the door. "Good luck Gray…I love you."

 _That doesn't sound right. But it doesn't need to._

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk through the familiar halls of Beacon. I lose myself in my thoughts, mainly about what Adam wants me for. Then, a small figure bumps into me. "Oof!" The figure groaned and rubbed the back of her head. I looked down to see Weiss again. "Miss Schnee. We meet again." I offer a hand and she takes it, a dust of blush on her face.

"T-thanks, Ash. What are you doing here? You're not a student of Beacon are you?"

"Oh, no. I was visiting my girlfriend. It was late, so I spent the night there." Weiss' small smile fell a bit before smiling again.

"Well, whoever it is, they're really lucky to have you." Silence fell over us. "So, where are you doing? Aren't you going to watch the doubles round?"

"Oh, no, my apologies." Every time I speak I think of Cinder, with these unnecessary big words. "I have things to do in Vale. But, I'll try to watch if I get the chance. Why? Are you participating?" I asked, even though I know the answer.

"Yes, I am. For the doubles round, my team decided to have me and a…brute to participate."

"Well, I wish you luck, Weiss."

"Thank you, Ash. I'll see you around, I guess." We went our separate ways and I headed to the Airship docks.

* * *

 _ **Cinder's POV**_

After I exit the shower, I grab my clothes and slip into them. Afterwards, I brush my hair, making sure I look presentable. Finally, I send a message to Adam, informing him that Gray is on his way. Then, I shoot another to Gray;

 _Me: Are you near the warehouse?_

 _Gray: Yup. Almost at Vale._

 _Me: Good. Hurry, I think Adam is getting impatient._

 _Gray: Yeah, yeah. See ya soon._

 _Me: Sure._

I close my scroll and sigh. "Now, to find those to idiots." I open and walk through the door to my dorm, closing it on the way out. "Whatever Gray has to do, I'm sure he can handle it."

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

"So, you want me to lure a Ursa, so you can capture it?" I said not pleased by my given objective. Adam looked at me and growled, easily annoyed at my questions.

"Yes. But you won't be alone. You'll be with other White Fang."

"Oh, because that's always good. We can get massacred together. 'Let's hold hands!' 'Oh look! An Ursa's coming!'"

"Enough!" Adam yelled. I smirked at his annoyance.

"Whoa. Relax. Whatever. I'll do it." Adam sighed as he ordered some White Fang to a bullhead. I pulled out my scroll and texted Cinder.

 _Me: Hey, Adam has me working on luring an Ursa to a container. I might be back a bit late._

 _Cinder: Alright. Good luck, Gray._

She's so formal, even when texting. I put my scroll away and head to the bullhead.

 _I'm so gonna die._

* * *

 ** _Cinder's POV_**

I eventually find Mercury and Emerald. I then discuss some of the things I discovered after Gray's, sexual activities with me. "So, you found what?" Mercury stretched.

"Mercury, listen. I've just discovered that a certain student isn't who she seems."

"And that would be?" I open my scroll and show them a 3D image of a adorable orange haired girl. "Who's that?"

"Her name is, Penny. And she's a robot made and placed here by none other than Atlas."

"Interesting." Emerald said.

"I feel like our plan is going to be a lot easier." I smirk.

 _Hopefully, things go in our favor._

* * *

 **So, Gray's doing whatever Gray's doing and Cinder had discovered something special with Penny. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. Finally, for those who think this is going to be just a story of volume 3 with Gray in it, you're slightly wrong. It will branch off of volume 3 and go it's own way, trust me. I'm not the type of fellow that, we'll basically steals someone else's thing.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**

 **Now to get back to homework. Or I could keep writing Gray VS and One-eyed Assistance. Screw it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Gray's POV_**

After dealing with Adam's bull, the White Fang soldiers and I make it back to the warehouse, having storing the Ursa's that we captured back at Mountain Glenn. It took a few hours but the day was still here. "Good work, Gray." Adam says in what I guessed was his pleased tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Was that all?"

"Yes. Also…" Adam said quietly, getting my attention.

"What?"

"Cinder has had something made for you. It's also a 'experiment' of sorts."

"Would you kindly explain?"

"She's told me about you injecting Dust into your claws. And after seeing what you could do during the Breach, I'd say it's amazing. But, what would happen if you injected yourself with pure liquid Dust into your bloodstream? And switched between types?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Cinder has had the White Fang create needles filled with liquid Dust, and is capable of being infused with your blood, and it can then be quickly extracted. Meaning it could be switched out in the middle of combat." Adam smiled evilly and I waited for him to continue. "All of the types of Dust, burning, electric, freezing and so on could be at your disposal. Sure, you don't have to use them, however Cinder days you'd be much more 'effective'." I smile at him and adjust my eye-patch.

"Well then, let's see them." Adam gestured for me to follow and I followed the red and black leader.

* * *

"Here we are." Adam growled. They're was a small black suitcase and Adam quickly opened it, revealing the contents inside. He wasn't wrong. I did have every type of Dust at my disposal. The Dust injectors had a slick smooth look to them, a small square revealed the color of the type of Dust. THE objects had a two-inch length overall, as well as having a short half inch tube on the left side. There was a plastic cap on top of the small tube. Looking through it, I could see the button that's probably used for injecting and extracting the Dust. Above the injectors, was a belt that was most likely used to hold and contained.

"The White Fang managed to make them inject and remove the liquid Dust in mere seconds."

"Impressive."

"Indeed." Adam then handed me a blue injector. "Test it." I looks at the injector, wondering what it would do. Side effects, after effects and so on. I popped the cap off and wondered how the needle would come out. Adam sighed annoyed. "You twist the button then press it. We needed a saftey feature for, you." I glare at him while twisting the button clockwise, the needle slowly coming to view. Once again, I stared at the intriguing thing. And once again, Adam groans. "What? Are you afraid of needles?"

"Shut the fuck up, ass. I'm just, thinking, is all." I then aimed at my arm and threw it down. The pain was, not as bad as I thought is was going to be. Wanting it to be over I pushed the button on the injector and the blue Dust entered my veins. I removed the injector and flared my Aura to heal the wound. I looked at my arm and noticed the blue Dust flowing through my veins. Said veins felt extremely cold yet, extremely powerful. My arm started to form a white gas. Like when you let put a breath in the cold.

I swing my hand and cold air fills the room. I relax and the white gas ceases to form. I noticed the blue Dust was glowing bright when I 'used' it. But when I stopped, it returned to it's dark blue color.

"Interesting." I grab the injector and slam in into my arm again and pressed the button again. I felt the Dust leave my veins and finally it stopped. I flared my Aura again and held the injector in my hand. It looked brand new, as if nothing happened. Looking at my arm again, I could see my veins just as good as any human could.

"I like this." I smiled. Adam handed me the belt with the injectors strapped around it. Putting on the belt I felt like I was suiting up to be some sort of vigilante.

"Now, be careful with them. I still need prepare more when the, plan, comes into effect." I wave him off and make my way to the exit.

"Yeah, yeah." I hear the masked man sigh as I walk out.

* * *

 _An hour later,_

After getting a 'upgrade' when it comes to my weaponry, I find a way to get to the coliseum where the Vytal Tournament was being held. I stand at one of the many entry ways into the coliseum and watch the match being held. Penny and some chicken were fighting or at least attacking two guys from Cardin's team. The round was about over by the time I witnessed it.

"And the round goes to Penny and Ciel!" Port bellowed. I gave a light applaud as the two victors left the battlefield. Penny walked passed me and didn't acknowledge me. The cape-wearing leader of what was once team RWBYG ran up to the girl. "Penny!" Penny turned around and tackled Ruby, who gave a painful sounding 'why'.

The two stood up and Penny introduced Ruby to her, who I'm guessing partner. The trio had a awkward conversation, a known thing that happens because of Ruby. Said girl talked with Penny about something before noticing me. "Oh! Hi, Ash!" Ruby Ran up to me and I smiled.

"Hello, Ruby. Penny, congratulations on winning." Penny turned her attention to me.

"Oh, thank you. Are you Ruby's friend?"

"Well, he's Weiss' friend, sadly not a boyfriend." Ruby whispered. I chuckled.

"Oh, surely Weiss must of informed you that I'm taken. Plus, she's probably still upset with, what was his name…Gray?" I said while pretending to think. Ruby's smile faltered and I felt a small pang of guilt. "Oh, I apologize if I hurt you. I've forgotten that you and Mr. Gray were close."

"No, it's ok." Penny's partner stepped up and tapped her watch. Penny looked at Ruby and said her goodbye. The robot then turned to me and waved, and I wave back.

"The next match will begin in fifteen minutes!" Port announced. Ruby gasped.

"Oh, that means-"

"Is it Weiss and someone else from your team?"

"Yes. Come on!" Ruby grabbed my hand but I stood my ground.

"I'll just stay here. Ok?" Ruby nodded and dashed off back to where her seat must have been. I shook my head at my old best friend.

"I take it, you two are acquainted?" I hear the seductive voice of Cinder and feel her hands move my head to look at her.

"I guess you could say that. It sucks having to use big words."

"Such as?" Her eyes stared at me with intensity and power…power that I wanted.

"Acquainted, apologies, basically anything that starts with 'A'." Cinder laughed softly and continued to caress my face.

"I see you have something new." She looked down at the belt that contained the Dust injectors. "I see Adam gave you it."

"Yeah. Honestly, it's cool and all but, all it makes me feel is hunger." I spun around and held on to Cinder, trapping her between me and a wall. "A hunger for power." I playfully bit Cinder's ear and she growled instinctively. "And you've got a lot of it." I moved a hand to her neck and lifted her chin up to the right, giving me slight of her perfect skin on her neck. I kissed her neck but quickly sucked on the piece of flesh, leaving behind a mark. Cinder frowned just slightly.

"Gray. Why here?"

"Where else? By the way, what the hell have you been doing. It better top Ursa luring." I release Cinder however I keep her close to the wall.

"Well, I guess it doesn't top that. I've been getting the rest of our plan ready. How's the Grimm?"

"Just wonderful."

"Fantastic." She smiled. "Things are coming together."

"When will the plan, 'unfold'?" I say over dramatically. Cinder smirks as Weiss and Yang's fight starts.

"Oh, don't worry. It will happen very soon."

"Alright, fair maiden." Cinder chuckles at my remark.

"Not yet. Not just yet, Gray."

* * *

 **I wonder what Grat ment by 'maiden'. Hinty hint hint. Gray has a new way of combat, meaning he's gonna inject himself with Dust like a heroin addict. Sorry if that's rude, I just have a messes up humor. Also, my stories are gonna get a schedule. One reason is so I can write much longer chapters and two, I get ok see your feedback. Well, on to the next chapter of…whatever**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Gray's POV_**

Weiss and Yang's fight was very close. They also had some new tricks up they're sleeves. To bad I already know them. Weiss seemed unfazed by everything. As usual, the cold heiress saw her objective and did anything and everything to complete it. Even if it means hurting herself.

More matches were continuing, however Cinder and I watched some of them. The one on one matches were coming close and we had everything ready.

I decided to walk around the fairgrounds before the fights. "So, we got everything ready, right?"

"Yes Gray. Now that you did your little 'Ursa luring', we have everything in order."

"Great, because I'm dying to try these Dust injectors out."

"You know, that makes you equilivant to a Maiden. Only thing is that your running on Dust."

"Great. Can't wait to see you as a Maiden. I always knew Oz had a secret." My scroll then vibrated and I quickly checked while buying some cotton candy.

 _Weiss: Hello, Ash._

What the hell does the Kinky Heiress want?

 _Me: Hey Weiss. What's up?_

 _Weiss: Are you going to watch the one on one matches? If so I would like you to meet my team. They seem… anxious to meet you._

I chuckled and quickly text back.

 _Me: Sorry, it sounds lovely but, my girlfriend has a leash around my neck._

 _Weiss: That's understandable. Well, have fun._

I close my scroll on look at Cinder, who stole my cotton candy. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Waste of lien."

"Want some?" She offered. I smirk and raise my eyebrow.

"Generosity? That's rare." I say while taking a piece of cotton candy.

"So's you using big words." I kissed her cheek and we continued to walk around the fairgrounds, pretending to be a 'normal' couple while stalling time.

* * *

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

I hear a sigh escape my partners lips and I turn my attention to her. "What's up, Weiss?"

"Thanks to you pestering me on telling Ash to come with us, I just made our 'friendship'."

"Well, I'm tryna' hook you up!" I said while nudging her. Weiss blushed and shoved me.

"Excuse me?! I, am not a relationship ruiner!"

"I think you mean home-wrecker." Yang added in.

"No, that's only with marriages." Blake interjected.

"Huh?" I scratched my head confused.

"Ruby, I don't think your old enough to understand." Pyrrha giggled. Team JNPR joined in as well as my team while I continued to scratch my head.

Pyrrha's laugh was cut short when something vibrated. She looked and grabbed her scroll, activating it. "Oh."

"What's up, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Professor Ozpin wants to see me." Nora and Yang both 'oooh-ed'. Pyrrha then put her scroll away and said her goodbyes before walking away, towards Beacon.

"I wonder why Professor Ozpin needs her." I say to myself, however it was louder than usual.

"Same." Every else agreed.

"Well, let's keep walking around. I heard there's a 'test your strength' thing around here! I wanna try it!" Nora smiled.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _Gray's POV_**

 ** _Hours later,_**

"Now, for what you all been waiting for! The one-versus-one!" Port bellowed. Students from all around the world were standing in the arena. Yang, Sun and Mercury. I was sitting next to Cinder, sitting back in my seat.

The two teachers explained how the rounds will go and they quickly activated the random selection. The slot machine-like selection slowly stopped on Mercury and then…

 _Yang._

Cinder smirked and walked by. "Have fun, lovely." I smile.

"Tell me how the fight goes." She purred.

"Don't know if I can. I can't stand to be away from you." I said. The arena's shifting and changing brought my attention to the upcoming fight, instead of the woman walking away from me. The two combatants smiled at each other, before putting on they're game faces on.

 _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_

 ** _15 minutes later,_**

The fight was intense, the two were probably equal towards each other. However Yang overtook Mercury due to his, cockyness. Yang cheered and turned her back to Mercury. Then a loud crack filled the air.

I chuckled and went to Emerald and Mercury, meaning find where they'll meet with Cinder. I saw Mercury being carried away by a two while Yang was surrounded by Atlas bots and soldiers.

 _Here we go._

A familiar growling filled my mind.

* * *

 ** _Cinder's POV_**

I watch Mercury and Emerald leave the arena from my scroll while adjusting my paramedic outfit. "Hey, Miss Paramedic? I need you help. Someone has left a hole in my heart and I can't breathe!" A familiar voice. I sigh and turn to the voice.

"Gray, get in the ambulance. You'll break my cover." I ordered.

"Yes madam." He bowed before walking into the ambulance. Just in time as well. Because Emerald, Mercury and some paramedics ran to me. I quickly tell the Paramedics that there's a ambulance ready and they move Mercury into it.

Afterwards, I enter the ambulance and we leave the Coliseum. "Tell me doc, am I ever gonna walk again?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but, you prosthetics have been destroyed. We'll have to replace them with other prosthetics."

"Oh no! Please Emerald, tell me it's not true!" I then heard a slap and a annoyed 'ow'. "What was that for?!"

"Don't worry, Merc. She's just annoyed that she can't get robot legs." Gray said. I turned around to see Emerald frowning at the two goofballs that are playing doctor.

"Leave her alone. Goodness, like children." I sighed while Gray and Mercury laughed.

"You think we got them fooled?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I think everyone did they're part, including our driver." I turn to Neo and she nodded at me.

* * *

The five of us head back to the warehouse and ditch our disguises. Gray and Emerald were around Mercury, who was fixing his prosthetic leg. "So, the MASTER plan has begun, huh?" Gray smirked.

"Yes, I guess you could say it did. Nicely done, Mercury." He nodded in my direction and then turned to his leg. "Well, come on Gray and Emerald. We need to head back to Beacon."

"And what about me?" Mercury wondered.

"Oh, you? You need to stay 'injured'. We don't want to ruin everything do we?"

"Nah. Have fun." Gray, Emerald and I head for the exit and try to find a Airship back to Beacon.

* * *

 **So, it's begun. You know what's funny? Before the episodes of the attack on Beacon, I was going to write what happened during it. BEFORE the episode came out. But, hey now the story will go with the show a bit more before branching off.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'm loving these longer chapters. Leave a review down and tell me if you did!**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ruby's POV_**

I sigh and close the door to my room. Weiss and Blake follow me out. "We just can't get through to her." I say.

"Is Yang in there?" I turn around to see my uncle. Qrow.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow. Yeah, Yang's in there. Why?"

"Why don't you three go walk around. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Qrow!" I say while hugging him.

"Now, get outta here!" Qrow smiled. The three of us walked out of the dormitories and into the campus.

"What should we do? The one on one's don't start till later."

"True." I look around the campus, trying to find something to do. Then I heard giggling. I turned my head to the sound. "Ash!" I said under my breath. He was walking with Cinder. Who was probably his girlfriend.

"What'd you say? Ash?" Weiss asked.

"Who's this 'Ash' guy?" Blake asked.

"It's this really cool and hot guy that Weiss loves!" Weiss blushes and tries to smack me, but I dash behind Blake and laugh at Weiss' stammering.

"I-I do NOT! And Ash is a…handsome man." Blake and I continued to laugh at Weiss' embarrassment.

"Ash and Cinder? Very similar names in a way." Blake analyzed. Weiss and I hummed in agreement.

"Did not notice that." I then turned to Ash. "AASS-" I shouted, before being quickly silenced by Weiss.

"Shut up you dolt!"

"Why? Don't wanna see your lover?" I teased.

"NO! And he isn't my lover! God, you can be such a child! Can you not see him enjoying his time with his girlfriend?"

"Oh. Oops. Sorry Weiss." She sighed and shoved me away.

"Your just lucky he didn't hear you." I apologize over and over while Weiss ignores me, a common thing that she does.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and I quickly sit down and get ready for the next fight. The contestants were all pumped up and ready…except for Pyrrha. She looked, distant. Like she was thinking about something else.

The random selection screen began to randomize the fighters. Finally, the screen stopped on…

Pyrrha and Penny.

"Cool!" I smiled. The rest of the fighters left and the arena transformed into it's elevated self. I watched it raise and looked past it to the other side of the Coliseum, seeing a familiar mint-green haired girl. "Emerald?"

 _I wonder how Mercury is doing._

I get up, causing Weiss to look at me confused. "What are you doing? The match is starting."

"I uh, gotta do something real quick. I'll be back." I then ran to the edge of the Coliseum.

 _Darn! No way around except…_

I found a entrance to a maintenance hall and I walk in. Wanting to see the fight, I hurry to the other side. However, a certain someone walked out of a door leading to a maintenance room. "Mercury?" I turns to me and smiles. "How are you walking?" He continues to smirk at me. My eyes widened when I realize what's going on.

 _No way._

"I need to get through."

"That's _not_ going to happen." He chuckles. "And a certain someone will make sure that you'll stay here." He nods behind me and I try to turn my head.

It doesn't cooperate.

Observing my surroundings, I notice the distinct and familiar embers and small burning fur fill the room. The smell of burnt fur filled my nostrils.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight and I gulped.

A burning yet, not hot hand placed itself on my shoulder. The fur or, hair on the arm was moving as the gentle wind blew by, burning but not showing any results of disappearing in the flame.

"Hello. Little Rose. Missed me?"

I jump and turn around, facing Gray. He has the same smirk he had when the Breach happened. His right arm was engulfed in a huge flame. It wasn't like before though. During the Breach, his arms were just burning, not in a burning mess!

Speaking of arms, his left was completely different. Cold air hung around it, while small shards of ice grew and floated around his arm.

 _I_ _need to get outta here._

I try to dash away using my semblance, but Mercury kicked me in my side causing me to fly in a wall. I scramble up to escape but a foot plants itself on my back.

Suddenly, I hear yells and screams of terror and shock. Once again, I dashed off, throwing the foot off my back.

Reaching the exit I run through the maintenance door and look out to see the fight.

Or at least, the end of it.

Pyrrha had her hands over her mouth, shocked.

And Penny…

 _Penny?!_

Tears slipped past my defenses and fell onto the floor, staring at the broken mess that was Penny. "Penny…" I heard chuckling behind me before muffled comments.

"Well, there goes the robot chick."

"Yeah, let's get outta here. Things are gonna go south, real soon." A animalistic screech filled the air and I quickly looked up to see a…

Nevermore.

It was thrashing and pecking viciously at the barrier protecting the Coliseum. Hundreds of people ran to the Airships, evacuating. Griffins and more Nevermore filled the sky as the Nevermore broke through and landed in front of Pyrrha.

Other students ran into the arena, without they're weapons and ready to protect Pyrrha. But my team was nowhere to be found. The Nevermore attacked Pyrrha, but was skewered by a rocket-propelled locker.

Then a flurry of lockers landed and stabbed the Nevermore, rendering it useless. Team JNPR and other students retrieved they're weapons and I quickly ran to them. The Nevermore thrashed, however being pined to the floor.

I grabbed on of Penny's swords and slashed at it, unleashing my anger onto it. The Nevermore stopped moving, finally dead. "Is this really happening?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. We gotta do something." Sun answered.

"We will." I say, activating my locker. It quickly crashed nearby and I grab Crescent Rose. "We have to get everyone out of Vale. Atlas is probably doing the same." Sun, Neptune, team JNPR and other students from other schools agreed.

All of us ran to the exits, ready to assist the people of Vale.

* * *

 ** _Blake's POV_**

Weiss and I ran past screaming citizens of Vale, as well as other students. "What's going on?! Grimm are everywhere!"

"Same with the White Fang." An Alpha Beowolf ran past us an began to attack students on our right.

Then, gunfire were shot and yells were coming from our left, at the cafeteria.

Weiss and I glanced at each other before nodding. "Good luck!" We both say before running off.

While unsheathing Gambol Shroud, I ran into the burning cafeteria. I stop and look at the slaughter that took place here. Blood covered tables and bodies were scattered about.

Guns and Atlas armor were broken and thrown around, like a little kid had a temper tantrum.

My eyes widen in horror when I see a familiar face, one that I didn't want to see again.

He looked at me and smiled as he drove his weapon through another Atlas soldier. "Blake. Hello, my darling. It's been a while." He smirked as he ripped his blade out of the soldier's chest.

"N-no. No no no. What are you doing here, Adam?" Adam flicked his blade, scattering blood over the soot covered floor.

"My, I was looking for _you_." I shook my head repeatedly. "I killed _all_ these people. Just to see you." I readied Gambol Shroud before yelling and dashing at him. Our blades clashed and I stared at him while Adam only smirked.

"Your gonna pay for this." I said with venom.

"Oh, well then let's find out."

* * *

 ** _Weiss' POV_**

The other students and I managed to kill the Alpha Beowolf, but not without a few casualties. I sigh and wipe my forehead as the corpse of the Beowolf disintegrates.

Then the air grew warm.

As the corpse of the evil Beowolf ceased to exist, small things filled the air.

Embers.

And burnt fur.

 _No. No no no. Not now._

I quickly turned around to see my 'ex'.

 _Gray._

He was with multiple Atlas Paladins and White Fang. The Paladins and White Fang focused on the students, leaving Gray and I to stare at each other.

His left arm had this cold air around it. The veins on that particular arm were a dark blue. His right was engulfed in a inter flame.

 _He's using Dust._

"Hey, Schnee. Been a while."

"You, you made all this happen?" I lowered my head in anger.

"What? The Paladins? White Fang? Come on Schnee, I need details! Clarification!" He snarked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gray!"

"Oooh! Well, if you want to know so bad, I did kinda sorta help with the Grimm." He then looked past me and saw the decaying body of the Alpha Beowolf. "Aw, damn it! You killed Gary! He was the best!" He laughed.

"You killed so many."

"And there's gonna be a lot more."

"Not if I can do anything about it." I sounded determined and ready on the outside, but on the inside I was incredibly nervous and intimated ** _._**

 _Don't let this stop you. Your Weiss Schnee. You can handle this._

I get into a stance while Gray did the same.

"Time to see what this Dust can really do!" He shouted. I said nothing back, focused to stop him.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back! So, everything is going south now. Blake has met Adam and the 'exs' are going to duke it out!**

 **Now because this was supposed to be last week's chapter, I'm gonna put out the one for this week as well.**

 **Hope y'all are ready! Leave a review on what you think so far!**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reading Reviews:**

 _The Saiyan21:Weiss is gonna get rekt. I'm calling it._

 **Me: Rekt doesn't describe how bad it is. It upsetted me when I wrote this :(**

* * *

 ** _Gray's POV_**

I slowly balled my left hand into a fist, however it stopped when something stopped it. I glanced at my hand a noticed a strange blue ice 'crystal'. I glanced back up to Weiss only to see her dashing at me with her glyphs. Instinctively, I threw the crystal in front of me, waiting to see the expected results.

Suddenly, a giant pillar of ice grew in front of me. It proved useless, due to Weiss sidestepping out of the way. She jabbed at me with her Rapier. Growling, I punched her right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

 _Let's see what red Dust will do._

I ready a punch before throwing it. A small explosion, about the size of my hand appeared in front of me, causing the icy heiress to fly back into the pillar, however it also flew my hand back behind me. "Holy hell!" I smirk.

Weiss stands up and dashes at me slashing and going behind me, she then uses another glyph of hers to readjust her momentum so she was flying at me again. She continues her slashing, making me more and more annoyed. " **Stop it**!" I yelled before slamming my right hand down.

The ground cracked and broke away, before having small pillars of fire spew out and knock Weiss back. I stood back up and growled at her. "I'm gonna enjoy branding you." I took one of the Dust injectors and removed the blue Dust from me, before grabbing another and slip in electric Dust.

The hair on my arm floated with electricity flowing along it.

I then ran towards Weiss dragging my right hand along the ground, small amounts of fire dashing over the ground. I then raise my hand, humongous flames colliding into Weiss. She yelps, but the yells turn into gasps when I jab at her.

Weiss quickly tries to dash away using her glyphs, but I grab on to her ponytail, pulling her towards me. Punches and kicks hit her over and over, while lowering her Aura.

Weiss escapes my grip and glares at me with hatred, before closing her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled and then something strange happened.

A sideways glyph appeared above her left shoulder. Then a bright light and a strange thing appeared through the glyph.

"Is that…a fucking _arm_?!" As I said the glyph caused a long blue arm to appear, holding what seemed to be a bastard sword. Weiss looked at me with nothing but seriousness. Glyphs appeared in front of her, a perfect line of mysterious circles.

She drew her arm back and the mysterious arm wound back, aimed at the floating glyphs. She thrusted her arm forward causing the arm to move forward as well. The blade ran through the glyph, coming out of the one in front of it.

The glyphs extended the range of the sword, making it reach me and nearly pierce my skull. "Whoa!" The glyphs moved around causing the blade to come back to Weiss. The confusing glyphs stopped in odd positions, once again Weiss and I stared at each other as the White Fang and Grimm killed students and Atlas soldiers.

Weiss then lunged at me, using her Rapier as a way to guide the floating arm. She swung the bastard sword and I easily dodged while countering with a jab of my left.

I dropped a crystal just under me, just before she swiped at me again with her Rapier, the arm giving her another attack with one move. Falling back, I waited for her to be just under my dropped crystal.

 _There!_

Quickly, the crystal broke up and honed large growing ones at Weiss, knocking her back. More crystals were thrown across the area around us. The White Fang dealt with the students and were now moving across the campus.

The sound of cracking electricity from my arm gave me a idea.

 _Weiss is in the middle of two crystals…_

I then threw my arm out, causing a electric shock to exit my arm. I zapped a crystal, which started a chain reaction, the same shock angled itself to where it would shoot to another crystal. The shock chained all the way to the two crystals that Weiss was standing in between.

Weiss dodged the upcoming zap and angled the arm so it stabbed a glyph nearby, causing the blade to disappear in the glyph.

Suddenly, I found out where the blade was, as it struck my back making me fall to the ground. Grunting in anger, I stood back up only to be knocked back down by Weiss.

Finally, I stagger upwards and dodge another strike of Weiss' stupid ass arm.

Remembering the glyph behind me, I jump into it. Suddenly, I fly through the glyph right next to Weiss. Slamming a fist into her chest, caused her to fly back.

Weiss recovered herself and glared at me once again. "Ya know, it's kinda funny. You're getting your ass kicked by the very thing that keeps your family rich!" I laughed, trying to throw her off balance. Once again, I notice a glyph just above her, looking just like the one behind me. I leaped into the glyph, appearing just above her head. Planting my feet on her shoulders, I then leap off her, firing another shock thing.

Staggering, Weiss summoned a glyph to her left and my right. Realizing what she was up to, I moved away from the glyph right before I could be impaled. Weiss held her stomach, seeming to try to breathe. "Aw, you gettin' tired? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Not good Schnee."

A Dust injector was quickly sapping the electric Dust from me and another injected red.

" **Because I'm not done with you.** " I threw a crystal down and then a uppercut. The crystal shifted and changed, then suddenly formed more ice crystals in a form of a line, charging at Weiss. Weiss moved out of it's way, but it changed direction so it was going to her again.

It stopped right when it reached Weiss' side. Then, a large spike grew from the line of crystals, colliding with the heiress' face. This gave me the opportunity to close the distance. While balling my right hand into a fist, I charged at the white-haired bitch.

I threw the burning punch but she managed to dodge it, getting behind me. I shouted in anger holding my freezing hand out. I then lowered my hand, barely touching the ground.

Another pillar appeared just under my feet lifting me into the air. I leaped off of the still growing pillar of ice, before turning mid-air and tossing a 'fire ball'. Said ball landed next to the base of the pillar, melting into the ground yet still noticeably there.

The ball then exploded, making a reasonable hole and collapsing the pillar.

Once I've landed, I snap my head up to see a unpleased and exhausted pair of blue eyes. Weiss heaved for air, the arm was beginning to fade but continuing to exist.

 _Another hit should keep her down._

I charge at her one more time, throwing crystals down and quickly making them to run along with me. Weiss moves the arm up to me swiping and eventually hitting me hard, flying into a wall. I scramble up, just in time to move my head from danger. The arm stabbed into the wall, slicing my cheek. I then roll away before it ripped it's blade from the wall.

The crystals that were made, hit Weiss making her trip. Finally, I close the distance between us. A hard uppercut made contact with her chin, launching her into the air. I tap the ground with my left hand and another ice pillar forms, launching me into the air.

I punched the ice cold bitch in the face, a small explosion appearing which caused her to fly into the burning cafeteria.

"Great." I grumbled, walking over to where she flew.

* * *

 _ **Blake's POV**_

Adam and I clashed, blades pushing each other back and forth. He overpowered me and shoved me back. "Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocents!" Adam only chuckled.

"All of this is for you."

"Stop lying!"

Suddenly, something crashed through the nearly shattered windows, leaving behind smoke and embers. The burning thing crashed into tables, breaking them and slid to a stop. With further examination, I could see…white hair?!

"Weiss!" Who could've done this?! I ran to her as Adam watched me. She struggled to get up, coughing and gasping for air. "Are you ok?! Oh my god, who did this?" She could only point weakly.

 _Her Aura is extremely low._

I turned to where she pointed, seeing the son of a bitch who did this to her.

 _Gray._

He stood next to Adam, giving his usual asshole-ish smirk. "You really punished the heiress."

"Yeah, I wanted to see that pretty face hurt."

"Well, you didn't. Her Aura blocked everything."

" **Not for long.** " He said, then I heard footsteps walking towards me. I moved some hair out of Weiss' face before smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"N-no you won't, just run." She begged before coughing. "I thought I could too." Weiss had tears in her eyes. "H-he's not like he was before."

"Are you two done talking? Because Weiss, I'm still not done." I stood up from the crying, pleading girl. I turned my heel so I was facing the smug smirk of Gray. "I take your done?"

 _He's a monster._

"I'm gonna kill you, Gray."

"Oh really? **You Sure About That**?" Chills ran up my spine, but I put it off.

"You're a dead man." He then turned to Adam.

"Allow me to beat her to a pulp."

"Just injure her. I'm not done. Neither are you with the heiress." Gray then snapped his head back to me, smirking. But the smirk was instantly when I kicked off of him. Gray charged at me swinging his right hand. I dodged but was surprised when flames followed his hand, blinding me.

I yell and step back, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly, a hand grabs my hair and pulls me into it's cousin, knocking the wind out of me. I slashed at the bastard holding me, managing to escape his grasp. Then, I slashed across his chest.

Gray growled and swung at me, but I quickly used my semblance to get out of harm's way. Appearing behind him and leaving a decoy, I repeatedly slashed at him. Gray roared and punched the ground.

The ground below us cracked then detonated, knocking me back to Weiss. "Try to keep a distance!" She coughed. I nodded and stood back up. Turning back to Gray, I soon flew to the other side of the cafeteria, due to a hard right punch. I collided and ran through tables, splitting them completely. I groaned and rubbed my head before standing up again.

"Rah!" Gray slammed his fist on the ground again, however I got out of range of the upcoming fire. "Will you just stay down?!" Gray yelled as I dodged every jab, punch and uppercut, slicing at his arms.

I then use my ribbon and tie it around his right arm. I then slid backwards on my feet, tugging the ribbon and dragged Gray with me. He used the forward momentum to punch me but I easily dodged and sliced at his back.

Gray's right arm's flame grew brighter and hotter, burning my ribbon. I tried to take off the ribbon but couldn't get it off, and with the fire trailing it, I panicked more and more. Gray tugged the ribbon at the worst time, which caused me to nearly fall towards him.

The burning bastard slammed a fist into my chest, knocking me back. However, he tugged the ribbon before it snapped, stopping my backwards fall. Gray then ran up and interlocked his hands together, smashing them into my face.

A boot nearly made contact with me, but I used my semblance once again, gaining the upper hand. I slashed, but Gray sidestepped, attempting a counter-attack, however I dodged the expected punch. We danced across the cafeteria, using the decaying environment to our advantage.

Gray would smash a table as a attempt to distract me, but I would then leaped away from him. Tackles would be evaded by a well-timed semblance, ice crystals would be effectively destroyed with a bullet and countered with a kick. Gray then began to go on the defensive.

 _The bastard is low on Aura._

Having him on the ropes, I kicked, sliced and hit him with everything I had. Finally, his insufferable Aura broke. Gray then glared at me and grabbed my throat with his right hand. I smirked at him when I swiped across his face.

Gray roared in pain and dropped me, holding his face. I stood back up and smiled at his suffering. Gray snapped his head at me, showing me what I did to him.

There was a long, satisfying cut across the side his face, starting at his forehead and through his left eye and down his cheek. Blood, red and blue Dust, trickled down his face. "Oh, you're dead now. Fuck what Adam said." Gray ripped off a strange object and stabbed himself with it. Suddenly, his left arm stopped glowing a light blue.

Then he stabbed himself again with a different object, smiling at me. "Gray-"

"Shut the hell up, Adam!" Running up to him, I leap up into the air, weapon raised and ready to end it. Gray clenched his hand as if he was holding on to something bigger than his hand. He then slammed his hand downwards.

I fell with it.

I tried to get up but something kept me down. Gray chuckled and unclenched his hand. "I totally forgot about gravity Dust!" He clenched his hand again and threw it to his left. Instantly, I flew to his left, straight into a wall.

Then to a wall to my right.

Then the ceiling.

Finally, the ground.

"She's all yours now." Gray said. I struggled and panicked as footsteps grew louder and closer. Adam kicked me so I was on my back and stepped on my chest.

"Look at Gray." He smiled. I struggled against him and held back the tears in my eyes.

 _Don't give up! You need to save Weiss!_

My mind told me to keep fighting, but I wasn't listening. I turned to see Gray grab a crying Weiss by the hair, roughly pulling her to eye level. "Miss me, Schnee?" He then punched her hard and threw her to the ground, shattering her Aura. He then trapped her back standing over her and proceed to repeatedly punch her, much to my pleading and sobs.

Weiss yelled and pleaded him to stop. Gray smiled like a maniac before stopping. "Remember when I said I was going to brand you?"

"N-no. No please n-" Gray silenced her by covering her mouth.

"Now hold-argh! Still! Don't ruin my artistic skills." He laughed. He used his index finger as a branding iron. Weiss' muffled screams filled the air as she tried to thrash and move away.

"Gray! Stop! Leave her alone!" I shouted, pleading. "Please leave her alone!" Tears fell down my face as I tried to move, but every time Adam stopped me.

"Alright! Alright! Allllll mooossstt done! There!" Gray breathed. "Aw! Oh my god, Weiss! You look beautiful! Nooo! Don't try to hide you face! And STOP your crying." Gray cooed before kicking my teammate. He grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her up so Adam and I could see her. She had a horrible burn on her left cheek. The burn said 'G'.

 _Oh my god. Weiss..._

"See? Doesn't she look great with my initial on her face?" Gray smirked before giving Weiss a long disgusting lick on her right cheek. Weiss could only sniffle and sob at the still painful branding.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay!" I snapped. How could he do such a thing?!

"My, your a real potty mouth, are ya Blakey?"

"Don't you DARE say that name, you bastard!"

"Blake..." Adam began, and I wasn't having it."

"You shut u-ah!" Adam then stepped on my face.

"Listen, and listen close, because I'm going to say this once. I _will_ hurt, and kill everyone you love. And you'll run. Run to me."

"Weeisss! Balllkkke! Where are you?!"

 _No..._

"Starting with her."

Yang ran past a whole in the once huge windows, before running back and noticing me. She smiled but quickly frowned when she saw Adam.

Then gasped when she saw the 'ex's'.

Yang ran through the window and growled, her her set ablaze! "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed.

"No! Get out of here!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WEISS!?" Gray only smirked and ran up to Adam.

"I'll distract her." Gray planned.

"Make sure she doesn't kill you." Yang sprinted towards the two. Gray started into a light jog, before stabbing his right arm with whatever he stabbed his left with. The flames on his arms were put out and quickly changed to ice shards floating around his hand. Gray threw a punch with his right, but was easily countered. Yang grabbed his arms and uppercutted him, launching him into the air.

The Dust abomination threw a crystal to the ceiling, which quickly shattered and spewed out a long stalactite. He slammed his fist into it before clenching his hand in Yang direction.

"YANG! WATCH OUT!" It was too late and useless anyways. She jumped and used her weapon to gain speed for her punch. Adam stood into a stance and clutched his katana. Gray threw his hand in Adam direction and the weight of me being pinned to the ground was lifted. However, Yang was propelled towards Adam faster then she expected. She pulled her fist behind her and swung.

It was useless.

A clean cut sliced through the air and they was only silence, except for the raging fires. Yang flew through the air, having no control. Then I noticed something was off.

 _Her arm!_

Her right arm was cut clean off, yellow petals flew from her and her ripped appendage. "YAANNG!" The blonde collapsed on the ground, her wound hidden behind her hair. I ran to Weiss picking her up and then running to Yang. Adam attempted to stop me, however I used my semblance to get to Yang, then vanishing from the burning cafeteria with one more use of my semblance.

My only thoughts as I ran to safety were how are we going to get out of this hell?

What's going to happen to Yang?

How is Weiss going to recover from this?

How am I going to explain this to Ruby?

* * *

 **Damn. All of this was really heavy. Weiss is branded, which hurt me so much to write. Gray is a complete psychopath. And Blake has to explain all this to Ruby. This was really fun for me to write, besides the whole branding thing. I apologize if anyone was out of character, but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Now, I want you're honest opinion, what did you guys think of this? Was it good? Satisfying? Entertaining? Please let me know in the reviews. I want detail too. If I made mistakes, please point them out. Because this was my VERY first shot on a real serious fight with detail. So, please tell me how I did.**

 **Also, you're probably like: "Legendary, why with this so soon? We have to wait a week!" Well, reader this was supposed to be last weeks update. And since I was away I had to put this out as soon as possible. That, and the schedule will be mixed up slightly. Oops!  
Well with that said have a great Day/Night everyone!**

 **Btw: I was listening to so much shit while writing this. Here's some of the songs. By the way Btw: They're all Undertale dual mixes**

 **The Death of a True Hero- NyxTheShield**

 **Megalovaina- All three verisons (Earthbound, Homestruck, Undertale**

 **Undertale Asgore/ Bergentrückung Dual Mix**

 **Megalopiania- Remix by NyxTheShield**

 **The Man Who Speaks in Hands- NyxTheShield**

 **Finale dual mix**

 **Ok, Good night everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Reading Reviews:_**

 _ **The Saiyan21: This has gone to hell. Gray is basically a psycho. Also, if you're going to make Ruby use the silver eye powers on Cinder, and kill her off. I'm literally scared of what Gray's gonna do to Ruby.**_

 _ **Me: Don't know if that's supposed to be good or not as in 'hell'. However, I wanted to make Gray the biggest prick ever in this, yet still get some sympathy for what's ahead.**_

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

Students filed out with me as we ran to the airship docks alongside the Coliseum. Ships escaped the horrible attacking Grimm. General Ironwood was just in front of us and we ran to him. "What's going on?!" I asked.

"Grimm are everywhere, filling the streets and killing many. And some...vagabond, is hijacking my ship. In order to regain control I have to-" He then pointed his pistol behind us. The styled pistol fired, killing the Grimm behind us. "Take my ship back." Ironwood then turned to his ship, walking into it.

"Wait! What should we do?"

"You have two choices. Stay and protect your home. Or save yourselves. No-one will judge you." The walkway into his carrier closed, he then quickly flew away.

"We'll take a ship to Beacon." Jaune said. But, I wasn't paying attention. The carrier flew farther and farther, but then something awful happened.

The carrier blew up.

The engines had fire in them and, robots were flying out the back, Ironwood struggled to keep the ship under control but soon crashed into Vale.

 _No..._

I then dashed away from my friends, ignoring they're calls. I ran into the center of the Coliseum. Finding my locker, I quickly activated the rockets on it before latching on to it. The Locker then soared through the air, me along with it. I angled it so it flew towards Ironwoods ship.

Leaping off the rocket-propelled locker, I slammed Crescent Rose into the hull of the ship, slowing me to a stop. I look down to see the once great city, turned into a massacre.

 _It looks just like Mt. Glenn..._

I turned to face the mountain only to see it crumble and break away.

 _Something is inside that thing._

Suddenly, the mountain exploded, revealing the terror that was beneath it.

A dragon.

The monster roared and flapped it's wings as it flew to Vale, dripping black tar-like droplets. The beast flew right past the ship, seemingly ignoring the massive object.

Then something kicked my side, causing me to fall and slide towards the back of the ship. Looking up, I could see Neo, smirking at me before attempting to kick me. I dash away thanks to my semblance, however something hit me in the back of my head and pushed me to the edge of the ship. "Little Red. What are you doing here?" Neo then kicked me and I fell off the ship. But, I slammed Crescent Rose into the hull again, stopping my fall. "God, you just wanna be the hero so badly!"

"You maniac! Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan!" Roman aims his cane at me, but I move it out of the way, before dashing back up to my feet.

"What do you get outta this?!"

"Ya know, I think you're askin' the wrong questions. It's not what I gain, it's what I can't afford to lose!"

I lunged at the psychotic duo, but Neo quickly countered me by leaping over Roman and kicking me. Sliding back, I fired at them, but Neo shattered into glass just before Roman fired at me.

His flare-like Dust round hit me knocking me back. Neo followed him up back grabbing on to me, before disarming Crescent Rose from me. She passed me to Roman as if I was a toy, before getting blasted by another round. I flew back to Crescent Rose, near the edge of the ship again. I grabbed on to it and dangled over the edge, struggling to get up.

"I may be a gambling man. But even I know there are some risks you just don't take." Neo strolled over to me, a long, needle-like blade extending from her umbrella. Noticing a button on the side of her umbrella, I reach up and press it.

Suddenly, Neo's umbrella opener up causing her to fly off the ship. Using this as a distraction, I leap up once again, trying to flee. But a whack on the head knocked me down again. Roman kicked Crescent Rose aside and beat me over and over with his cane. He rose it one more time and swung. Then a screech filled the air.

The hit never came.

Looking up, the only thing I could feel was shock. Roman was just here…but know there was a Griffon standing in front of me. I screeched again before flying away.

I stood up and quickly fell back over.

The ship was crashing.

Scanning the ship for Crescent Rose, I notice it on the edge of the malfunctioning ship. Sprinting to it, I dodged the hailstorm of dive bombing Griffons. Retrieving Crescent Rose, I leaped of the ship and fell along with the Grimm.

As I fall faster and faster, I fire Crescent Rose under me, stopping my descent.

 _I'm coming guys._

I guide myself to Beacon, seeing the chaos.

* * *

 _Present time,_

Once I've landed at Beacon, I ran to the docks in search for my teammates. I smiled when I saw Zwei, barking to get my attention. I ran and picked him up, happy that he's okay. I sighed in relief when I saw Ren and Nora, along with other students.

But that happiness was quickly destroyed when I saw my team.

Blake was crying over Yang, saying 'I'm so sorry' and 'it's all my fault'. "Blake?" She jumped when I called her name.

"R-ruby. I-I-I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She then moved out of the way.

I wish she hadn't.

Yang's right arm…was gone. There was a clean slice. Whatever did this to her, wasn't a Grimm. I dropped Zwei and covered my mouth _ **.**_

 _No, who did this?!_

Sobs and movement were heard to the right of me. I turned to see Weiss.

 _Weiss…oh my god **.**_

The once proud heiress was lying on the ground on her side, sniffing and crying. Her clothes were singed and torn, bruises were all over her. Legs, arm, body, and her face…oh, her face.

Black eye, bruises, and…a mark. Hair was burned. The heiress' neck had a clear view of handprints.

I ran to her side and lifted her head, tears threatening to fall. She flinched at the awful pain she must be experiencing. "Weiss…Wha-what happened? W-who did this?" She looked into my eyes, sliver meeting teary blue. She must of remembered who did it, because she then broke into tears.

 _She didn't even bother to wipe them away, she was that beaten._

 _This isn't the Weiss that I know._

"Weiss, please! Tell me!" Weiss only continued to sob in my arms, my tears joining her. Her tears ran past the horribly burned cheek, past the 'G' and down her neck.

 _G? Gray? How could he have done this? There's no way…_

"It was Gray." Blake spoke. I turned to her and tried to soothe the beaten girl I'm holding.

"W-what?"

"Gray did this. He branded Weiss AND helped do this to your sister."

"What? No, he would neve-"

"Ruby. He did this. Gray isn't who he is anymore. He's a psycho."

"Where's Jaune and Pyrrha? They were on a ship here. We need to get them away from him."

"They went to…Beacon tower." Nora answered. I nodded and placed Weiss down gently. I stood but she grabbed my hand like a vice.

"No…please…don't. Ruby please…he-he…he's-"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I know him."

"No. No you don't. I thought I did, but I was…" Weiss began to tear up again. It broke my heart to see her so defeated, scared.

Broken.

"I grew up with the guy."

"Ruby." Blake began. "I was as careful as I could've been, but he still stopped me. He uses Dust to his advantage so please, be careful." She pleaded. Once again, I nodded and ran towards Beacon tower.

* * *

Upon reaching the entrance to Beacon tower, I could tell a massacre took place here. Bodies were ripped and thrown everywhere. There wasn't even a spot of clean pavement. There was at least some type of gore around.

Weapons were snapped like twigs, Atlas helmets were smashed and there was a constant fire.

I then saw a silhouette of a figure of a man. The man tossed another corpse like it was garbage. Looking at the corpse, I noticed a very noticeable amount of neon.

 _Neon Katt…_

The man then turned around and showed me who it was. "Oh. Look who it is. My best friend. Ruby." My heart sank when I heard him.

 _Gray._

"How could you do that to Weiss and Yang?!" Gray smiled evilly at the mention of Weiss.

"Aw, you're jealous of Weiss aren't 'cha?" Gray completely dodged my question.

 _He is different._

"Why are you doing this? Why kill all these innocent people?"

"Well, my young innocent buddy. It's all for a woman. That's how it's always been when it comes to 'tough' choices. Always for a woman. A man would kill to get the attention of the woman he wants. And I just so happen to be that kind of man. Also, because it's so much fun." Gray smirked, ignoring the large scar on the side of his face.

"All of this, is because of a woman?"

"One hell uva' woman too."

"Was all of this worth it? Betraying everyone, becoming an enemy…hurting me? Our friendship? Our history? Was all of that worth it just to be with a woman?!"

"Oh. More than you can imagine."

 _This is not Gray. It can't be!_

"You…monster!" I shouted. Gray only sucked his teeth and groaned.

"Don't say that to your best friend! I've been with you since Summer, remember?" I growled when that thing mentioned my mother.

"Now, you're probably just feelin' left out. Yang's missing an arm, Weiss and branded, an you have nothing. But don't worry! Your best friend, Gray here will help you with that." Shivers were sent up my spine, thinking of what he could do to me.

 _If he did that to Weiss. It's guaranteed he won't give me any breaks either._

I gripped Crescent Rose tighter, glaring at the monster, that looks like Gray.

 _I will stop you. I must._

Gray's right arm was completely normal nothing seemed to be Dust related. However his left…it was ice cold. His right was quickly changed to normal to on fire.

I dashed at the nightmare in front of me. The Monster swung at me but I jumped back, firing at him. It growled and lunged at me, I sidestepped out of the way and readied another round before firing. Over and over I shot at the Monster.

Looking at it, the Monster had its right arm extended. He managed to block the bullets with his hand. "Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?!"

"Oh, those two love birds? Jaune tried to stop me from getting to the redhead. I wonder if he's still alive in there." Gray pointed behind him to the elevators leading to Ozpin's office. "As for Pyrrha, I'm sure my maiden has taken care of her." A roar shook my body and I saw the dragon crash into Beacon tower. Gray then punched me into a wall. Groaning, I fall out of the small hole.

"Oh…I can't even think about the things I could do." The Monster bent down and whispered in my ear. He then grabbed a strange object. "Oh, I wonder if they mix…" It then jabbed itself with the object, it then groaned before moving the object onto his belt. "Blue Dust, Gravity Dust and Red Dust. Blue, in one arm, Gravity in the other. And Red in my whole bloodstream." The Monster grabbed my head and slammed it onto the ground, adding fire into the mix.

It then yanked me up upwards, so it was standing and I was a eye-level. The wind was quickly knocked out of me when a fist made contact with my stomach.

Then my Aura broke.

I swung my fist and kicked, hitting the Monster possessing Gray. It then dropped me and stepped on my back, pinning me to the floor. It bent down, planting it's knee on my back, it then straightened my arm.

It then yanked my arm upwards.

I screamed in pain, tears falling down my face. I rolled so I was on my back and kicked at it. It then grabbed my foot, smiling evilly before twisting it. More screams of agony left my lips. "I gotta say Ruby, you have a lot of spirit." It then dropped and hovered over me, and hand over the left side of my face. "To bad none of that matters." It then kissed the top of my forehead, trailing a cold thumb over my face. Down my jawline. Over my lips. Down to my chin.

It then lowered its hand down my neck, pulling on my shirt. The clothing tore and exposed my bra. I looked into the familiar, friendly, happy, cheerful…evil, vile and murderous pair black eyes, pleading. "And do you know why it doesn't matter?" I kicked him away and tried to crawl away with the one functioning arm I have.

But then my hand grew heavy.

It fell to the ground and I could muster the strength to raise it back up. A foot knocked me onto my back, a terrifying grin scared me. Once again, it hovered over me, tearing my bra down and lifting up my skirt. "As I was saying…well, you know what? I think it's best if I use a example."

"Please…stop."

"I'd say the best example is…uh, Summer." It whispered in my ear, grabbing my skirt and continuing to lift it up my body.

"Please…don't."

"Summer was the best mother ever, and a role model. But, she died. Now, you're gonna remember this." Tears slipped past my cheeks, then it gripped my cheeks. "I want you to remember this face. As the guy who branded Weiss. Who helped dismembering your sister." The Monster then pressed his lips on my ear. "And the man who took your innocence."

"NO!" I screamed.

Suddenly, a white light blinded me. A grunt and something falling filled my ears. As soon as the white light came, it was gone. I looked for Gray, and seeing him on the floor. He then vomited blood before lying still alive though. "G-Gray…" I groaned before passing out.

* * *

 **Damn…I don't think I could ever write a rape scene. But, sometimes it might be necessary.**

 **Ruby just can't accept the truth. What do you think about how I'm making Ruby? About Gray? Was Gray's 'actions' satisfying? Did those actions make you hate him? Did I mess up? PLEASE let me know in the reviews. I love your opinions and when you point something out.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone**!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Cinder's POV_**

The redheaded warrior of Mystral fell before me, Aura destroyed. I conjured my bow and readied an arrow. Pyrrha Nikos could only stare at me as I let go of the arrow.

It pierced right through her skin and into her heart. The girl had began to cry, blood trickling down her skin. I moved my hand behind her head and whispered into her ear. "It's over now." The warrior then slowly faded away into ash, the wind blowing her remains away.

Dragon wrapped itself around Beacon tower, it's red eye looking into me. "This is your home now. Everyone is your enemy. Except the ones that fought for you. The Faunus, the White Fang and me. Understood?" The beast then roared flying away.

A Bullhead flew next to me, kicking up dust and Pyrrha Nikos' lingering ashes. The side door of the Bullhead opened to reveal Adam. He exited the aircraft, clutching his katana. He sighed when he walked close to me. "We should get going. Grimm are starting to get out of hand. Atlas is extracting as many civilians as possible. We've done it, Cinder." I smile.

"I know. Let's get down from this tower. It seems like it's going to collapse soon." I boarded the Bullhead along with Adam and we descended down to ground level. I stepped of the Bullhead and Adam followed me. The Bullhead flew away, most likely to take care of any resistance. I turned to where it used to be and saw a familiar sight.

But not in the way I wanted to see.

I gasped and ran towards Gray, picking up his head and holding him. Dried blood trailed down his cheek, a large dried blood pool next to him.

 _What happened..?_

"Cinder…" Adam called. I looked up and saw the man point to a young girl. "I believe she is the culprit." Glancing at the young girl, I notice a distinctive lack of clothing. Tears slid down her face as she breathed in and out, her small chest rising up and down. "You think Gray did this?"

"Perhaps. This is the girl Gray claimed to be 'best friends' with. Must be quite the friendship."

"What did she do to him?" Adam muttered. " Cinder!" Adam shouted. I looked up to see three other people.

But they weren't the people I wanted to see.

Goodwitch.

Ironwood.

Qrow.

"What happened here?" Ironwood growled. Goodwitch looked around in horror while Qrow widened his eyes, stating at the Ruby Rose girl. "Answer me!" Adam cautiously walked back, ready to attack.

"We don't know. All we know is that Gray did this." The trio of Hunters glanced at each other and nodded.

"So it seems." Goodwitch whispered. I rose from Gray's side and stood at the side of Adam.

"He did this to my niece." Qrow uttered. I summoned my swords and glared at the Hunters.

 _They won't take him from me._

Qrow ran at us, sword at the ready. He slashed across and Adam blocked the attack. I sprinted straight to Goodwitch and Ironwood. I swiped at the blonde however, she dodged. A bullet knocked me back, which was followed up with a push from Goodwitch.

I smirked and pulled large shards of concrete from the floor, heating the shards up. I flung them at the two, but the duo countered the attack instantly. Adam groaned behind me, making me look behind me. The White Fang leader was quickly defeated, the Hunter behind me grabbed his daughter before starting at Gray.

A metallic fist made contact with my chest, knocking the wind out of me. Multiple bullets followed up with the fist. Familiar large shards of concrete smashed into me as well. Finally, slashes attack my back, causing me to collapse to the ground. "Now. That that's handled, we need to leave." Goodwitch sighed. I slowly crawled but quickly became to weak to move.

"Yes. Grab Gray and Ruby." Ironwood informed.

 _No…_

I scrambled up but quickly fell back down.

 _Don't be so weak! You'll lose another one who's close to you!_

All I could do was watch the trio of Hunters steal Gray from me. "No…H-he's mine…" I growled. However, the Hunters paid me no mind.

 _No…don't take another…from me..._

* * *

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

The heart monitor's constant beeping caused me to stir awake. Groaning, I sat up on what seemed to be a hospital bed. A headache pounded in my skull.

I looked around the dull pure white hospital room, seeing the basics, the desk next to me a boutique of flowers on top. Another plant that I don't know, cheesy 'get well soon' balloons and lastly, the visiting chairs. One of which was occupied with a person. The manly snoring made me realize who it was.

My father, Taiyang.

The headache increased and I yelled in pain. The blonde woke up and looked around before noticing me. "Ruby!" He yelled before running to me and giving me a hug. I smiled and returned the gesture. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yang…where's Yang?" I asked panicked. My father looked down in sadness.

"She's ok but, she's-she's not herself. How are you?" Memories flew back into my mind. Blake…Weiss…Gray ** _._**

 _Gray!_

"Where's Gray?!" Dad's expression turned to anger.

"That bastard? That monster that did this to you? He's in a very special facility here in Atlas."

"Atlas? Wait, we're in Atlas? What happened to Vale?"

"Ruby…Vale was abandoned three weeks ago."

 _What?_

"Huh? Wait, I was asleep for three weeks?" Dad nodded. "Oh, my god. Where's Yang?" I tried to sit up but a terrible pain stung in my arm. I yelp and looked down to see my arm in a cast. Remembering my other injury, I throw the covers of the bed to see my leg in a cast as well.

"Relax. Take it easy. Yang's in the bed next to you." Dad pointed to my right, making me look at a bed holding my sister. Yang looked out the window hiding her face. I tried to move but more pain came out of it. But I pushed through it. My legs hung over the bed and my father rushed to my side, holding a crutch.

He gave me the extra support and I carefully walked over to my sister. "H-hey Y-yang." I stammered, struggling to walk forward.

"Hey Ruby." Yang said. There was no emotion at all with her voice.

"What happened to Weiss and Blake?" Yang sighed, causing me to shift in my crutch.

"Weiss…she's in the other room. They won't let us see her. After what Gray did…" Yang balled her hand into a fist. "No one is allowed in there. As for Blake, she's been coming here every day, talking or…at least trying to talk to me. I don't bother to speak back to her. She told me that she needed to take some psychological therapy class. Everything three weeks ago really did a number on her." Yang then fell silent again.

"I'm glad you're ok, sis."

"Ok? Do I look ok to you? My team is broken, you're in crutches by your own 'best friend' and I'm without a arm. I'm no where near 'ok'."

"Yang." Dad scolded Yang. But, she only scoffed and continued looking at the window.

What happened to her? She used to be so upbeat and happy.

I staggered back to my bed before continuing my walk to the door. Dad followed me, still worried but I was beginning to get the hang of crutches. Exiting the room, I was welcomed by the sound of, well, silence.

The Atlas hospital was completely dead of life, only few patients, doctors, nurses, and visitors passed by me. Glancing to my left, I see two guards standing still in front of a door. I struggle to move over to the door before one of the guards speaks up. "I'm sorry but, no one is allowed to go in here besides doctors."

"But, I'm her team leader. I-I need to check in my partner. My best friend." The guards glanced at each other before one of them opened the door. The conversation between the guard and whoever was behind the door was muffled but short. The guard turned to me and moved out of the way to the door. He held the door open for me and I walked out.

 _Ah, this is really hard!_

Finally, walking inside I look around the hospital from. It had almost the same things that I had in my room. Flowers, but no cheesy balloons and some of her clothing stacked neatly on one of the chairs. "Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?" She whispered. My partner was blocked from my eyesight by a curtain. I moved out of the way to see her.

It broke my heart.

Weiss had bruises everywhere. Her smooth naturally pale arm had disgusting brown and yellow blemishes all over. Her neck had a all around bruise on her neck.

 _Probably from Gray's hands._

Speaking of Gray, the 'G' on Weiss' face was healed yet still clearly there. The right side of her face was the only thing I could see, due to her staring out her window, just like Yang. "H-hey. H-how are you?" I stuttered. Weiss them turned to me, frowning.

She had a recovering back eye on her left eye.

I always had a small crush on Weiss. So, seeing her like this broke my heart. However, when she made a move on Gray, I just stopped.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible. Look at me." She kicked her covers of and revealed her once smooth legs. Like her arms, her legs had bruises everywhere, it looked so painful. "I'm not fine at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Everything hurts, Ruby."

"Hmm?"

"Everything hurts. With every second pain aches through my body. My face, this thing, it's unbearable." Weiss began to choke up, lightly touching the brand before wincing and moving her small hand away. "It's awful, Ruby. How could the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company look like this? Be so defeated? Useless? Be so broken?" Tears slid down her, somehow, still beautiful face.

"Weiss, this is normal. Every person would be going, thinking like you are if they were in the same position. Weiss, you're human. Just because you have Schnee as a last name, doesn't mean you can't be who you are now." Tears poured out of her eyes as she hid it from me, sobbing. I maneuvered towards her and gave her a small hug. Weiss then clung to me, sobbing onto my chest. The pain was unbearable but, I put it off.

"Thank you, Ruby. Y-you always k-know w-what to say. Even though, that you say is stupid." I giggle softly and rub the heiress' back.

"It's why I'm here. I'll be here for you, Weiss. Yang still need to recover. I'm not so sure about Blake."

"She visited an hour ago. She checked up on me then left."

"Wait, so what happened to the civilians of Vale."

"Most are in refuge camps. With everything that happened with Vale, Atlas took some hits and with all the people coming in…they couldn't find suitable places to hold them."

"That's awful. With all these people, and how they're feeling…it's only a matter of time until…" I trailed off.

"Yes. It's not long until Grimm attack this place as well." I look down, scared. I didn't bother to bring up Gray. Who knows what that will do to Weiss. She lifts my hand up and smiles softly at me.

"Don't worry about that now. We need to recover first." She then pulled me into another embrace. We sat there in silence, safe for the ticking clock.

* * *

 ** _Cinder's POV_**

"We've found where they're holding him." Adam stated. I looked up from the floor to glare at him.

"What?"

"We know where they're keeping Gray." I hid my surprise and excitement with a cold stare.

"Where?" Adam sighed.

"Atlas." I smiled deviously.

"We have people there don't we? We had White Fang disguised as innocents and escaped with others, correct?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Just perfect." I chuckled silently.

"What are you thinking?" Adam wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see."

I stared outside the see Grimm walking around the destroyed city of Vale, along with Bullheads flying overhead. I them stared at the sun, the large ball of fire determining the time of the world.

 _I'm coming Gray. Don't you worry. You're mine, and mine_ _ alone_

* * *

 ** _Gray's POV_**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

I sat in my cell, staring at the ceiling while moving my head side to side along with the ticking. This dark cell was apparently made 'specifically for me' thanks to Atlas. The room was pretty long and boring. The only thing that was considered a bathroom was a toilet and sink. My bed was completely normal, no type of crappyness or spectacularness. The only thing that was entertaining or any type of entertainment was the old clock that was hung up on my wall.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock, and so on. My cell had the generic cell bars, but in front of the pillar-like wall was a pure glass wall.

The cell led to a hallway, most likely leading into more of the facility. I sighed in annoyance. The bastards sapped my arms of Dust and took my special Dust thingys, so, no real entertainment or breaking out of here.

 _Well…maybe one thing…_

A door in the hall opened and footsteps quickly followed the sound. I look to my left to the entrance and exit for my cell. Three familiar figures stood there. "Oh, look who it is. General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Qrow. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smirked while sitting up right on my bed. Qrow growled and Goodwitch went to calm him. "Aw, still mad about what happened to Ruby? There would have been more fun involved but some weird thing happened with her." I laughed and walked up to the cell bars.

"Enough, Gray. Why did you do it?" Ironwood interrupted. "Why betray your friends?"

"Why do you want to know. I wanted, ok? I met some people, I was in a bad way and I chose the side that seemed reasonable. Fun. Sexy."

"So, you chose to do all of this, cause all this chaos, for a woman. A attraction?" Goodwitch asked. I nodded.

"Hey, speaking of friends, how's my old team doin'? Last time I checked, Weiss was branded, Yang's missing an arm, Ruby, a broken arm and leg. Ya know 'taken virginity' would have been added," I then cough loudly before calling Qrow. " And I don't know what the hell is up with Blake. So, fill me in." Qrow walked to me and slammed his fist against the strong glass wall, before Goodwitch went to stop him.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know what you did to those girls?!"

"Apparently not enough. I never got my fill." Qrow scoffed and turned around, staring at the hallway wall.

"Your 'team' are all in a hospital or in with help." A toothy smile covered my face.

"Great. Now, when can I see them?"

"You're not going anywhere." Ironwood informed me. I raise me eyebrow and wait for him to continue. "We know you're not, you Gray. You're going to stay here, locked in this cell, until all of this chaos ends. Then, and only then we'll think about what to do with you." Ironwood paced across the hallway.

"Really? Well, when can they see me?" Ironwood sighed and walked away.

"No one's coming for you, Gray. So get comfortable. You'll break soon."

"Could you at least get a TV in here? The only entertainment is the clock. Also, who's really gonna break first?!" I shouted. The trio of Hunters left leaving me alone in my cell, the only sound being the ticking clock.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"I'll break. Heh, we'll see Ironwood."

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

I then snap my fingers, a faint light appearing on my fingertips. "As for breaking out. That will be soon." I chuckle as the flame on my finger grows.

"Dumbasses."

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Looks like things are looking grim. I hope you enjoyed. RWBY needs recover from the loss of Yang's arm, Weiss being broken and Ruby's broken leg and arm. Gray is in a Atlas facility, and Cinder has some plans. As of now this story is going on a break. Like a season finale of sorts.**

 **Write in the reviews on what you think. Your reaction. What I did right and/or wrong.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	20. Authors Note (A Good One)

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know your proabaly let down by this update, but fear not! This will be coming back, I'm just using this 'season finale' time as a way to fix past mistakes with other stories. And I think you'll like how this turns. I'm glad that I actually branched off from the anime.**

 **Bey, how did you guys think I was going to branch off? Tell me, I'm curious.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS! This Author's Note isn't about this story. Instead, it's a question. What should he the next paring for Gray.**

 **Now, I'm not a piece of shit and just have Gray bang almost every female character in the show. No, originally I was just going to do Gray Rose and Petty Affections and that was it. Then there was a review for Petty Affections asking me to do a paring of Gray and every female character in the show.**

 **So, I was like sure. However, I didn't want it to be all hunky doory. With every character, I wanted to have something different like with Ruby, Weiss and Cinder. They're all relatively different. In each story I use one of they're personality traits that I kinda came up with as a joke. Cinder: With the slapping and hitting, that's a reference to Weiss.**

 **I could go on and on really. Now, people have given me suggestions, Velvet, Pyrrha etc. Now I have the base of the stories in my head for most of the cast but now, all I need is what you guys want. I'm all for the parings, I find them funny and that they'll be fun to write. But, I need your opinion.**

 **What should be next? I'll have four put out here:**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Velvet**

 **Blake**

 **Who do you think? As I said above they'll have differences and small references to others stories just as a joke. Welp, that pretty much covers all of it.**

 **I'll see you guys soon.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh, fine here's a small sneak peek!**

* * *

The idiots drag me forward into a room before throwing me into a chair. I sit down and extend my legs while resting my cuffed hands on my lap. I try to get comfortable, thanks to my shirt that's around my waist it gave me extra cushion, and I sigh. "So, am I just going to hang out here? Ooooorrr..." I look around the room and notice it's basically a interrogation room. Suddenly, the door I entered from.

Whoever it was seemed to be bad at walking. Finally the person sat down to reveal someone I didn't expect to see.

Ruby.


	21. Authors Note (Once Again)

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know 'Legendary! You already have a Question update! ' I know I know. Even though it's like the first day and this whole thing won't end till the start of Burning Beast which is like, Saturday. However, it seems that people have already voted for the next characters.**

 **Pyrrha and Blake.**

 **So, why do I have this 'Question' like thing? Well, I wanted to give these two a...campaign of sorts. jow, I automatically began writing they're first chapters and Pyrrha's is done. BOY it's interesting too. So, I give you guys an idea of what Pyrrha's would be I have this up. Don't worry. You'll see Blake's as well, maybe later or tomorrow.**

 **Anyways here's a sneak peek of Pyrrha's story!**

The red head was lightly pushed to the wall next to her dorm door, the revolving object soon closing. Small kisses ran up her neck as she gasped, eyes closed. The third thing being in her mind. She smiled, thinking her boyfriend was the man that she's cheating with.

Jaune's scrambling, yet cautious hands moved around Pyrrha's body. Over her natural bust, stopping just below her rear, his lips planting kisses around her lips.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to see Jaune's, sadly…to her disappointment. Clothes were shed, and the two continued onwards. Eventually, the blonde had entered the warrior starting his movements. Pyrrha laid on the bed, forearms covering her eyesight.

Once again, the girl thought of the man next to her. This caused her to sigh and actually react towards what Jaune was doing. "Yeah…" She sighed. "Oh…god…" Again and again, in her mind he was there. "Gra-!" Pyrrha quickly slapped her mouth, covering the mention of the black haired boy. Jaune didn't seem to notice. He pulled her arms away from her mouth and pecked her lips with passion, almost like a love for her.

And it made Pyrrha sick to know she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

 **So, interested? Keep voting, the whole 'campaign' will end on Friday, so elect on who's going to be president-I mean, next to have a story! See ya soon with Blake's!**

 **Oh, don't think that the others are out the fight either. Velvet is pretty close too.**


	22. Authors Note (The Final One)

**Hey guys! Back at it again with another authors note. Now, this will be the last one for now, regular chapters will be put up instead on Friday.**

 **But! The voters are waiting for Blake's segment of her first chapter so here you go! Actually, Pyrrha's seemed to give more attention to Blake somehow. Huh.**

* * *

"You're no fun." Gray pouted, folding his arms and puffing his cheeks like a child, earning another giggle from the reading Faunus girl. "What are you reading?" The boy asked.

"A romance novel."

"Are you gonna explain it in detail or am I supposed to wonder what the book is about?"

"It's about a simple, loving relationship, turning to a hard, trying one. However, one of the members of the relationship doesn't give up on the other." The black haired girl turned to her friend. "Is that better?"

"Very." The sarcastic boy stood up and stretched, walking behind the bookworm. Blake didn't seem to notice, or care, more engaged with the novel rather than her one eyed friend. Suddenly, the Faunus felt her bow slip off, showing her ears to the public. Blake's eyes widened in horror and reached to hide her ears.

"Gray! What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to see them. I couldn't help it, Blake."

"This isn't funny!" Blake screamed. She was ok with her team knowing that she was a Faunus, but even then she wouldn't show her ears to them. It was extremely rare when she'd show her ears, and it was mostly for Gray to get him off her back. The fact that Gray randomly pulled her bow off infuriated her, she trusted him yet this is what he did. "Why would you do this?!" Blake yelled, hiding her ears and turning on her chair to glare at Gray.

"Blake, I didn't mean anything by it, really! I just wanted to touch them. I'm sorry." Gray frowned, realizing what he had done. "I'll never ask to see them again." The seventeen year old boy lowered his head, like a kid who was scolded by they're mother. The anger inside the Faunus had passed, this time she felt regret. Blake sighed and relaxed.

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted. Just, tell me next time when you are going to do that. You scared me. And you know I have trust issues."

"I know, I'm sorry." Gray lifted his head to gaze into Blake's piercing golden eyes, finding the yellow orbs enchanting.

"Now, why didn't you want to see them so bad that you made me scream at you?"

"I just wanted to touch them." The boy's voice was hushed, afraid that he'd get yelled at again. This caused his crush to laugh. "What?"

"You! You're like a little kid!"

"Hey, you're scary when you get angry!" Gray protested, hearing more laughter escape Blake's lips, a sound he loved to hear. Eventually, he laughed along with the Faunus before sighing. "Go back to reading and you'll see." Blake gave a look of confusion and wonder as she slowly and cautiously, sat in her seat normally, repeatedly looking at the book then back at the buffoon that was Gray.

Finally, Blake began reading the book again and smiled to herself. Suddenly, a soft pressure was made on her ears, before a soothing sensation washed over her. Gray rubbed and massaged the Faunus' ears softly, both wanting to make it up to her and because he wanted to. "Gray…is this why you made me yell at you?"

"Um…yes?" Gray answered and asked. Blake tried to focus on the book but the soft massaging of her eyes distracted her. The girl closed the book and relaxed as Gray continued to caress her ears. "Do you like this, Kitty Kat?" The Faunus nodded and sighed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it so far. Still let me know who you want! Just to let you know, Blake's is more 'serious', in a way.**

 **Have a great Day/ Night everyone!**


	23. Chapter 20

_**Ruby's POV**_

The struggle of getting used to crutches was a problem, but I tolerated it. Visits to Weiss' room became a mandatory, however before I went to my partner I'd still say hello to my unresponsive sister. Stopping at the door leading out into the Atlas hospital, I moved my hand so I could press the button to open the door.

I waltzed out of the room and struggled to get to my white haired friend's room. The Schnee guards moved out of the way, either being nice of they realized that I wouldn't stop seeing Weiss. One of them kindly pressed the button to the door and I walked in.

I looked around the room just like I did the first time I woke up. Same boring white walls, heart 'thingy' still beeping and the soft breathing of my partner was all I could hear. Moving so I could see the heiress, Weiss was once again staring out her window, seeming to find a sudden interest with the outside world. "Hey, Weiss!" I chirped, this caused the platinum blonde hair to turn revealing the still stunning girl I used to have a crush on. Weiss noticed my presence and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you?" She spoke fluidly. I sauntered over to her and gasped, the trail of walking with crutches was getting to me.

"Oh. Ya know. Fine. I. Should be. Asking you. That question." I fake panted, seeming like I was out of breath. My partner chuckled softly before gazing into my eyes.

"Fine. As I should be." We stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes, taking in each other. Ever since Gray had done everything, breaking my team, nearly…raping me, and branded Weiss, the emotions and general conversation were slightly awkward. Weiss seemed to be the most broken.

Gray had done a lot to my friend. He had 'dated' her then cheated on her. Insulted her and told her kinks out to people, and finally, he brutally battered her and burned a 'G' on the side of her face. Gray broke her. Mentally and physically, to the point where she doesn't want to leave the hospital.

"Have you seen Blake? Did she visit yet? I swear, every time I visit you she already did and left." Weiss shook her head slowly.

"No. She hasn't visited yet." She answered softly, the firmness in her voice was long gone. Instead her one assertive voice was filled with nervousness, sadness, and the one emotion I never expected to see from Weiss.

Fear.

"Oh, good." I said, ignoring the lowering of my partners voice. Once again, the room was filled with silence, safe for the beeps, the awkward shifting of my stance and my breathing. Every second was uncomfortable.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay down next to me, please?" Instantly, my cheeks flush and I begin to stammer.

"I-I uh, um, wh-why? NOT-not that I'm uncomfortable with it but-but-but, um…" I quickly shut up when the branded girl laughs at me.

"Relax. I just wanted someone to…well, hold." It was Weiss' turn to blush this time, the request she asked was finally registered in her head. "Um, nevermind."

"No, Weiss. It's fine." I mutter, courage finally returning to me. Shifting myself of to her bed, I hear the platinum blonde teen move over. Sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, I move my crutches to a corner, not to far from the bed. Then, I lift my broken leg, along with my working one. Sighing, I get comfortable and glance at Weiss, smiling. "See? Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" My partner worried. I waved her off and smile.

"With this cast on my leg, the limb is impervious to damage." I the lightly tap my broken leg, feeling a awful pain run through my body. "Ow." I squeaked, causing Weiss to laugh.

"See? I told you, you didn't have to." Mixed emotions slipped from her lips.

"I'm fine, Schnee." I slap my mouth when I realized what I said.

That was Gray's nickname for Weiss.

She lowered her head, sniffling, the horrible memory running though her mind. I grab Weiss and pull her into a comforting embrace, her head resting on my chest. I softly rub her back when she begins to cry softly. "Oh, Weiss. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up. I'm so sorry." I repeated, guilt running through me. Small, delicate arms wrap around my back, pulling me close to the crying girl.

"It's not your fault." She said. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

You never know how boring a cell could be once you've memorized what it looks like. The entrance, the stupid bed, the 'random' fist – sized hole in the wall, and the asshole sitting on his bed. The hallway door opened and I peek to see who it is. No one interesting, just the dick wad who gives me my food. He stood at the exit to my cell awkwardly, like he was in a rush.

He was also early. Usually he brings my food around 12 p.m.

It's 11.

From what I know of this Atlas facility, it's at least three stories tall and had a subbasement, it is what I think a prison but so far I'm they only prisoner. I slide off my bed and grab my orange prison shirt, of course they had to go with that stereotype. I tie the shirt around my waist, showing my white T-shirt and I head towards the entrance and exit of my cell. "So dickless, what's in store today? You guys actually have some good food here." I smile.

"Mr. Gray?" The asshole's voice was different.

"Yeah, you're looking at him. The douchebag who ruined Vale." I say. "Who the hell are you? You're voice is different."

"Please sir, lower your voice. I'm here to help."

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"A member of the White Fang." I smiled and turned on my heel.

"Y'all gonna try to spring me?" The White Fang member in disguise nodded. "Well, not yet. I have this to take care of. Unfinished business with some friends."

"Understood. Miss Cinder only wanted to know if you were ok."

"Well, tell her I'm fucking dandy. And you might want to leave soon kid. Patrols are killer here."

"Before I go." The kid then handed me a three items, two were extremely familiar.

A small earpiece, like the ones you'd see in spy movies.

And two Dust injectors.

Gravity and Ice.

"These are great birthday gifts but, where the hell am I going to hide these?"

"Inside, your mattress?" The kid said. I nodded and began to walk backwards to my bed.

"Good. Wait, how the hell are you guys in Atlas?"

"Some of us blended in as civilians, ready to sabotage anything Atlas related."

"Sweet. Now, get outta here." The White Fang boy turned but I quickly stopped him. "Wait!" The boy stopped and turned. "Tell Cinder, 'stay sexy for me. I'm gonna see that body again, got it?' Then wink, got it?" The boy nodded and left, leaving me to my cell alone. "Great, now to hide this shit."

* * *

 ** _Weiss' POV_**

 _Flames and decaying walls were all I could see. Coughing, I look around for Ruby, so the only support that I have ever since Vale fell. With further examination, I notice white walls covered in soot._

 _I'm in the hospital._

 _I scream for Ruby's name, before hearing cries down the hall. I sprint and hear more screams, echoing into the hallway._

 _The screams were familiar though._

 _Running into one of the rooms that the screams were coming from, I slap my hands over my mouth._

 _Yang._

 _The blonde had been absolutely eviscerated. Blood was all over the walls. Her other arm had been ripped off and shoved down…the remains of her neck. Yang's right leg was broken in every opportunity. Her leg was torn off, muscles shown to the public eye. Her head…oh, her head._

 _Somehow, her hair was burnt, but not like it always used to be. A lilac eye was all that remained and her jaw was broken completely._

 _I screamed and realized those screams before…were mine. Backpedaling out of the room I hear another scream, a blood trail messily following the hallway, handprints covering walls. Walking into another room, I found nothing but fire. One thing I could make out was a memorable black katana within the flames._

 _I then hear Ruby screaming, begging for mercy and my name. The echo didn't sound to far and I sprinted straight towards it. Running down the gore, nightmare – filled hospital, I see Ruby, arm and leg within casts. She was held up by a figure holding her by her throat. I sprinted harder, and faster. But they seemed to get farther and farther away._

 _"RUBY!" I yelled, but she didn't hear. My legs grew tired and slowed, like I was in quicksand. The figure turned to me smiling evilly. It was then, that I caught a glimpse of they're face. Jet black hair, a familiar eye-patch, and a chilling black iris._

 _Gray._

 _He raised his hand to do something horrible to my precious partner and I screamed out. "Please don't! Please!" But, my voice was drowned out by the tortured screams of my leader._

 _I covered my ears, tears pouring out of my eyes. Yang and Blake are dead. Ruby is suffering, and I couldn't do anything. I could only watch._

 _I was powerless._

 _It was then, when I heard another voice. One all to familiar._

 _"You are powerless. Worthless, Schnee."_

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed jumping upright from my bed. I gasped for air as I wiped sweat off my forehead.

 _Just a dream. A horrible dream._

I covered my eyes and sobbed, absolutely terrified. I didn't notice the shifting and sudden gasp next to me. "Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby's soft gentle voice rang in my ears and I cried harder, sobbing intensely.

"I'm useless!" I repeated, the sentence constantly replaying in my head like a mantra. Ruby sat up and embraced me, rubbing my back.

"Shh, shhh. Relax. It was just a dream. It's ok." I clung to her tightly and continued to cry, Gray's smirk burned into my head. The 'G' on the side of my face seemed to burn, just like how it was when he branded me. Ruby continued to try to relax me but I just wasn't behaving.

I screamed and screamed, repeating the mantra in my head. "I'm useless! I'm useless! I'm useless!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **What a way to jump back in, eh? I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did or didn't PLEASE let me know in the reviews. I want to/keep this as my best story so far. So por favor, let me know how I did. It's funny months ago I was using really crappy words, now I'm just using shitty ones.**

 **Anyways, to the news.**

 **Blake is the winner. By like a landslide. Pyrrha was close, and I really thought her 'campaign speech' would seal the deal. But, with the small sneak peek that I gave for Blake, that honestly what I think was wasn't the best, turned out to win it for her.**

 **So, Blake is presiden-I mean going to be next. Expect the first chapter to be around today. I promise the first chapter will be out today, or EXTREMELY early Saturday.**

 **It's called The Faunus.**

 **With that said have a great Day/ Night everyone!**


	24. Chapter 21

**After Weiss' breakdown**

Arrival in Atlas was…depressing, and that was a understatement. I arrived when the sun was beginning to descend down to the horizon. Ever since the fall of Vale, the fallen city's people were stuck in refugee camps or in apartments in said camps. Stepping out of my ride, I see multiple people snuggled together for warmth. The poor people weren't used to the kingdom's unique weather conditions.

Atlas was known for it's constant snowy weather. The weather would differ from a light snow or a colossal blizzard. The old residents of Vale were forced to stay in poor living conditions as Atlas figured out a way to make them official residents of the cold city.

It was a sad sight, knowing that Gray and I caused these children and there families to stay near fires to fight the cold. That I caused this misery and sadness between others. That I, assisted in the many deaths that these broken families are grieving.

The feeling was easily pushed aside.

I smile softly to myself, remembering how I got here.

* * *

After the fall of Vale, everything was extremely destroyed. At least, the things that faced my anger once I recovered from witnessing Gray being taken from me.

Broken or destroyed equipment were everywhere along with Grimm. Once I spoke to the newly awakened Dragon, it seemed to have convinced the others that the White Fang are a neutral group. Strangely, the Dragon also seemed to have a special communication with the other Grimm.

Atlas had discovered that they're were still 'civilians' in Vale, ones who didn't make it out. However, they didn't notice that the 'civilians' were mostly Faunus…and a human.

The White Fang had called in the civilian extraction, and settled for a place far from the city to be picked up. Along with other White Fang operators, I tagged along, determined to get what was taken from me. The group was one of 'the best' as Adam called them. Since I was wanted for the fall of Vale, I had to go through some…changes.

My hair was still the same jet black, but now there were strands of orange and dark yellow in the mix. Then, my hair was tied up into a ponytail. For clothing, I wore a dark orange T-shirt and leggings, along with basic Uggs. Of course, the outfit had to have some rips and tears or else the Atlas crew wouldn't buy the façade that I was in.

Lucky seemed to be on my side, when the Atlas soldiers went through our bags. In order for us to seem like civilians forced to survive, as well as to live in Atlas. I had basic necessities, extra clothes, a sleeping bag and non-perishable food.

Throughout the waiting for the Atlas soldiers to rescue me, though the long ride to Atlas it self, I had one thing and one thing only. A constant mantra.

 _I **will** take back what's mine, I **will** get Gray back._

* * *

The secretly known White Fang followed me as we walked though the refugee camp.

If White Fang are going to be here, we can't hide in a refugee camp.

Looking around, we only saw more families and security. We needed to find a way out of this place. Commanding the Faunus around me, I watched as they scanned around the environment for a escape. One in particular was a cat Faunus, who pointed to a fence with significantly minimal security than the rest of the compound.

Slowly walking to the fence, I bend down thinking of what to do. It didn't take long for me to grab on to the tall chain link fence and quickly burn it.

* * *

 _ **Hours later,**_

After an hour of running from the refugee camp, the White Fang group and I brainstorm for a place we could use as a hideout of sorts. I settle on a place one we used for Vale. A warehouse. Gray would've found the idea both hilarious and idiotic. I sigh, just thinking about him fills me with sadness.

A sadness that transforms into a burning anger.

"You," I managed to get the cat Faunus' attention and she perked up.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked nervously.

"Where's that White Fang soldier that located Gray?"

"Um, he's somewhere in the city. If you wish to have him here, I shall contact him."

"Do it. I want to have a conversation with this man." I then turned to another Faunus, this one being a deer. "As for you, as the man come here, I want you to get food and anything. We must have some Lien left."

"Yes ma'am, I'll take care of it." The deer Faunus then left to complete his objective. While everything was getting situated two more White Fang along with me decided to make this 'hideout' of ours more presentable.

 _ **Two hours later,**_

Once the abandoned warehouse was in semi-better condition, the Faunus boy had arrived at was currently talking to the cat Faunus about what he had to go through. The two noticed my approach and stood straight. "Ma'am. This is the man that gave Mr. Gray what you wanted."

"Thank you." My lips barely move. "As for you. Where is he? And how is he?" The boy sighed.

"Mr. Gray said he's fine and he also has a message for you. However, I don't think it's wise to repeat it." I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Why? Just say it."

"But ma'am, it's pretty…wordy."

"Just say it." I said annoyed.

"He wanted me to tell you 'Stay sexy for me. I'm gonna see that body again, got it?' He then wanted me to wink." I sighed and chuckled. Then the chuckle continued for to long, leading to the arriving tears threatening to fall. I then walked away from the Faunus and wiped the two stray tears on my face.

 _It's amazing how Gray has such a affect on me. It's been weeks and I miss him so much._

I then realize why I'm here.

 _And that is why I will get him back. Even if this whole city has to burn._

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

A day had passed since Weiss' breakdown. I asked why it happen but, when I did she had this look of…complete terror. It frightened me to no end. So I decided to drop it, however I had a clue.

Being alone in my hospital room was completely boring. Sure, I wasn't really alone but Yang refused to speak with me. She seemed to block everyone out. Needing something to do, I brainstorm for ideas. The only real option was to visit Weiss again.

However, the fear of accidentally bringing up Gray again was running through my mind. Her breakdown was the most bizarre thing I've ever experienced. Her constant screaming, her sobs, all of it was awful. And after all of that, she just passed out. I shiver.

Even when I think of the boy I feel terrified. Everything that he's done…to Weiss…what he could've done to me…

 _I wish things were different. I wish Gray was his normal self again. I wish I could see him._

Tears swell in my eyes.

 _I want to start over again. I want my friend back._

"Please…" I start to cry. "Give me my friend back…" Tears slipped down my face at a faster rate. "Please…" I sob in my bed, furiously trying to wipe my tears away with one hand. Minutes passed and I stopped my crying.

 _He's dead though._

I sniffed and grabbed my crutches, needing to see Weiss. Although I'm basically Wiess' rock, it kinda goes both ways.

I continue to sniffle as I leave my room and non-functioning sister. Yang still refuses to leave her bed, or even speak to me. As I knocked on the door to Wiess' room, the door opened to reveal a familiar man.

"Ahh, Miss Rose. You've come to see Miss Schnee?" The man was both my doctor and Wiess'. Doctor Evans. He was a nice middle-aged man with graying hairs in his black hair. He had a light beard and funny thick glasses.

"Yes. Doctor Evans. Is she ok?"

"Well, she's better than she was when I saw her last night. However, she's still as shy as ever. But, I'm sure you can fix that." He then noticed my eyes and widened his. "Ruby, we're you crying? You're eyes are red, are you ok?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm fine. I'm just…going through somethings."

"Are you sure? Please Ruby, let me know if anything is wrong. I want to help you and your team." I nodded and he walked off. Walking inside, I immediately see the sad eyes of Weiss. It didn't last long however, she quickly smiled and her tired eyes were filled with a small happiness.

"Ruby!" She quietly shouted. It was strange to see her so happy when not long ago she was screaming and saying she's useless. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." I said, shuffling over to her bed. Her smile faltered a bit before returning to normal.

"I'm, fine…I guess. Thank you for calling for help when I passed out." It still bothered me on how low Weiss' voice is. It seemed like she lost all authority and base in her voice.

"Weiss…what happened last night?" She looked down at her bed as if she was being scolded.

"I…" Her face seemed pained as she recalled last night. "I…I had a nightmare." Weiss began to shake and tremble, making me worried.

"Weiss? You don't need to force yourself."

"I know but, I need to get this out." She inhaled before continuing. "In the nightmare, the hospital was burning and…it was a massacre. Bodies were thrown everywhere and fire covered everything. I ran through the halls and saw Yang." Weiss shivered as goosebumps ran up her small frame. I moved to her side and rubbed her back to calm her. "She was…brutalized. Absolutely ripped apart. I then found Blake…or, what was left of her. Finally, I heard you screaming. I ran to you only to see you held up by a figure. I ran to save you but I couldn't reach you." Weiss began to choke up. I hug her, knowing that this is difficult for her.

"Th-the figure was…it was Gray. He smiled at me before hurting you. And I was powerless…useless…worthless. As he hurt you, he…s-stared at me smiling, my cheek started to b-burn. Finally, before I woke up I heard Gray say 'You're powerless, worthless, Schnee.' Then…I woke up. You know what happened next." Weiss then held on to my one arm that embraced her, tears stinging her eyes. She used her other arm to touch the brand on her cheek.

"Weiss, you're not powerless…or worthless."

"Thank you Ruby." The heiress thanked.

"Wiess…how many times have you had this type of dream? With Gray in it."

"Well…this is the third time, but this one was different than the others."

"How were they different?" I asked.

"They were constantly replaying Gray branding me." I gasped when she told me.

"Weiss, we need to make these dreams stop."

"I know Ruby, but I don't know how. I told Doctor Evans about it and he's been helping me for a while but…it's not helping." I sigh when an idea pops in my head. One that both me and Weiss wouldn't enjoy.

"I think I know how to solve both our problems."

"What is it?" Weiss stared at me, curious.

"We go to the source."

* * *

 _ **Cinder's POV**_

The Faunus that located Gray had more with him, turns out he wasn't alone. He led me and the others to where his group was. The Faunus' group was very…ahead then us. Sure, they've been in Atlas for five more weeks than us, but I didn't expect Faunus in Atlas of all places to be thriving so well.

Anyways, they managed to have a small, oddly enough, apartment-esque house with some supplies they must of took from the White Fang back at Vale. With everything they have, I know where Gray is and thanks to the Faunus, I know he's just fine.

 _Now, to come up with a plan._

I was alone in a bedroom, attempting to devise a plan to get Gray back.

 _The Faunus gave Gray the earpiece. And surely the imbecile checks it every day…if he wants to get out at least._

"We'll get him out soon but…we'll need to contact him first and find a escape plan." Suddenly, a knock was heard and I glance up at the door. "Come in." I sigh.

The female cat Faunus revealed herself and held a large piece of paper. "Miss Cinder? We um, have s-schematics of the prison where M-M-Mr. Gray is held."

"Good let me see them?" I held my hand out to the incredibly nervous Faunus and took the schematics. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The Faunus nodded and quickly left the room, leaving me to myself. Once again, I sigh and hold my head in my hands.

 _All of this for one man._

"It's worth it though." I yawn while opening the plans and look for anything we could use. "Sleep doesn't matter right now."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the super delay. Basketball has been taking over my life that and the overdose of games that are coming out. Also, I feel like this wasn't the best especially with Ruby, if so I apologize. My writing had been off lately. Leave a review on what you thought about it.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	25. Chapter 22

_**Gray's POV**_

Nothing is more annoying than not being able to see where your being dragged.

Not only am I a one-eyed murderer, but now I'm a one-eyed murderer who's blindfolded and is currently being dragged around this prison like I'm some 'monster'. How the hell do you blindfold a crippled guy?! That's just mean! Also, dragging isn't really the right word, more like…assisted. The two jackass Atlas soldiers held me by my arms and led me throughout the prison. "So, you do this to all the people you meet? What if you're at a party? Wouldn't this count as rape?"

"Stay quiet." One of them spoke.

"No, seriously this could be a serious problem. You have a wife?" I asked as I looked to my left. "Dear god I hope not! Why do I feel like you come home wearing a wife-beater and a bottle of whiskey? 'Ugh, where's my dinner?' 'Honey, it's midnight.' 'Shut up you dumb bitch!'" I laughed after setting up a scenario. "Hey, h-hey buddy! I bet you think he's like that too!" The two ignored me the rest of the way, however, we were nearing my destination.

The idiots drag me forward into a room before throwing me into a chair. I sit down and extend my legs while resting my cuffed hands on my lap. I try to get comfortable, thanks to my shirt that's around my waist it gave me an extra cushion, and I sigh. "So, am I just going to hang out here? Ooooorrr..." I look around the room and notice it's basically an interrogation room. Suddenly, the door I entered from opened.

Whoever it was seemed to be bad at walking. Finally, the person sat down to reveal someone I didn't expect to see.

Ruby.

We stared at each other for a long time, way over 10 minutes. An awkward silence loomed over us as I slowly perked a smile. "Well… Little Rose…"

"H-hey, G-Gray." She was incredibly nervous, literally shaking.

"So why are you here? Did you really want me to, well… I'll try not to repeat that and taint your little virgin ears, Ruby." I smile, wanting to see her uncomfortable. It worked.

"No, I-I came here because I wanted to talk to you and also fix somethings that're going on."

"'Fix things?' What the fuck? What do you mean by 'fix things?' Do you think you'll try to fix me and everything will go back to normal? That I'll be normal again, I'll date Weiss again and dump Cinder? Will that everything be all hunky dory? Well, that's not gonna happen." She honestly had the nerve to say that!

"Like honestly!" I said between chuckles. "Do you think I'm just gonna sit her and regret what I've done? You think I'm gonna sit here in front of you and repent? 'Oh, forgive me for destroying Vale! Oh, I'm sorry for branding your **bitch** of a partner!' Ya know, if it wasn't for her I probably would have still been in Vale, chillin' with you. But nooo. **She** had to ruin everything!" My voice constantly changed, deepening and getting higher.

"…" Silence was all Ruby could do.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! 'I'm **sorry** I **broke** your arm and **leg** and **nearly raped** you! I still want to as well! I just wanna hold your working arm and **AH**!" I rose from my chair and leaned over it, my chained hands were perfectly aimed at Ruby's throat. She flinched and looked away. I sat back down and held my laughter. "So, why does little innocent Ruby Rose, want to see her murderous psychopathic ex-best friend?"

"Well… I needed to see you. I-I've been having these horrible, awful dreams… about you. Weiss has been having then too." I stayed silent as she finished. She's, scared of me? I mean, that's what I want but, this didn't fill me with the satisfaction like it did back when I broke her arm and leg. Honestly, I could give less of a shit about Weiss but, Ruby… "And seeing you like this, unable to do anything, it might help me." I smirked at her.

"I didn't expect to see you in these, circumstances. In all honesty, I expected to see you in your little hospital bed scared. Welp, that's blown out the window."

"How can you be so calm about this? You're in prison and talking to me." Ruby said confused.

"Well, let me tell you. I can't really be surprised anymore." I sat forward and watched her move back slightly. "I got time let me explain."

 _"I'll be there soon Gray. Just a little bit longer. I love you."_

* * *

 **Cinder's POV**

Impatience got the best of me. I just… want him out of there, whatever hell he's in. But surely he's making the best of it. If it's one thing Gray knows best, it's making anything as comical and not as serious as the situation is.

 _I want him out of there and in my arms. I just need more time._

I had explained my plan to the White Fang and they agreed to it, most of them did. I could see some of them weren't really on board but they were forced to. The city has a lot of skyscrapers, and in between those buildings are perfect things for people to leave sight. Alleys.

Sure, Gray would say that this is a 'shitty escape plan for the Burning Beast' but I couldn't arrange something spectacular for him. It's like I've been in this city for a year, let alone forty-eight hours! Anyways, the White Fang will bomb the prison as well as cut the power, allowing Gray to escape and in all the destruction that he'll surely make, he'll run to safety.

From what I overheard from Gray's earpiece, he's having a nice friendly conversation with his old friend, Ruby. I wonder how awkward it is. Especially by the fact that Gray nearly raped the little runt.

I recall the aftermath of the little leader defending herself. The… bitch had injured my Gray and then took Gray from me. If I ever get my hands on her… I exhale and relax. Rising from my little 'work area' I lie on my bed, watching my chest rise and fall. I grab my shirt or, Gray's shirt. Ever since Gray was taken from me, I wore this shirt when I was by myself or heading to bed. It was sad yet, kinda cute from someone else's perspective. Having this thing around kept my head straight and focused on what I wanted.

Staring at the ceiling, I cover one of my eyes with my hand, daydreaming about Gray being in my arms.

This is why I try not to fall in love.

I've had lovers before but, they weren't like Gray. They were mostly used for my benefits. However Gray was... different. First of all his was younger than me, and he's more like me in a way. Most of the men that I've 'dated' were not as interesting as Gray. The main reason why he was so intriguing was his personality. It really changed over the time. He used to be the friendly asshole, but now… he's more psychotic and 'fun'. Sure he's still an idiot but… I love him for it.

Love.

Gray was the first man I ever told him I loved him. Actually, he's the only man I've loved. As said before the men in my past relationships were mostly for pleasure or to achieve small goals. It always felt strange when I told the boy I loved him. It felt like a weight was lifted and I felt happier. How childish.

As I thought more and more of the imprisoned boy a knock on my door broke my concentration. Realizing that I was only wearing Gray's shirt and underwear I sit up on my bed. "Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal the Faunus boy.

"Ma'am? I have a question."

"Say it." I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"How do you expect us to kill the power? By sneaking in?" Unbelievable.

"Yes. You've done it before, just do it again." Venom was basically leaking from my voice.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but it isn't as easy as you thi-"

" _ **Just get it done**_!" I snapped. I looked down at my bare legs, my breathing awkward and ragged. "Leave me." I whispered. The boy left and quietly closed the door, surely terrified. I sigh and hold my legs close to me, hugging them. I then fall on my side. I was almost never upset especially about a man. Gray is the first person I've loved and truly cared for.

 _He most certainly **will** be the last_.

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

After about two hours of awkwardly talking with Gray, I gave up. I… I don't know what I expected. I guess I was hoping to… somehow change him. To switch his homicidal side to his normal one. But, whatever he his, doesn't want to change. I know he will, though.

 _My best friend is still there… somewhere._

"Gray…" He stared at me with a terrifying smile. "I'm sorry. For this." That was all I could say.

"Whatever. I take it you're leaving now?" Gray smirked. I nodded and struggled to stand from my seat. I was surprised that he didn't, try anything. I had a small frown on my face, a reward from me failing to help Gray. "Aw, don't be sad." He smirked. "I'll check up on you at the hospital shortly." He whispered. Suddenly, two Atlas soldiers opened the door and walked inside. Shortly after, Ironwood walked inside as well.

"Are you done with your talking Miss Rose?" I nodded meekly. I was upset that Weiss could build the courage to speak with Gray, but I didn't want to push her. However, she did hear and see him. Just like the cheesy cop shows, there was a one-sided window, and only the people from the other side could see, but me and Gray couldn't see them. Weiss was on the other side, and who knows what happened. I just hope that she's okay after this.

The main reason why we came here was for Weiss to stop having these nightmares. Surely seeing the source of the dream be completely powerless and unable to get to her would fix it… right? I hope so. Ironwood assisted me with leaving and I was just at the door when Gray gasped.

"Oh! Don't forget to tell Weiss I said hello! Although I'm sure she can hear me right now." Gray smiled before turning his head to the one-sided window grinning.

"Don't mind him Ruby. The boy is all talk." Ironwood soothed. "He can't touch you or Weiss. Did this help you with your problem?" I nodded. "Good. I'm glad all this effort was worth it. I'll have a car prepared for you and Weiss. Tell your father I said hello." I nodded once again and moved to the other room where Weiss was. The door opened with more soldiers and Weiss behind.

"Hey Weiss, how are you?" I asked. Please let this work.

"I'm fine Ruby... I just wanna go back to the hospital. Where it's safe from him..." Weiss shifted her weight between her feet while twiddling her thumbs. If she wasn't scarred and broken this sight would have been adorable but, after everything we've been through, the action was more of an act of nervousness. Ironwood commanded the soldiers to escort us outside and we quickly leave Gray's presence.

Weiss and I entered the car that Ironwood had called in, it was really strange. Mostly because the car was heavily militarized. The ride was very silent and awkward, and the entire time I was thinking of the past. When Vale was still around. The rest of the day was filled with nothing but awkward silence.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

After the boring ass convo I had with Ruby, the asshole soldiers blindfolded me again and dragged me to my personal 'mansion'. When I arrived the room seemed to be shittier than before. I laid down on the bed and sighed.

"So, when am I getting out?" I ask 'myself'.

 _"Tomorrow. The power will go out and some part of the building will be bombed. After that, you'll be on your own. Think you can handle that?"_

"'Handle it?' I'm hurt that you even asked." A gentle laugh filled my ear.

 _'Yeah, make sure you don't blow the place up entirely. Just most of it.'_ We then stayed in silence.

"Hey, Cinder?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Do you miss me?" My personality did a complete 180. From asshole snark to wimpy curiousness.

 _"More than anything. I went into a rage when I woke up to find you gone."_

"Aw, that's so cute Cinder. I wish I could hug you right now."

 _'Me too.'_ She sounded so adorable. _'However, I'm sure tomorrow we won't really be hugging.'_ I chuckle quietly, trying to not cause any suspicion.

"Yeah, I miss you and your 'features'". I closed my eyes and tried to imagine her soft yet intimidating face. "Cinder? What do you look like now? Did you get hotter? Avoid the creepyness of that" Another chuckle was heard from the other line.

 _'I don't know what your version of hot is but, I have orange and dark yellow highlights in my hair and it's tied into a ponytail.'_

"Ahh, if I was a twelve-year-old boy I'd be jerkin' off right now." I joked. The maiden on the other end of my earpiece began to laugh hysterically as I smiled at my own joke.

 _"I miss you, Gray. But you'll be with me shortly. See you tomorrow. Goodnight... and I love you."_

"I love you too Cinder." I then hid the earpiece and fell asleep.

The Beast was breaking out of his cage.

* * *

I sit on my bed holding my hands. Now was a perfect time. I look at the ticking clock and smile.

11:57.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as they grew closer. I rose from my bed and walked to the front of my 'spacious' cell. The Atlas soldier approached my cell with...distaste if that's the right word. The man saw my grinning face and questioned me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh. No reason." Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the prison causing the soldier to fall over. Radio chatter was coming from said asshole's radio. Right after the explosion I slammed my fist through the glass and bars, I grabbed the soldier by the throat and chuckled. "In all honesty, I expected Cinder to get me outta here in more style. Meh." I then burned the soldier to death as he screamed in agony.

Once the bastard was dead I dropped his corpse. I smiled as I looked at my left arm that was engulfed in a soothing and monstrous fire. "Oh, don't wanna forget these." I remembered as I rushed to my bed, retrieving the Dust injectors, I ball my left hand into a fist before tapping one of the bars of the cell. Fire filled the hallway as the bars were blown away, melted or both.

I step out of the cell and breathe in deeply. "Ahh, nothing like hallway air. Now, to get the hell outta here." I walk through the hallways of the prison, ignoring the loud and obnoxious alarm. I don't know why they're freaking out. They don't have anything to panic about yet. But they will soon.

 _Ruby. I'm coming for you. But first, I need to visit my lovely **Maiden**._

* * *

 **For a somewhat chapter to lead to the finale, this was a Meh for me. Tell me what you guys think. But! Here we are! Nearing the finale! I can't believe it really. Thanks to everyone who stuck around since the beginning. I really appreciate it. And don't think I left the new people out! Without you guys I wouldn't be so inspired and determined! Anyways, I just wanna say thanks and leave a review on what you enjoyed or whatever.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	26. Chapter 23

_**Gray's POV**_

Man, this prison is humongous! After I walked out of my cell, I thought it was best to find my old Dust injectors. However, I have no idea where the hell I am. So, I wandered the halls of the prison seeing bland white hallways and the empty cells. Ironwood wasn't joking either. My cell was like a house compared to these other cells. "Why the hell did he build a prison when I'm the only prisoner?" I wonder, twirling my injectors. I actually don't know what mix of abilities I'll get with red Dust in me along with ice and gravity.

"Well, might as well find out." I soon found the security room and heard distinct voices from inside. I counted three and began to light my right arm in a warm and slightly burning blaze. I tapped the door and fire covered it, the flames slipped in between the gaps of the door and it's frame. I then shoved my palm on it and the door exploded of the hinges. Smoke and embers filled the air as I walk in, hearing the Atlas douchebags coughing.

I rush in and grip one of the soldiers by the throat before throwing him into a wall. Hearing a gun's saftey disengage, I tap the floor with my left hand and summon a small ice pillar in between me and the gun. The pillar blocked the bullet and I smiled. Then, I kicked the pillar, hard enough to where it broke and flew in the gun-wielding soldier. Finally, I turned my attention to the final security in this cramped area. My right hand boiled with head as I grabbed the side of the soldier's helmet. The soldier pulled a knife from the sheathe on his pants, and stabbed my right shoulder.

I yelped in pain and threw the bastard across the small security room. The asshole scrambled to get up but my boot kept him down. Reaching down, I grabbed his head and snapped his neck. "Whew! Nicely done!" I grinned as I moved to the stereotypical security room computer. Like I said, the room was cramped and like the basic security room for a movie. "Now, where is the armory…Ah! There we are! And it's near the front door. That's bad um…architectural design." Suddenly, gunfire filled the hallway behind me. It sounded like a intense fight.

 _I wonder what that's about._

After leaving the security room, I peek my head out to see none other than a White Fang gang shoot at other Atlas soldiers. "Hey guys! Whoa!" I smiled before dodging a stray bullet. Suddenly, another explosion rocked the prison and everyone in the hallway fell over. I scrambled up and placed my left hand on the floor, a trail of crystals ran up to the Atlas soldiers and just before it met them, the crystals branched of to the walls of the hallway. Then a wall of ice formed on top of the crystals, blocking the Atlas soldiers.

"There! That should stop them for a bit." I smirked. The White Fang group was much different from the basic psychopaths. There was around five of them and they were all dressed in black. Two of them were armored and all of them had a Atlas assault rifle and they're weapons.

"Mr. Gray, we're getting you outta here." One of the armored members barked.

"Oh, not just yet. We gotta find Ironwood, and my stuff. The bastard has to be here somewhere. Anyways, we need my Dust injectors. Lucky for us the armory is…this way? Or that way? Eh, we got time." I heard the group groan and I snickered.

* * *

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

 _Fifteen minutes earlier…_

"So, are we gonna kill that bastard, or do I gotta do it?" I growled.

"No, we aren't killing him. He's the last of his kind." Goodwitch countered.

"Oh yeah? So that means he can do whatever he wants but he won't pay the ultimate price?" Ironwood could hear the anger in my voice as I opened my flask.

"Qrow." He sighed. "I know what he did to your niece but, even she managed to forgive him in a way. How, I have no idea. So, if she managed to forget the awful past, shouldn't you?"

"She shouldn't have forgave that monster. He doesn't deserve it."

"Qrow, remember…Gray isn't his normal self." Goodwitch spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Gray is just insane due to his little voice in his head. That made him a psychopathic murderer and potential rapist." I chuckled before taking a gulp. "Yes, I know that's not really Gray in that cell. But, after everything he's…that thing's done, are we sure that he's allowing this to happen?" My mind wandered back to when Gray was a little kid with Ruby. The two playing with each other. A little piece of me missed that time.

Suddenly, something rocked the prison. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled. I looked our of the window that occupied a wall of the room that we were in. My eyes widened when I saw a large explosion and whole in one of the walls of the prison. I then noticed, a small group of people dressed in black rush in and quickly and efficiently take out a patrolling Atlas group.

"Who are they? White Fang?"

"In Atlas? Not likely. It doesn't matter. What matters is Gray. We need to know that he's secure." Ironwood barked, trying to remain calm. He grabbed a radio and quick asked for a check on Gray.

There was no response.

"God dammit. I'm going to his cell." I ran to the door only for Goodwitch to stop me.

"Qrow, take me with you. You can't go alone. He's still dangerous. He might be more dangerous than a Maiden. He has all the Dust at his disposal."

"Than let's stop standin' around and get the bastard." I roared before rushing to where they were holding Gray.

 _Present time…_

 _God damn it._

"God damn it!" I punched a wall after seeing the aftermath of Gray's escape. The bars were bend and melted and ash filled the hallway's floor. "Tell Ironwood to put this whole place on lockdown. We aren't losing this son of a bitch." I yelled at Goodwitch. She nodded and contacted Ironwood.

"We need to find him."

"Agreed. This way. Ash leads this way."

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

 _'Why are you taking so long?'_

"Relax Cinder. Me and the boys, and or girls, want to tour the prison. That and blow this place sky high. Speaking of blowing something up." I turned to one of the operatives with a smile on my face. "You got any more explosives?"

"Yes sir. We have enough Dust to blow this place to smithereens."

"I like you. And me a Dust charge." The operative handed me a lightning charge and I look around.

The whole prison was in the shape of a pentagon, oddly enough. And with every side, there was a pillar. We were in a open room, that was actually a large cafeteria, with one of the many pillars. I walked up to the large structure and tapped the floor next to it with my left hand. A pillar of ice formed under me and I was lifted up to around the center of the pillar. I planted the charge and broke the pillar. "Ok, now we need to take care of the other half-"

"Freeze!" An Atlas soldier yelled. Safety's were disengaged and a squad of Atlas soldiers blocked our way. I held my tongue so I didn't say anything about the 'freeze' thing.

"Um, I'll call you later babe. I have to deal with some…people." A sigh came from the other line.

 _'Fine. Unbelievable. Just hurry up, the longer your there the more problems there'll be.'_

"Yeah, yeah love you." I then turned to the squad annoyed. "So, about freezing…" I nodded to the White Fang and tapped the floor below me, a pillar launched me into the air while also, sending me into the Atlas squads direction. Balling my right fist, I slowly descended to them, fire appearing in my hand. I then punched the floor and fire covered the ground and rose up the walls.

However, the Atlas soldiers seemed to be fine.

 _Wait, are they wearing fire-resistant armor? Great._

Since they were unfazed by my little attack, the soldiers turned to my direction, which happened to be right in the middle of them, and open fire. Luckily, I used my Aura while the White Fang fired at them.

After a few minutes of attacking and defending, the squad was quickly taken care of. "Whew!" I exhale. "That was fun."

"Sir, we think it's best if we left now." I groaned with sadness.

"Fine. Seeing what they have, it seems that Cinder was right about the trouble. Also, arm the bomb would you? I at least wanna leave with a present." The White Fang squad's 'leader', I guess, nodded and activated the bomb. It didn't go off though. Instead, the bomb began to beep.

"We heard gunfire over here, Miss Goodwitch!"

 _Oh shit._

"Get ready guys. You're about to go up against some Hunters." The White Fang moved to cover and also grabbed they're close quarter weapons. It wasn't long for the Hunters in question arrived in front of us. Glynda and Qrow. "Hey, guys!" The two stared at me with mixed emotions. Glynda was worried while Qrow was angry.

"Gray, stop this now. We only want to help." Goodwitch tried to reason.

"Help? You know you could've done that to help stop that Voice in my head. If you did, honestly I wouldn't be who I am now. So you failed a long time ago." I laughed.

"Enough. We're taking you back peacefully or by force." Qrow snarled. Singed hair and embers flew from my body as I smiled.

"Fine. I wasn't going to leave without trying to kill you first." I grabbed the two injectors for ice and gravity Dust and quickly extracted them from me, allowing the fire Dust in me to roam around. "Also, Qrow good luck. **'Cause You'll Need It.** " Fire was beginning to stretch around the large room. Flames walked along with me as I approached my old 'mentor' from when I was a kid.

Qrow pointed his blade at me and dashed, his feet disappearing from the speed. His blade ripped though the air but I stepped out of harm's way before throwing a jab. Qrow easily dodged it, but he didn't expect a large flame to appear from my arm and extend the reach of the punch. The fire engulfed Qrow and push him back. I then rushed up to him and uppercutted the bastard, launching him into the air. Once again fire rose with my hand and lifted him further off the ground.

Suddenly, something shoved me back and onto the floor. Goodwitch. Growling, I snap my head to the White Fang. " **The Fuck Are You Doing? Shoot The Bitch!** " They did as they were told and I then turn my attention to Qrow who was sprinting at me. Scrambling up, I barely dodged a jab of his sword and countered with a cross. Qrow took it in the back of the head and I laughed as fire spewed from my hands. The Hunter then tried to slash at me but I back stepped out of harm's way. Spinning in a circle, I become a small tornado of fire, catching Qrow in the onslaught. Attack after attack, I then used the momentum from the spinning to throw a fist on the ground, a huge small fire wall launching from the ground and into Qrow's face.

Getting annoyed Qrow threw strike after strike at me, sadly every attack made contact. The bastard then dug his blade into the ground, before ripping it out and smacking it into me. I topped backwards and quickly watched the White Fang fight Goodwitch. I then returned my attention to the asshole who was lunging at me. I rolled backwards and barely dodged Qrow's plunging of his sword. As he pulled out the blade I quickly dashed and slammed both fists into his stomach fire erupting from the impact.

The Hunter flew back and crashed into a wall. I then turned to Glynda who was now defeating the White Fang. Unacceptable. An explosion from my feet launched me into the air and into Goodwitch's area. I balled my left hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground below her. The ground cracked and broke as a flaming explosion splashed around me, covering the large room in a intimidating fire. The flame had settled and the aftermath was burning tables and slightly injured White Fang. I then picked Goodwitch from the ground and ignited my right hand the raging flame within my hand burned her as she struggled. I stared into her eyes as she furiously punched and clawed at me.

That was, until something hit me and flung me across the room. Coughing, I look up to see…Weiss? No…

"Who, are you?" I gasped. The woman looked like Weiss but, older.

"Winter Schnee. The sister of Weiss, the girl you broke!" She yelled anger rising in her voice.

"Oh! She has a sister. You two look alike. Do you have the same taste in men too?" She ignored my question and helped Qrow to his feet. Goodwitch was also assisted by…Ironwood. "Shit." The Hunters stood side by side weapons at the ready…and the White Fang were…oh shit, the leader is dead! Doesn't matter, the beeping on the bomb grew quiet.

 _I just need to get to the leader's corpse._

"Gray…" Ironwood spoke. "We've given you to many chances. We tried to help the last Beast. But you're no longer that and you're no longer able to be helped." He then glared at me. "It's time to put an end to this madness. It's time for the Beast to go extinct." I chuckled.

"Boy, how long did that take you to write? An hour? Oh, it doesn't matter." Qrow and Winter lunged at me, they're blades working together seamlessly as they slowly took me down. I lead them to the corpse of my rescuers, purposely allowed them to hit me. I slid back to the corpses and grabbed the detonator.

Once again, Qrow and Winter chained they're attacks together and made a unstoppable wave of destruction. I tried to fight back and have some fun but it proved useless. Bullets were soon fired at me from Ironwood and before I knew it, my Aura broke. A familiar blade pierced my right shoulder, causing me to groan in pain. Another blade that belonged to Winter was placed dangerously close to my neck, trapping me. Goodwitch and Ironwood soon joined Asshole and Older Weiss.

"So, do you have anything to say? Regrets?" Ironwood asked as he held his pistol on my temple. I softly chuckled, before laughing, I then laughed hysterically. Slowly, my eye stared menacingly into his own.

"No regrets. But a few words; All of you are fucking stupid." I then pulled the trigger of the detonator before hearing the annoying beeping return. It then blew up, Fire and other types of Dust filled the room.

* * *

 _'Gray? Hello? Anyone? Please pick up.'_

My eye snapped awake as I gasped and coughed. Looking around, all I could see was the remains of the room. The roof had caved in and fire covered everything. There was no spot that didn't have ember, ash or fire. Ice crystals were scattered about as well, unaffected by the heat. The natural weather of Atlas was beginning to settle in and I realized that a blizzard was coming in. The Hunters were all unconscious, this was the perfect time to leave. But I'm so weak…blood was pouring out of me and the snow…the snow...

 _'Gray…please pick up. I can't lose you…'_

I rose from the ash and sauntered out of the rubble and remains. Atlas soldiers didn't notice me, they were to busy rushing to the aftermath of the explosion. I huffed and gasped for air, the cold slowly washing over me. My right leg was bleeding badly and I'm sure that it was broken. I tripped and fell into the snow, shivering. The fire Dust in me stopped working, most likely from me bleeding.

Robotic whirring filled my ears as I turned my head to see multiple Atlas soldiers and Paladins run to the cafeteria. I stood still acting as a dead body and I went unnoticed. After the group ran by I recovered and continued to make a break for the entrance that the my rescuers made for me, god bless they're souls.

The blizzard allowed me to slip right past everything and soon I was at the large fence of the prison.

"Don't worry Cinder. I'm comin'."

* * *

Finally crossing through the gate I stood on the side walk. I looked up and I could just barely see the tall, large buildings of Atlas. Then, I began to cough and cough, blood slipping out. "She said…an alley…alley…in the middle of two skyscrapers…" I crossed the street, away from the prison. About halfway in the road, I met the front of a car. I slid through the snow and the car stopped.

"Oh, my god! Are you ok?!" A woman asked. She then helped me to my feet. "Did you come from the prison? Were you in that explosion?" I briefly ignored her and continued walking across the street.

Looking up, I soon found myself in front of two skyscrapers. "Alley…" I found the crack between the buildings and walked through. "Cinder!?" I shouted. I leaned against a wall as I continued to walk through the snow filled path. "Cinder…" I slid down the wall and fell into the snow again, too weak to get up. My eye grew heavy as I slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 _ **Cinder's POV**_

"Oh, god where is he?" I ignited a small flame so I could keep myself warm. I heard the explosion from over here and I was starting to get worried. Is he alive?

 _I can't lose him. I'll snap if I do. And no one would be safe._

 _'Cinder…'_

"Gray?! Gray?! Where are you?! Gray answer me!" Oh, god… I ran towards the prison scared out of my mind.

 _He can't be…there's no way…_

Suddenly, I heard shivering behind me. Turning around I saw someone on the ground…wait…Gray?! "Gray!" I fell to my knees and grabbed his head pulling it to my lap. "What happened?! Oh my god! Don't worry you're safe now." Blood was pouring out of his leg. "You're leg!" Seeing him in so much pain, hurt me to no end. "I'm going to have to pick you up, okay?" I slowly picked up the heavy boy and slung his good arm, however it wasn't that easy. Gray yelled in agony as tears stung my eyes. "Don't worry I got you." I assisted him with walking as we moved back to our small base.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

 _Two hours later…_

I slowly open my eye feeling a pain of my right leg. Groaning, I hold my side to see bloody bandages and other medical supplies. "Don't move, Gray." A voice fills my ears, calming me.

"Oh, how I missed that voice." I lay on my back to see Cinder. She was wearing nothing but…is that my shirt? She smiled softly and walked to the right side of the bed I wad laying in, sitting on the side.

"I missed you too Gray."

"How long as it been? Five, six weeks?" I asked I I lifted my left arm, my right wasn't functioning. I moved my left appendage to Cinder's cheek, and she leaned into it, trapping it with her face and hand.

"I never missed anything so badly…" She seemed to be in a trance. "…touch…"

"Well, I'm not any ol' thing." I smiled. She chuckled softly.

"I even missed your jokes…bad ones at that…" The woman than gazed into my eye, stroking my hand. She then leaned closer to me, inhaling deeply. I pulled her even closer and kissed her softly, remembering the common action. I pulled away and Cinder seemed to be frozen, her eyes were still closed and lips puckered. I laughed before kissing her again this time being much more powerful.

Our lips connected like puzzle pieces taken away from each other. We leaned into each other with every passing second, wanting to be closer. My tongue glided across Cinder's lips and she soon gave my entrance to her mouth. Tongues danced around each other in a familiar pattern. The inner appendages switched between mouths but I soon won the mouth duel and my tongue played within her mouth, emitting soft sighs from the woman.

My lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen and we reluctantly pulled away. Cinder gasped for air along with me as she laid down next to me. "I want to stay like this forever. So you don't have to get hurt." I never expected to hear this from her. To just disappear. I'd like that too…

 _But not yet. There's one more thing I need to take care of._

"I want to as well. But, we're leading a terrorist group."

"We could leave it to Adam. He'd handle it."

"You don't want that and you know it. You're just as power hungry as the next guy. And I'm that next guy." The Maiden smiled softly as she held me close. "But, if that was going to happen. We need to clean something up first."

"Mmm, and that would be?"

* * *

We stood at the front of a hospital. But not any hospital. It was the hospital that cared for the Hunters and Huntress-in-training.

 _Meaning Ruby was in here._

"Gray…Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cinder asked.

"Absolutely. You and your little White Fang gang has my back too. We'll go in. Ask for treatment for these wounds and I'll find Ruby. And kill her." I hid my wounds and bandages with a fairly large coat. It was like my old light trench coat but pure white, like Weiss had a fashion attack on it.

"Are you sure you can go through with it?"

"I tried to rape the girl. I'm pretty sure." We walked across the street earing a annoyed yell from a civilian. However, they stopped when they say Cinder's crew put on they're infamous white masks. As we walked in we were greeted by the front desk.

"Hello, are you hear to check in." I smirked and felt my left arm burn lightly.

"Why, yes. **I** **Am**."

 **Burning Beast**

* * *

 **And with that ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Burning Beast. Yes, I know a cliffhanger, it sucks! But, I wanted a cliffhanger to have people imagine what happened, or what could happen. Could Gray go through with it, does he die? Does team RWBY die?**

 **Now, if people still want this to continue, I'll do either a sequel or one shot to end it. I want to thank every single one of you for helping me continue this. Without you guys this probably would've been forgotten. Also, now that this story is done, I can either work on the new ones or pitch a new story! I'll let you guys decide in the reviews or DM's. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think, how you feel etc.**

 **Msn, I have a story that reached 100 fav's and follows (mind you it was mediocre at best.), a story that actually finished...no all I need is cover art and then I'm solid! I can retire from writing!**

 **SOMEONE DO COVER ART I CAN'T DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE.**

 **I'm just joking.**

 **So, with that said, this is Legendary, calling it a night!**


	27. Repentance

_**Repentance**_

* * *

"Why yes, **I Am**." Gray smiled. The lady at the front desk looked up to see his face and her own turned pale.

"Oh no." This only made the psychopath grin wider.

"Well, before you do anything," Gray laid his left arm on the desk, revealing a burning arm. " **You Wouldn't Want To Be The Cause Of Everyone's Death In Here**?" The woman hesitantly shook her head. "Good. Now, all I want to know is where's Team RWBY? I'll say hello and I'll leave. No-one has to die." The woman ran millions after millions of scenarios in her mind. She seemed to be in deep thought until, she glanced back up to Gray's murderous black eye.

"Miss Ruby Rose is on the third floor, along with Yang Xaio Long, and Weiss Schnee."

"What about Blake?"

"She's on another floor. The um, forth. Now, please...leave me be..." The woman seemed as if she'd just committed the worst sin imaginable. Gray couldn't really blame her.

However he's done worse.

The boy smiled and hid his left arm once again. Cinder turned and quickly ordered the White Fang to find the security room and take control of it. She then turned to Gray. "Are you sure you can make it up there? Our best route is the stairs." The boy scoffed and smiled at the pyromaniac.

"'Am I sure'? I'll race you. And win. Oh!" The psycho darted back to the front desk. "Don't try anything stupid. I really don't want to kill you or anyone here...I'll leave that to the White Fang." The woman at the front desk nodded faintly before returning to act normal. "Ok, let's go Cinder." His lover nodded and they walked through the halls that looked like they weren't visited often.

* * *

Ruby sat on Weiss bed happily, and awkwardly talking with the broken girl. The heiress had seemed to be a little bit better after her visit at Gray's prison, seeing her tormentor unable to touch her seemed to help ease her mental pain. "How'd you sleep after yesterday? Did the visit, um work?" Faintly, Weiss nodded.

"Yeah... it did help, I feel a little better..." Still, it bothered Ruby to no end on how her partner, Weiss Schnee, was reduced to the such a low, meek and scared voice. "Thank you Ruby."

"No problem. After all it's what I'm here for. You wanna watch TV or something? We honestly, can't really do anything else."

"Sure. I guess." Ruby smiled when Weiss agreed. Afterwards, Ruby grabbed the weird remote thing, and pressed a button. The remotes always confused Ruby. Why were they connected to the bed? Why did they look like a shiny flattened potato? To Ruby the answers were never far from sight. As Ruby switched through the various channels that the hospital had, Weiss snuggled up to the girl. Slowly, the heiress slithered her battered arms around her leader and clung to her. Weiss knew that she was supposed to watch TV with Ruby but, for some strange reason... she just felt tired. Absolutely drained of any sort of strength. As she slowly fell asleep, the broken girl thought about Ruby.

Throughout everything, Ruby had been there for Weiss. Ever since Gray's so called 'breakup' with her, Ruby was by her side. Ruby basically broke they're friendship together. Oh, who was Weiss kidding? She ruined the fifteen year long friendship. She pushed Gray into his choice. She made his choice easier. And even then, after the Breach, Ruby helped Weiss with recovering from Gray's betrayal. Even when Ruby hadn't finished forgetting her once life long friend. After that, everything was great, normal. But the Fall of Vale was next, and this is what drove the nail in the coffin. Gray, he snapped Weiss like a twig. Mentally and Physically. Bruises were everywhere and he made the girl his property by branding her. The monster did it without remorse, loving every second of it, he drank all the tears that she produced, listened to the pleads and screams of agony and help like they were music, and he writhed over her as his burning finger traced, burned and singed a sinister 'G' on her cheek. And after all that, with Ruby having an arm and leg broken, facing the fact that she was nearly raped by the person she cherished as a kid.

She still focused on her team and partner first.

Weiss was in Ruby's debt, and with the way things were going, it didn't seem she'd get out of it for a of the young leader, she was constantly switching channels until she found a good one.

She then turned pale when she saw the tag lines below the footage.

 **"Escape Convict Gray has escaped"**

"No..." She stayed quiet, not wanting to wake Weiss next to her. Surely, if the heiress saw this, she'd surely have a panic attack. Ruby watch the helicopter pan around the prison, however it was tough to see through the blizzard. The broadcast snapped to a news caster as she talked about the scene.

"Around twelve PM, a bomb went off in the prison, wracking the place and blowing a huge hole though one of the humongous walls. Then, soon after one section of the prison was set ablaze, windows exploded and flames poured out. Gunfire echoed out of the prison and into the streets of Atlas and even more fire poured out of the building. After all of this all seemed quiet until, another bomb detonated and caused a part of the large facility to be eviscerated. Causalities for the men and women in the prison were in the forties." Ruby gasped. "Allegedly, the terrorist that were behind this were none other than the White Fang. Could we not be safe even in Atlas? One of our reporters out there has a woman who saw our escapee. We're tuning into them now."

The footage then snapped to a news reporter next to a woman.

"So, you saw the prisoner escape?"

"I hit him with my car. I didn't know who it was at the time but, I got out of my car and checked on him. But he shoved me out of the way and disappeared in an alley."

"When did he exit?"

"A little after that huge explosion. He walked out of the fence and the bumped into my car."

"What did he look like? Anything wrong with him?" The news reporter asked.

"He looked like he'd been through hell and back. His T-shirt was tattered and his right arm was really bloody and hurt. Same with his leg, it looked mangled." The news reporter nodded and then turned the camera back to the news caster.

"Well, there you have it folks, we'll run a picture of this Gray man here, but please if you see this individual do not and I repeat do not engage, follow or even look at this man. He is extremely dangerous and most likely armed. So, if you do see him, get as safe distance away and contact authorities. This is one of the people that assisted in the fall of Vale. This man has brutally damaged four Hunters including General Ironwood himsel-" Ruby turned the TV off afterwards.

"There's no way...m-maybe he just escaped and fled. He doesn't have a reason to come here..." But Ruby then remembered the last thing that Gray said to her during her visit.

 _"I'll check up on you at the hospital shortly."_ The girl shiver in complete fear. All that she could hope for was that Gray would leave them be. If he was Gray that is...surely he'll leave them alone.

Right?

* * *

"So... this is the hallway huh?" The boy coughed.

"Are you, ok?"

"I'm fine, Cinder. Don't worry about me." The boy looked away. "Look, why don't you stay out in the hallway, and I'll handle everything."

"Absolutely not. What if something happens to you? What if they attack you? What if-"

"Cinder." The woman ducked her head down in shame. Gray's voice was assertive, annoyed with her. "I'm not weak. I'll be fine on my own. Now, would you please stay out here?"

"Ok, as you wish." Venom was barely within the sentence. But it also pained the female pyromaniac to be separated again from her counterpart.

"Don't worry it won't be long." He kissed her forehead, before shifting down the hallway. "So... Ruby and Yang are in here... oooh! Weiss? Let's say hi to her first."

* * *

Ruby watched Weiss sleep silently, the damaged girl calmly breathed, holding Ruby like she was a enlarged teddy bear. Ruby smiled softly, massaging the branded girl's back and assisting the girl's slumber. "Everything will be fine, Weiss."

"Do you really think that?" Ruby gasped and slowly turned her head and felt a cold sweat. "Told you I'd see you."

Ruby couldn't move. With Weiss clinging to her, one movement would make Weiss wake up and things wouldn't really go well with Gray here. But she looked like she was out cold... "Hey, Gray..." Why was he here?! He has no reason to be here! He escaped! Why is he here right now in front of Ruby?!

"Hey, Little Rose. Did you miss me?"

"I... I-"

"Speechless, huh? I can't really blame you..." The faint smell of burning hair filled the air and Ruby stared at Gray in complete fear.

"Please..."

"Begging won't stop me. I've been waiting to do this for far too long. I tried to kill you during the dance, I tried to kill you during the Breach, I tried killing you during the festival even rape. But, you always slipped past my death grip. But now, I can kill two birds with one stone..." The boy lifted his left hand and walked towards Weiss' bed. Ruby began to panic. Surely, she could stop him! This wasn't Gray, he wouldn't do these things!

"Gray don't do this!" He only snickered and raised his fist upwards. Ruby closed her eyes and faced the inevitable.

"Way, to make me killing you boring, Ruby." He laughed bringing down his fist. Ruby flinched but...

She never felt the impact of his fist.

Cautiously, Ruby opened eyes and looked up. Gray's face was in pain as he shook violently. Traces of fire and Ash, vanished from his hand. His eye, filled with a evil black, looked like it was on the verge of tears. "I…" Gray fumbled, he couldn't do it.

"I…" His hand shook even more when he stared into Ruby's terrified yet confused eyes. Suddenly Ruby wasn't who she was now… she was her four year old self, smiling at him with nothing but kindness and innocence.

"I… I can't…" He whispered, collapsing to the floor, staring at it in defeat. "I just can't… I can't do it… why can't I do it…?" His voice lost all sense of power, it was meek, low.

Like a scared little boy.

"Why can't I kill you?" He cried, snapping his head to look at Ruby. The younger, noticed something different with him. All this time, when he 'dated' Weiss, when he betrayed her, when he caused Vale to fall, and just before this… when he was so confident in killing her… His eye was darker, sinister than usual. But now as he crumbled before her…

His eye was just like it was when they were kids.

"Gray… is that you? Are you there?"

"I don't understand…why are you the most difficult to kill? To get out of my way? I was sure, that I could've gone through with it but… clearly that's not the case." He chuckled.

"Why? Why are you here?" Maybe she could finally get some answers.

"I guess, I should explain. I wanted to kill you, so I could lose all of my traces. Hell, Weiss and Yang would've been next. But, I can't even start. Cinder just wants to escape. She's lost me to many times."

"Why did you side with her? Why'd you leave me? Why'd you destroy our friendship?"

"…" He was silent for a minute. "I… I wanted love. That's all I ever wanted. Cinder gave that to me…"

"What about Weiss? She cared for you."

" **You Think I Want That Ice Cold Bitch**?" His voice grew evil and his darkened briefly before returning to normal. "I didn't want her. You already know I used her, I used her to further my relationship with Cinder. **And It Was Worth It**."

"I see…"

"Now, if you think I'm here to repent, you're dead wrong. I still can't go through with my plan. I'm still not ready… either way, I can't repent for what I've done. There's No Point. I'm content with living with the fact that I've killed many damaged many and hurt you."

"I have one more question."

"What is it? I'm all ears." For a second Ruby heard a bit of happiness in Gray. A second.

"Are you…" She fell silent briefly. "Are you Gray? Are you my old friend that I knew since birth?" The boy fell silent. Even he didn't know the answer.

Before Gray had met Cinder he was constantly fighting his inevitable death. And after his 'relationship' with Weiss, he didn't need to anymore. That… Voice that drove him crazy was siding with him, assisting him. But, after the Breach it went silent, and he became much more violent and sinister. And now, after Cinder told him about leaving… he lost his touch.

Was he the kid that he was before all of this started, or was he some sort manifestation of that Voice and him? Who was he now?

"… Ruby, even I don't have the answer to that. Hopefully, you'll find out. But, I don't want to know. I'm actually happy with myself." The boy smiled halfheartedly slowly rising from the floor. "I kinda don't want to go back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"We could help you with whatever you're going through Gray! Don't you want to get help, don't you want to start over?" Gray frowned slightly as he thought.

"I would if I could but… I've made my choice, the only way to help me is death." He towered over the girl and she stared at his soft black eye, no longer intimated by them. "That's how it's always been for my kind, the best solution is death…"

Now, I…" Gray trailed off. "I… I'm going to do this one more time. I gave you _way_ too many chances. Leave me alone. Just, forget about me and heal. I've realized that there's no more need for bloodshed. Thank Cinder of all people for that." Ruby was speechless. How did she get out of this? She couldn't move due to her injuries and Weiss. "I'll leave you alone and we can continue our lives without each other." He stood over her and reached his still trembling hand out to Ruby. The girl flinched at the action.

Only to feel a soft ruffling of her hair.

Shocked, Ruby looked up to see a small genuine smile from Gray, it looked happy and sad at the same time. It reminded her of a person who she longed to see again, to hug again, to talk to again…

But this man wasn't him at the moment. Close but not exact. "Goodbye Ruby. Don't look for me." The boy shuffled to the door and opened it, not even looking back.

Ruby was frozen, unresponsive even. All she could do was watch this man leave but, one this was for sure she would get him back. This was _not_ goodbye.

"See ya, Gray."

* * *

The boy walked away and returned to where Cinder waited patiently for him. "Is it done?" She asked. "I just want to leave this place. Any where but here is better in my eyes."

"It's taken care of. Whatever happened to the fearless leader Cinder Fall?"

"Funny, she's still her but, all she wants is to leave. And I know just where to go." She smiled. "Let's go, I'll call for the White Fang. This went along smoothly."

"You could say that." Gray mumbled as he stumbled by Cinder's side. "' _Smoothly_ '."

* * *

 **This was a secret chapter, potentially leading up to the sequel.**


	28. A New Story

**Hello, everyone! I have some news! So you know when some people wanted a sequel? Well, there's one out now! And I'm happy to tell you its name.**

 **Burning Beast: Deicide**

 **Now, it's a little different from what I'm used to, so tell me what you think of it. Reviews and all. That's about it for this fanfic too, I'll still be editing it and everything.**

 **Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
